Leave the Pieces
by Bindy417
Summary: After a year of fighting for their love, it looks as if Nathan Scott and Haley James have finally called it quits. There are just too many obstacles in their way for them to be together. But their friends think differently. What happens when those friends convince Nathan and Haley to return to where it all began? Will that original spark be reignited, or will they realize that the
1. Chapter 1

**Leave the Pieces**

By Bindy417

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _One Tree Hill_. It belongs to Mark Schwann and the CW.

**Summary:** After a year of fighting for their love, it looks as if Nathan Scott and Haley James have finally called it quits. There are just too many obstacles in their way for them to be together. But their friends think differently. What happens when those friends convince Nathan and Haley to return to where it all began? Will that original spark be reignited, or will they realize that the flame has already burned out?

**AN:** Hi everyone, I hope you've had a great summer. I'm so excited to finally be posting this story. I know it's been a while, and that "Stand By Me" didn't exactly have a fairytale ending. But I am definitely not one to leave a story untold, and there is a lot more of this story to tell. I appreciate you guys being so patient. A special thanks to Ashly for reading all of my drafts and listening to my crazy ideas. You rock! Here is the first chapter (finally!) for you guys. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Now**

Her throat was raw and her hands aching. What must have been only a few minutes felt like hours; she was getting nowhere fast. Haley James cursed under her breath. She was going to kill Brooke when she got her hands on her. The tenacious brunette had sprung more than her fair share of surprises on Haley these past few months, but this topped them all.

With one last pound on the door and call for help, Haley sunk down to the ground, exhausted. Clearly no one was around to hear her. There was only one way in or out, and that was locked at the moment. The only light came from the small window on the back wall. Haley could break it, though there would be no point. Not much more than her head would fit through it.

Haley chewed on her bottom lip as she went through her options. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone. No service. _Figures_, she thought. Why was it that nothing could seem to go her way anymore?

At least if she had a signal she could call Lucas. Surely he would rescue her from Brooke's latest scheme. Haley loved her best friend, but Brooke did have a tendency to get carried away sometimes. Hell, Lucas knew that firsthand. He'd been dating her for a year, after all.

Haley wondered what would make Brooke do this in the first place. It only took a second for the answer to pop into her head. With it came a whole array of intense emotions. Sadness. Anger. Jealousy. They all churned inside of her, eating away at the brief moments of happiness that she had actually experienced this summer.

That's if you could call what she'd had true happiness. Looking back on it now, Haley could see that it was probably just an illusion. Nothing had been resolved. Not even close. The ache in her heart returned in full force. It had never been healed—only numbed for a short while with false hope.

Haley turned her head away from the small rays of light shining through the dusty window. She preferred the darkness. Deserved it, even. Yes, maybe she needed to be there. Maybe Brooke had done this so she could have some time by herself to really think about everything.

Closing her eyes, Haley's mind drifted to the very beginning. Back when there had been nothing but darkness.

* * *

_**Then**_

The sound of the TV and laughter drifted up into the hallway. Haley pulled the covers up over her head and closed her eyes, trying to block out the noise. Her door was shut, but it wasn't exactly helping. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. With both of her parents having the day off, she should've known that wouldn't happen.

Haley buried her head into her pillow as she felt another tear slide down her face. She'd thought that she'd be all cried out by now. All she seemed to be able to do recently was cry and sleep. They were the only times that the pain wasn't as excruciating.

She'd faced some difficult things in her life, but nothing compared to this. It was like there was this big, gaping hole in her chest. Sometimes it was hard to breathe when she thought about everything that had happened. How could everything be so perfect one minute and then go to hell the next?

It was the story of her life.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Haley didn't move. She didn't even speak. After a minute, the door opened.

"Haley." It was her mom, Lydia. "Haley, honey, are you awake?"

Haley stayed absolutely still and remained quiet. If she was lucky, her mom would just leave her be.

There was a soft sigh and the sound of the door creaking. "Your father and I were going to watch a movie. You're welcome to join us. It might do you some good to get out of this room."

Silence.

Her mom sighed again. "We'll be downstairs if you need us, honey."

Haley waited until the door shut completely. She wiped at the moisture on her cheeks, but it was no use. More tears continued to spill from her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth as a sob escaped. It was like she had no control over her emotions. Her entire being was in a perpetual state of despair.

Looking back on the last year, she couldn't believe that it had come to this. It was her own fault she was feeling this way. She knew that. But what was done was done. Haley had made a decision, and there was no going back. No matter how much it was eating her up inside.

* * *

**Now**

Nathan trudged through the woods. He could feel his brother's eyes on him the whole way, but he refused to be the one to speak first. It was obvious what Lucas was thinking. He could just sense the lecture coming. That was the last thing that Nathan wanted.

He didn't need Lucas yelling at him or telling him what he'd done wrong. Nathan was well aware of how much he'd screwed things up this summer. Nothing had gone right. It was one big cosmic joke. He was stupid to think that his life might finally be getting on track again. That some kind of normalcy would return.

For one tiny second, Nathan had actually thought that he'd gotten back the most important thing in his life. That maybe there was a reason for all of the crap that led up to now. The explanation for his false hope was simple: He was an idiot.

"Are you even going to say anything?"

Nathan gritted his teeth and kept walking.

"You can't avoid this, Nate."

"Luke, leave me alone," he warned.

His brother wasn't deterred. "You can't keep avoiding it. You went too far this time."

"Lucas, seriously, shut up," he snapped. "And why the hell are we always the ones to do this? Can't people get their own damn equipment? I thought we were past this shit this year."

Lucas snorted. "You're losing it, man."

"You're one to talk. This is all your fault."

"My fault?" Lucas replied. "How the hell do you figure that?"

* * *

_**Then**_

The ball left Nathan's hands and bounced off of the backboard before falling to the side. It was the tenth shot in a row that he'd missed. It was really starting to piss him off. He was a basketball player. He had been co-captain of the Tree Hill Ravens. He had helped his team win the state championship. And come this fall, he was going to play college ball. Nathan Scott was officially a Duke Blue Devil.

The fact that he couldn't sink his shots was pathetic. If the scouts could see him now, they'd be wondering why they'd ever taken an interest in him. Nathan just had to focus. He bounced the ball a couple more times. This shot was going to make it.

Nathan took his stance and released the ball from his hands. It hit the rim, spun around, and fell to the side. He caught the ball in his hands. After a few seconds, his frustration getting the better of him, Nathan cursed loudly and threw the ball at his house as hard as he could.

It hit the brick siding and ricocheted onto the driveway, rolling downward. Nathan didn't even bother turning around to catch it or see if it was headed into the street. He just couldn't bring himself to care.

And it wasn't just basketball. Nathan had finally gotten out from under his father. All of his life his father had tried to control him. This last year, Dan Scott had been an even bigger pain in his ass. Dan had been furious when Nathan had decided to live with his mother after their divorce. It had taken blackmail for Dan to get Nathan to move in with him.

Dan had threatened to make public Nathan's test results after he collapsed on the basketball court a couple of years ago. He'd taken drugs to improve his game. It had been stupid, and that mistake had cost him. Nathan had to do everything his father said to protect his basketball prospects. Pretty much anything other than training and working at the dealership was forbidden. Spending time with his friends was out of the question. And dating…well, that wasn't an option.

It wasn't until Nathan had discovered that his father was embezzling money at the dealership to avoid paying taxes that he had any leverage over him. Dan had been tricky. At first Nathan had discovered that Dan was hiding the money and his ledger of illegal activities in the ceiling of his office. Then it had been moved into the safe.

Nathan had tried for weeks to guess the combination. Eventually he had figured it out. He'd gone straight to his mother afterward and told her everything. They'd then gone to the police. That same day Dan had been arrested.

Once he'd been taken away, Nathan had felt like he'd finally gotten his life back. Nathan had been able to move back in with his mom. He could see his friends whenever and wherever he wanted. The decision to attend the college of his choice was once again his.

And most important, he was free to love and be with—

Nathan shook his head, unable to think on it further. The one thing he'd wanted most, he'd lost in the end anyway. Now Nathan wondered if any of it had been worth it.

For the first time in his life, Nathan actually wished he was still in school. Graduation and summer vacation left him with too much time on his hands. Nathan was sick of thinking about everything that had gone wrong. Of constantly playing that pivotal moment over and over in his head, analyzing just what the hell had happened. Even now he had trouble understanding it.

And worst of all was this feeling of having his heart ripped out. The pain was just too much to bear. As much shit as his father had put him through, none of it compared to this. Most days Nathan didn't know whether to just surrender himself to the misery or the anger. Both emotions seemed to be battling inside of him, with no clear victory in sight.

Nathan rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He would just stay in the house the rest of the day and play some NBA Live. At least in the video game he could make the shots.

Nathan was just about to walk inside when he heard a voice behind him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He turned and saw his brother, Lucas, holding his renegade basketball. Last year it would've been completely weird to even acknowledge his connection to Lucas. Dan had gotten Lucas's mom Karen pregnant before leaving for college. When Dan had gotten Nathan's mom pregnant three months later, he'd married her. Growing up, Dan had always taught Nathan that Lucas was the enemy. He was the bastard child and should be treated as such.

For a while Nathan had hung on to his father's every word. That was until he'd attended Camp Aldrich last summer and met a very stubborn, sarcastic, yet kind-hearted blonde who was determined to see them get along.

Immediately, Nathan felt a stab of pain in his chest. He did his best to ignore it.

"I don't need it."

"You sure?" Lucas dribbled the ball as he walked forward. He took a shot and smiled as the ball swished in the net.

Nathan glared, annoyed.

"Want to play a game?"

"No, man. I'm done for the day," he replied.

"How about a game of HORSE?" Lucas suggested.

"What's the point? I'll just lose anyway," he muttered.

"It's nice to see that your ego has gone down a notch or two," Lucas said, laughing. "Come on, it was a joke."

"Ha ha," Nathan deadpanned. He folded his arms across his chest. "What do you want, Lucas? I'm not in the mood to go to the River Court today."

"Can't a guy just stop by and pay his brother a visit?"

"Not you."

Lucas put his hand to his chest in mock outrage. "That hurts."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's freaking hot out. I'm going inside where it's cool." He didn't even check to see if Lucas was following him. Nathan could care less either way.

Opening the refrigerator, Nathan grabbed a couple of waters.

"Thanks," Lucas said, accepting the bottle.

Nathan took a few gulps. "So?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. You came here for a reason, Luke. Just spit it out already."

"I was wondering if you had any plans for the summer."

Nathan took a seat at the island. Lucas followed suit. "I'll probably just shoot around and play video games."

"So you're free then?"

"I didn't say that."

"You kind of did," Lucas replied.

"Whatever." Suddenly Nathan had the urge for a beer rather than water. "What's it to you?"

"Well, it's just that me, Brooke, and the others were thinking—"

"That's dangerous."

Lucas ignored him and pressed on. "It's our last summer before we all go off to college. We thought it'd be nice to do something special. Something that we'd never forget."

"A naked toga party?" Nathan suggested. "Those are always memorable. And I'm sure you'd be a step ahead for college."

"Not exactly." It was obvious he was trying hard not to roll his eyes. "We were thinking of something more long-term. Something new and fun."

"Like?" Nathan prodded, not really all that interested. He was too busy playing with the label of his water bottle to pay close attention.

"We've all decided to go back to camp for the summer."

Nathan's head snapped up at that. "What?"

"It's where we all met last year. And it certainly wouldn't be boring."

"How is that new and exciting? We've already gone there," he pointed out.

"Here's the thing: We wouldn't be going as campers. I spoke to Whitey last week, and he said that the camp is looking to hire CITs." At the blank look Nathan was giving him, Lucas clarified, "Counselors in training. We'd be junior camp counselors instead."

"I know what a CIT is. What I want to know is when you all lost your minds." Nathan remembered what a handful they had all been as campers. Why Lucas and the others would want to subject themselves to that he had no idea.

"There's more. We want you to come with us."

Nathan laughed out loud. "Uh-huh. Yeah. That's what I'm going to do."

"I'm serious. We want you to come with us. It'll be good for you, Nate. You should get away from Tree Hill for a while. The fresh air might clear your head. Put things in perspective."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan demanded. His brother was hinting at something.

"All I'm saying is these last couple of weeks have been kind of rough. I know you and H—"

His whole body tensed. "Do _not_ say her name."

Lucas rephrased, "Emotions were running high and some things were said. I'm sure neither of you meant them."

"I am not the bad guy in this, Lucas, okay?" Nathan snapped. If he had to hear Lucas try and convince him one more time that everything that had gone down a couple of weeks ago was one big misunderstanding, he was going to flip out. He was sick of hearing it. "She made her decision."

"I'm not saying that. Nathan, she was just upset."

"If you came to defend her Lucas, then you can just leave. Because I don't want to fucking hear it." Nathan stood up and tossed his empty bottle into the recycling bin and walked out of the kitchen toward the living room.

The doorbell rang, and Nathan cursed under his breath. Who was this now? He answered the door and inwardly groaned when he saw Jake and Tim. Why did he get the feeling that he was being ambushed?

"What up, Nate Dogg?" Tim greeted.

"Is this a bad time?" Jake questioned, taking in the disgruntled look on his face. Tim, as usual, was clueless.

"No. It's perfect." Nathan left the door wide open and headed for the living room.

He heard Jake and Tim behind him, closing the door. "Hey, Luke," Jake greeted.

"Hey."

"We came as soon as we got your text."

Nathan glanced over just in time to see Lucas glaring at Tim. He'd been right. They'd all planned this.

"Like I told Lucas, I'm not going. So you can save your breath." Nathan flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"I think you'll be missing out, Nate. You really will. It'll be fun," Jake tried to convince him.

"Yeah, Nathan. Come on. We'll be junior counselors. We can totally boss around the campers. How awesome is that!" Tim enthused.

"I'm not feeling it."

Lucas marched over and yanked the remote control out of his hands and shut off the TV.

"Hey!"

"Nathan, can you for one second not be a stubborn ass and just listen to us? It's our last summer all together, and it would mean a lot if you would come to Camp Aldrich with us. Besides, Whitey will be running the basketball program for Mr. Philips. He said the camp needs more CITs, especially ones qualified to coach," Lucas explained. "That's us."

"You don't get it, do you? This has nothing to do with spending the summer before college together or basketball," Nathan exploded, having heard enough. "I do not want to go to Camp Aldrich and be reminded of _her_! Okay? Can you understand that?"

If Nathan was already having trouble not thinking about her here, he could just imagine how much more difficult it would be at the camp. There were so many memories there. Too many memories. They would eat away at him the whole summer. Now that would be hell.

"Nathan—"

"And do you honestly expect me to believe that she won't be joining you guys? I'm not stupid."

"Hal—" Tim began.

"_Don't say her name_," he growled.

"She isn't a problem. Peyton said that she's going to be tutoring this summer," Jake quickly cut in.

"You see," Lucas said. "It'll be fine."

Nathan crossed his arms. "I'm still not going." He looked his friends in the eyes and stood his ground. "And that's final."

* * *

**Now**

"This was your damn idea. I never should have come here."

Nathan was pissed. Really pissed. After all of the protesting he'd done, he still hadn't been able to get out of this. Lucas was the one that had to go to his mom and tell her about his camp idea. Nathan hadn't known exactly what he'd said to her, but the next thing he knew she was in his room packing his things. Nathan had told her repeatedly he didn't want to go, but she wouldn't listen.

All she kept saying was, "I am not going to let you sulk around the house the entire summer. You should go to camp and be with your friends. It'll help take your mind off of—everything." She had caught herself before saying _her_ name. Deb knew better than to bring her up in front of him.

Nathan's response—and last-ditch effort to convince his mom to let him stay home—had been, "I can't go. What about Dan's trial?" He was a key witness in the case against his father. Nathan knew that when the day came, he'd have to face Dan again and testify before a judge.

"A date hasn't been set yet. But when it is, I'll let you know and pick you up that day from camp," she'd replied.

When the day to leave for camp arrived, Nathan had no choice but to sigh loudly and sink lower into his seat as his mother drove him to the bus station. There was just no way he was getting out of it.

"I did what I had to to make things right."

Nathan rolled his eyes, his voice sarcastic. "Yeah, well you've done a fantastic job so far."

"It's not my fault you've been a dick. I gave you the chance to put an end to all of this, and you only made it worse. So for once, take responsibility for your part in this and deal with it. Because I'm not taking the fall for this one, Nate."

Lucas shot him a disgusted glance and walked on ahead. Nathan paused for a moment, staring after him. He wanted to argue. In fact, what he really wanted to do was pummel his brother. But deep down he knew he was right—not that he was going to admit it.

"Come on, they're all waiting," Lucas said as he opened the door. "Ladies first."

Nathan scowled at him and walked inside. He was startled by someone running towards him.

"Wait, don't shut that—" the voice started.

"Haley?" Nathan questioned, shocked.

She flew past him, heading for the door. There was a quick slam. Nathan turned around just as he heard the key turning.

"Lucas! Lucas Scott, you open this door right now. I mean it!" Haley shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan tried the handle, but the door was locked.

"I'm sorry," Lucas called back, "but it's for your own good."

Haley was pounding on the door, shouting for her best friend but there was no reply. "Damn it."

Nathan tried the handle again and slammed his shoulder into the door. It wouldn't budge. "What the hell is going on?"

"It looks like we're stuck in here," Haley answered, out of breath from yelling.

Nathan finally got a good look at her. Haley's blond, wavy hair was loose and slightly messy. She must have been running her hands through it. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, and her hands were placed on her hips. Already she was chewing her bottom lip in agitation.

Haley was pissed, but she looked beautiful. The thought struck him so suddenly he stepped back from her.

"I was so close," she muttered to herself.

Instantly, the reality of what had happened sunk in. Nathan looked from Haley to the locked door and back again. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu hit him. He was stuck inside this stupid shed—again!—and the only person who had known how to get him out the last time was in here with him. As if that wasn't bad enough, he and Haley weren't exactly on the best of terms. In fact, things between them were a downright disastrous.

Nathan's jaw clenched as his hands fisted at his sides. It was official: He was going to murder Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you all so much for the reviews! Just to clarify, I will be jumping back and forth between the past and present in this story. The flashbacks begin two weeks after Naley had their initial fight and broke up. The present is at the end of the summer. Here is the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Then**_

Haley heard her door creak open for the second time that day. She sighed softly to herself. Her mom had probably come to coax her out of bed, once again.

"Whoa, I feel like I've entered the bat cave," said a voice that definitely did not belong to Lydia James.

Startled, Haley looked up over her covers. The voice belonged to Brooke. And with her were Peyton and Kat.

"Get the shades, ladies," Brooke instructed.

"Brooke, what—hey!" Haley exclaimed when they pulled up her shades, letting the bright sunlight into the room. She shielded her eyes.

"Tutor Girl, I realize that you are nursing one hell of a broken heart right now. We've all tried to give you some space to let you deal with it. But it's been two weeks since you left this room, and now it's time to stop sulking and get your life back."

Haley rubbed her eyes and groaned as she lay back down in bed. "Thanks, but I'll pass. Now if you guys could just shut the shades and the door on the way out, that'd be great." She turned over on her side and closed her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Brooke huffed in frustration and yanked the covers off of Haley completely.

Haley cringed and shouted, "Brooke!"

"We are doing this for your own good, Tutor Girl." Brooke looked to Peyton and Kat. "Go through her closet and put some outfits together."

"Damn it, Brooke, I just want to be left alone."

"You've been alone long enough."

"What are you guys doing?" Haley questioned when she saw Peyton and Kat pulling clothes out of her closet and shoving them in a duffle bag.

Peyton turned around and smiled. "This is our last summer all together, so we'll be going on a little trip."

"What?"

"Brooke, Peyton, and I have signed up to be junior camp counselors," Kat explained. "The bus leaves tomorrow. There's a week of orientation before the campers arrive."

"Good for you." Maybe then she'd finally get some peace and quiet. When they'd first heard about the breakup, her friends had been stunned. Then the questions had started. After briefly telling them what had happened, she refused to talk about it further. They would try to make her feel better, and Haley couldn't deal with that.

Thankfully, these last few days they'd left her alone. She needed time to herself to think and wallow in her pain. Now Haley wondered if her friends' silence was because they were thinking up some master plan.

"But it gets better," Brooke cut in. "You'll be coming with us."

"What?" Haley shook her head. "No."

"Yes. We already signed you up."

"Brooke! How could you do that without asking me first?" Haley demanded.

"We figured you would come anyway," Peyton stated. "We're not going to let you lay in bed all summer."

"That's right," Kat joined in. "We've all just graduated. Now is the time to get out there and enjoy life. Make things happen. And when s'mores are involved, you know it's going to be a good time."

"I don't even know the name of the camp."

"It's Camp Aldrich. Where else would we be going?" Brooke answered.

If Haley didn't want to go before, she really didn't want to go now. "No. Absolutely not. No way!" she protested.

"Come on, Haley. We're already familiar with it. And we had so much fun the last time."

"Nathan and I just broke up, and you expect me to go to the place where we met and fell in love in the first place?" It was hard to keep her voice steady, she was so upset. Not to mention that Nathan's name had almost gotten caught in her throat. She hadn't said it in weeks, and no one dared mention him around her.

"It won't be that bad. You could use the fresh air, Tutor Girl. Plus, we'll be counselors in training. We'll have plenty to do. It's not like you'll be sitting around, bored."

"And what about the guys?" Haley demanded. "Will they be there?"

Brooke knew exactly what she was asking. "Nathan's doing some basketball program for the summer. But Lucas, Jake, and Tim will be with us."

"No. I'm sorry. I'm not going," she declared. "You guys go and have fun. I'm staying here."

Brooke's eyes narrowed in determination. "Okay. I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Haley watched curiously as Brooke leaned out the doorway and shouted, "Mrs. James."

"Oh no." Haley was shaking her head, panicked. "Brooke, don't."

"You asked for it."

Lydia entered the room a moment later. "Wow, it's nice to see some actual light in your room for a change, Haley Bop." She looked to Brooke, Peyton, and Kat. "What is it, girls?"

"We're all going to camp for the summer as counselors in training. We want Haley to come with us, but she's being stubborn," the brunette explained.

"I just don't want to go. What's so wrong about that?" Haley looked to her mom for backup. Unfortunately, it was as Haley had feared when she saw her mother nodding at Brooke.

"Haley Bop, you need to go."

"Mom!"

Lydia turned to the girls and asked if they could give them a moment alone. The trio nodded and left.

"We'll be downstairs," Brooke said, shutting the door behind her.

Haley wiped furiously at the stray tears that had spilled from her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was cry, but her emotions were out of control. She was sure her eyes would be permanently red and puffy after all of this.

Lydia reached out and stroked her hair. "Haley, honey, you need to go."

"I don't want to," she replied in a small voice.

"I know you don't. It's been a rough couple of weeks. You're hurt. You're angry. You're depressed. And that's normal. I know how much you loved Nathan, baby," Lydia said gently. "But one thing you've never been, Haley James, is weak. Lying in bed all day and hiding from the world, that's not you."

"Mom—"

"You've always faced things head on. You're strong and sometimes too stubborn for your own good, but that's you. There's no reason to start changing now." She brought Haley into a hug. "Go to camp, Haley. Be with your friends. I promise it'll get better."

Haley held onto her mom tightly. "I don't know, Mom." Her stomach was in knots and her heart ached. "Without him, I don't know if it'll ever be okay."

* * *

"Just like old times, huh, buddy?"

Haley shrugged before turning back to the window. She couldn't really match Lucas's enthusiasm. What was there really to be excited about? Haley didn't want to be returning to Camp Aldrich. Last year it had seemed like a fun adventure with her friends. Now it was like a walk down the Boulevard of Broken Dreams—and hearts.

The only reason she was going was because of her parents. They were worried about her. Her mother had said that camp would be fun and a way to heal her heart. But Haley wasn't convinced until her father had threatened to drag her to every circus show that came into town this summer. He would do it, too. Immediately, Haley had cringed at the thought of all of those clowns. It was a low blow, even for her dad.

"Do you kids have all of your things?" Karen questioned. She was driving them to the bus station again this year.

"If you're asking if I almost forgot my iPod again, then no." Lucas held it up, smiling triumphantly. "I came prepared."

"That's because I found it in one of your sweatshirts last night in the laundry bin and put it in your bag," Karen replied, grinning.

Haley cracked a smile at that. She nudged Lucas playfully. "She got you there."

Lucas crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I continue to let myself be alone with the two of you. It always ends badly for me."

"You know you love us, Luke," Haley teased.

"Sometimes," he mumbled.

"So, Lucas, will you finally muster up the courage to talk to Brooke this summer?" Karen asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I know you have the hots for her."

Haley laughed out loud as her best friend groaned. Lucas had such a big crush on Brooke this time last year. She and Karen couldn't help but poke fun at him. Even now Lucas was getting all flustered.

"I hate the both of you," he grumbled.

Haley sat back in her seat and rubbed her stomach. It hurt from laughing so hard.

"It's nice to see you smiling again," Lucas said once she'd calmed down. He was her best friend. He knew better than anyone the hell she'd been through these last couple of weeks. It was his shoulder that she'd cried on the most.

"Honestly, it feels kind of weird." She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed like that.

"Well, it looks good on you. You should do it more often."

Haley rested her head on Lucas's shoulder. He put his arm around her, and she snuggled into his side. Karen snuck a peek at them in the rear-view mirror and smiled.

It wasn't long before they'd pulled into the parking lot of the bus station. Lucas started to unload their things. Haley was about to help him when she felt Karen gently pull her to the side. Before Haley could say anything, Karen embraced her.

Haley clung tightly to her. "I wanted to thank you for letting me take a couple of weeks off from the café. I know it was a long time, and I didn't mean to put you in a position—"

"It's okay. I understood. Besides, it gave me an opportunity to find another waitress, which is good since you won't be around for the summer or fall."

Haley felt a pang in her stomach at the thought of leaving the café behind. It had practically been her second home. It was one of the things she would miss most about Tree Hill when she left for Stanford.

"Well, I hope the new waitress works out."

Karen pulled back to look at her. "Me, too. But she could never replace you. Your job will always be waiting for you when you get back."

"Thanks, Karen."

"You're welcome, honey. And one more thing. Take it from someone who's had her heart broken by a Scott, it'll get better," she promised. "Just try to focus on your friends and all of the wonderful things you'll do this summer. You still have a lot going for you, Haley James."

Haley felt her eyes watering and pulled Karen in for another hug. The older woman reminded her so much of her own mother—except without the strange habits and constant jokes about crack.

"I hate to interrupt, but are you ready, Hales? We have to check in."

"Yes, I'm ready." As ready as she could be, at least. She broke away from Karen and gave her and Lucas a chance to say goodbye.

The pair gathered their things and headed into the crowd, turning around briefly once more to wave to Karen.

"So where are we supposed to meet the others?" Haley inquired.

Lucas continued to scan the crowd. "Over there." He pointed to the side of the building where the vending machines were located. Peyton, Brooke, and Kat were waiting for them.

Brooke kissed Lucas before addressing Haley. "Hey, Tutor Girl, you made it!"

"I didn't really have a choice, now did I?"

"No, not really." She hugged Haley in greeting, along with Peyton and Kat.

"Where are Jake and Tim?" Haley asked afterward.

"We don't know. I tried calling Jake, but it went to voicemail," Peyton said.

Kat added, "And Tim hasn't texted me back."

Brooke turned to Lucas. "Maybe you should go find them."

Haley frowned. Was she imagining things, or did she just notice a strange look pass between them?

"Uh, sure. I'll go do that." Lucas bent to pick up his stuff.

"You can leave that with us if you want," Haley offered. "We can wait until you find them."

"That's okay. I got it," Lucas replied. "I don't want to hold you up."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and I am not carrying that if we lose him. I've got my own stuff." She motioned to her pile of designer luggage.

With a shake of his head, Lucas chuckled. "I'll be back."

"Did you sign in yet?" Peyton asked Haley.

"No."

"Neither did we," Kat said.

"Let's get in line," Brooke suggested. "It's the same old badilax from last year. She takes forever. I could probably drive across the state backwards by the time she gets us all signed in."

The girls laughed and followed Brooke into the line. They were going to have a long wait.

* * *

Nathan checked his watch and shot another look to Jake and Tim. They said Lucas was on his way. That had been fifteen minutes ago. He glanced around the station. Most people were standing around in groups, talking. Some were joking around and looked as if they'd known each other for years, while others spoke a little more timidly to their new acquaintances.

Nathan recognized a few faces here and there. One guy in particular was talking loudly, bragging about how he was a full blown counselor this year. Like that information alone might impress the girls and get him laid. Nathan rolled his eyes. _What a loser._

"I still don't see him."

"He's coming," Jake assured him.

"Um, excuse me?" interrupted a high voice. A short girl with strawberry blond hair stood in front of them. "Do you guys know how the buses are organized?"

"Did they give you a number?" Jake asked.

"Um, no. Am I supposed to get a number?" She smiled shyly. "I'm a new CIT. It's my first time here."

"Welcome then." Jake held his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Jake. And that's Tim and Nathan. We went to this camp last year, but it's our first year as CITs, too."

Tim said "hi" while Nathan just nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all." Her eyes lingered on Nathan for a second before returning her attention to Jake. "I'm Kara."

"It's nice to meet you, Kara." Jake pointed behind her. "You see that long line over there. That's where you have to check in, and they'll give you your bus number and cabin assignment."

"Okay, thanks." She started to walk away but then turned and said over her shoulder, "Maybe I'll see you guys around."

Tim snorted and nudged Nathan.

Nathan shook him off. "What, Dim?"

"It looks like someone already has a summer crush."

"What are you talking about?"

"'Maybe I'll see you guys around,'" he mimicked in a girly voice. "She was totally looking at you while she said it, man. I swear, it's like these girls can smell the single on you."

"Like I care," Nathan muttered, annoyed. Lucas had two minutes to show his sorry ass before he took off. His brother was so damn adamant about Nathan going to camp with them. The least he could do was be on time, the jackass.

"Oh, here's Lucas," Jake announced.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nathan pulled at his shirt. It was practically sticking to him in this humidity. "We've been waiting, and it's fucking hot out here."

Lucas wiped the sweat away from his own forehead. "Sorry. My mom had to run an errand before she brought me. Did you check in yet?"

"Yes. You?"

"Not yet."

"Great."

"Let me go do that real quick and find out what my bus number is."

"Good luck in that line—" He was just about to turn around and see how many more people were waiting when he felt Lucas's hand on his arm.

"Wait," he said, panicked.

Nathan stared at his brother's hand on his arm. "What's the matter?"

"I, uh, I…" Lucas squeezed one eye shut. "I lost my contact. Help me find it." He got down on the ground and started feeling around.

Nathan stared at him strangely. "You wear contacts? I didn't even know you wore glasses."

"Well, it's not something I wanted everyone to know—especially when you were a jackass to me."

Nathan looked to Jake and Tim who just shrugged. They also bent down to help Lucas. Shaking his head, Nathan followed suit.

"Okay, I got it," Lucas announced a couple of minutes later. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom to pop this back in. Then I'll get in line."

"Sometimes you can be such a girl, Luke," Nathan replied, smirking.

"Whatever, just stay right here. I'll be back."

"Where are the girls, by the way?" Nathan questioned Jake and Tim. He hadn't seen any sign of Brooke, Peyton, or Kat anywhere.

"They're running late, too," Jake said. "Peyton texted me. She said Brooke was freaking out, because she couldn't find her new bathing suit she just bought."

Nathan smirked. "Typical."

"Hey look, there's Whitey," Tim spoke up.

Whitey was talking to the camp director off to the side. When he spotted them, he excused himself and walked toward them.

"Hello, boys."

"Hi, Coach," they replied.

"I'm glad you all could make it. I'm sure Lucas told you that I'm running the basketball program this summer and could use some help."

"That's why we're here," Jake said.

"Don't worry, Coach. We'll try to go easy on the poor kids," Tim added.

Whitey chuckled. "Well, they can't all be state champions like you boys. But I trust that you'll do your best." He looked to Nathan, who had remained quiet. "It's good to see you out and about, Scott. Lucas said you'd be joining him."

"He told my mom, and she forced me to come," Nathan explained. "If I could leave, I would."

"You're just a bundle of sunshine, aren't you?" he joked. "I gather you're still upset about what happened with blondie. This is where you met her, isn't it?"

Nathan felt his whole body tense. What, did the whole town know about the breakup? He hoped that it was Lucas who had told Whitey. Then again, it gave him another reason to be annoyed at his brother.

"You know, I'd almost forgotten. But thanks for reminding me, Whitey," he stated dryly. "Now I really want to be here."

Usually Whitey would give him a stern look and tell him to stop being a wise ass at a comment like that. But instead he just said, "Give yourself time, son. It takes seconds to say 'hello,' but forever to say 'goodbye.'" He then patted him on the shoulder and walked away, leaving a confused Nathan behind.

* * *

Nathan was on bus five with Jake and Lucas. Tim got stuck on the first bus but wasn't complaining. Kat was going to be with him.

"We're totally going to make out the whole ride. It's Tim Time, baby," he'd said.

Nathan had just scowled at his friend's ridiculousness and headed toward his own bus. Jake was in the lead with Lucas right behind him. Nathan climbed the steps and was surprised when his friends only walked down the first few rows of seats and stopped. Why the hell were they sitting so close to the front?

He scanned the seats toward the back of the bus and saw that plenty were open. He also happened to spot Peyton in one of them. Nathan waved to her when their eyes met.

Peyton smiled and waved back with her free hand. She turned away from him quickly, her expression turning serious, and muttered something to the person next to her. He couldn't see Brooke. Peyton was holding up her sketch pad, and it was blocking his view. Either Peyton was showing her drawings or Brooke was primping for Lucas. He wouldn't put it past the brunette.

Nathan bumped Lucas's arm and nodded toward the girls. "Why are we sitting up here? Let's go in the back with them."

Lucas shook his head immediately. "No. It's better if we sit up here."

Nathan looked to Jake, who also agreed. "Why?"

"Because it just is." Lucas looked like he was sweating again. Nathan didn't know how that was possible. Their bus was air conditioned and on full blast.

"Whatever. You guys can stay up front like a bunch of losers. I'm going in the back."

Lucas's hand shot out to stop him. "No, don't," he said a little too loudly. He cleared his throat and spoke more softly, "Look, I didn't want to say anything but there is a reason we're not sitting back there."

Nathan looked to Jake. He just nodded and motioned for him to continue listening. "And the reason is…?"

"Brooke has PMS," Lucas declared. "And apparently she has a zit on her face the size of Tree Hill. Peyton said she's been in a bad mood all morning and that we should just stay away. She's feeling a little extra sensitive at the moment and doesn't want everyone to see her."

"You know how Brooke is," Jake added.

Nathan gave them an odd look. "Okay, fine. I get it." He took his seat.

Lucas seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Nathan might've felt bad if his brother hadn't dragged him to camp in the first place. Maybe the wrath of Hurricane Davis was the payback he deserved.

* * *

Haley flipped through her magazine. She and Peyton had ended up on the same bus, while Kat and Brooke were on separate ones. Haley had no idea where Lucas had disappeared to, and she hadn't even seen Jake and Tim. It was pure chaos as everyone was rounded onto their buses.

"Ugh," Haley huffed in annoyance. She knew she shouldn't have drank so much water earlier. She had to go to the bathroom again. Luckily, there was a small bathroom all the way at the back of the bus.

"What are you doing?" Peyton questioned when she started to get up.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom before we leave. I don't want to be in there when the bus starts moving."

"You can't go now. Um, I just saw someone else go in there."

"Oh. Well, I'll just wait then."

"Why are you getting up?"

"To wait outside the door. I don't want someone else to beat me to it again," Haley replied, staring at her friend curiously. Peyton was acting kind of strange.

"Oh, but, uh, wait a second. What do you think of this?" Peyton lifted up her sketch pad. "I'm trying to draw this sunset, but I don't know if it's coming out right. Do you think the shading is off?"

"It looks great, Peyton."

"Or maybe the sun is too big?"

"It's fine," Haley laughed. She saw Peyton glance down the aisle. A smile formed on her face and she waved.

"Who are you waving to?"

Peyton dropped her hand quickly. "No one. It was just some girl I was talking to earlier."

"Did you want to invite her to come sit near us?"

"No. She's fine. We didn't really get that friendly or anything."

"Okay," Haley drawled, finding Peyton more perplexing by the minute. "Well, I really have to pee. So…" She attempted to get out of her seat a second time.

"But you're sure about the size of this sun. It doesn't look too small either, right? Or lopsided?" Peyton urged.

"Peyton, it's the best looking semi-circle/sun I've ever seen. Now I have to get up, or I'm going to explode." Haley stood up and climbed over her legs. She glanced down the aisle. More people were looking for seats.

Finally the bathroom was free, and Haley took her turn. Afterward, she sat back down. Peyton was working on her drawing as Haley returned to reading her magazine. She flipped through a few pages until she came upon a quiz. It was about how to tell if your love is true. She turned the page quickly.

Haley wasn't falling for that again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Now**

Sitting with her back against the wall and her knees propped up to her chest, Haley sighed. "You're going to hurt yourself." For the last twenty minutes, Nathan had been trying to get the door open—with no success.

"Damn it," Nathan cursed, rubbing his now throbbing shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Nathan thought about getting a baseball bat, but it would be useless. It hadn't worked the last time. Why should this time be any different? He sunk down on the opposite wall, kicking a bag of volleyballs out of the way in the process. "Just peachy."

Haley sighed and shut her eyes. So she was dealing with _that_ Nathan today. A spark of annoyance shot through her. If anyone should be pissed, it should be her. "How did Lucas get you to come out here?" She fought to keep her voice even.

"He said Whitey wanted us to get the balls again. I should have known it wouldn't end well. You?"

"Brooke told me the same thing, except she said it was pompoms for her squad. I thought I would finally be able to get out when you and Lucas came, but it all happened too fast."

"Yeah. Last time I let Lucas talk me into going anywhere."

"It's not like we ever had a choice," she commented.

"No. Not really."

Haley shrugged. "It could be worse."

Nathan watched her stretch out her bare legs and quickly looked away. He'd forgotten how cramped this damn shed was—and just how hot. "Why do you say that?"

"Could be stuck with someone else." Her eyes bore into him.

Nathan met her gaze for a few seconds before looking away. He could feel her shooting daggers at him. They hit their mark.

* * *

_**Then**_

The sun was a sauna, and the long trek to the cabin had Nathan covered in another layer of sweat. To make matters worse, his suitcase was even heavier than usual. His mother had packed way too much stuff.

"Tim, what the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked when he noticed his friend stop to take off his shirt.

"It's hot, and the sun is beating down on us. I don't want a farmer's tan."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You are such a girl."

"Hey, are you sure we're going the right way? I thought we were supposed to go left," Tim called to Lucas.

Lucas was up ahead. They'd all managed to get the same cabin assignment this year. Nathan suspected that Whitey had had a hand in that.

"Man, when they said the counselors' cabins were on the outskirts of camp, they really meant it," Jake sighed.

"We're taking another right? Why are we taking another right?" Tim questioned, breathing heavily.

"Just a little farther, guys," Lucas shouted.

"Is he sure he knows where he's going?"

"Yes, Tim," Nathan and Jake answered.

"But aren't we supposed to—"

"No, Tim," they replied.

There was no way Nathan was going to put Tim in charge of navigation. The campers' cabins hadn't even been that far, and Tim had still gotten them lost last year.

Tim groaned. "Damn it, I have to go to the bathroom again."

"We're almost there. Just hold it," Jake told him.

"I am prairie-dogging it."

Nathan and Jake looked at Tim curiously.

"What's prairie-dogging it mean?" Nathan asked. He'd never heard of that before.

"You know, when the prairie dog sticks its head in and out of the hole," he explained.

"Ew, Tim," Nathan muttered, disgusted.

Jake shook his head. "That's too much information. That's nasty, man."

Nathan quickened his pace to catch up to Lucas. He didn't really want to stay next to Tim if one of his "prairie dogs" was going to make an appearance. "How much farther, Luke? Tim has to take a shit."

"Are you serious? I told him not to eat that damn fiber bar before we got on the buses."

"Well, he's paying for it now."

It was another five minutes before they spotted the two long rows of cabins facing each other.

"We're number six, right?" Nathan asked.

"Yes."

"What time is orientation?"

After everyone was settled in, they had to report to the auditorium. The camp director was supposed to welcome them and go over some rules. Then they would be able to go to lunch and have the rest of the day to themselves.

Lucas and the others could go to a campfire and sing Kumbaya for all he cared. Nathan didn't want to be here. All he planned to do was collapse on his bed and blast his iPod. Walking around and taking a trip down memory lane was not something he was up for at the moment.

"Who cares? I have to do number two!" Tim interjected.

"It's at ten-thirty."

"Oh, thank God!" Tim exclaimed behind them. He bolted past Lucas and Nathan when their cabin came into sight. He dropped his bags on the porch to unlock the door and ran inside.

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake reached the cabin. They pushed Tim's luggage aside so that they could go in.

"Thanks for leaving your bags for us to trip on," Nathan shouted.

Tim's only response was a muddled groan.

"I hope to God there is a fan in there," Lucas muttered.

Jake went over to one of the windows. "We'll leave this open—just in case."

Nathan dropped his bags down on the bed closest to the door. It was pointless but having easy access to an escape route made him feel better. Looking around, Nathan took in the cabin. It was a little smaller than the one they had last year but was somehow still able to fit six beds.

The floor and walls were a stained wood. There was a set of windows by the front door on the left and two smaller ones on each side of the cabin. Next to the bathroom door on the right was a large closet. On the left was a bureau with a TV on top of it. That was definitely an improvement. They hadn't had a TV in their cabin last year. Maybe being a CIT gave them some extra perks.

Nathan went to grab the remote control. "Awesome!" he exclaimed when they had cable. He immediately found ESPN. At least he could re-watch some of the NBA games this summer.

"Really, Nathan?" Lucas said to him as he unpacked. "You're gonna watch TV?"

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do."

Lucas just sighed in annoyance while Jake asked him to turn it up louder. Just then the front door to the cabin opened. In walked a medium-sized guy their age. He had spiked dirty blond hair, wore all black, and had a lip ring. Nathan wasn't positive, but it almost looked like he might be wearing eye liner.

The guy didn't say anything. He glanced around the cabin before taking the bed all the way in the back of the cabin on Lucas and Jake's side.

"Uh, hi," Lucas was the first to speak up. "I'm Lucas."

"Ashton," the guy replied. His voice was deep and sounded very monotone.

"That's my brother Nathan and our friend Jake."

Ashton nodded in silence and started to unpack his things. Nathan's eyes widened when he saw that the rest of his clothes were black, too. The guy was going to get sunstroke this summer for sure. That's if he didn't pull out an ax and kill them all in the middle of the night. He looked like the dark, creepy type.

The bathroom door opened, and Tim emerged looking sweaty and pale. "I wouldn't go in there for at least an hour." His eyes landed on Ashton. "Who are you?"

"Does it matter? Nobody really knows anybody, do they?" he replied, not looking away from his suitcase.

Tim was utterly baffled. "Huh?"

"His name is Ashton," Lucas said.

Tim watched him warily and waved his finger around his head, making the crazy sign behind Ashton's back. Nathan had to hold back a laugh. Even Lucas and Jake were trying to be discrete.

Tim collapsed on his bed next to Nathan's. "I am never eating fiber bars again."

"Are you going to be able to make it to orientation?" Jake inquired.

"I'll try. But let's sit near the restrooms to be on the safe side."

"'If you're ever in doubt, throw a pepper in the air. If it fails to come down, you have gone mad, so don't trust in anything,'" Ashton commented from inside the closet.

They all exchanged looks.

"What?" Jake mouthed as Tim snorted.

Lucas held up his hands in defeat. Nathan just shook his head. He might have to pay the sport equipment shed a visit. A baseball bat wouldn't be all that useful against an ax, but it was something.

Nathan exhaled loudly and stood up. He didn't want to, but he probably should start unpacking. He'd barely opened his suitcase when the cabin door opened up for a second time. A tall, gangly guy with unruly brown hair and glasses walked in.

"'Attention all campers!'" he said in a strange voice. He was smiling like an idiot.

Who was this guy now? Nathan looked to Lucas who was just as confused. They all stared at him blankly.

"What? You've never heard that quote? It's from _Meatballs_." None of them said anything. "With Bill Murray?"

They still said nothing.

The guy shrugged. "Oh well, _I_ thought it was appropriate. You should really watch that movie."

"Are you sure you're in this cabin?" Nathan questioned. He hoped to God that this guy was in the wrong place. This day was already bad enough.

"This is Cabin Six, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Nathan begrudgingly answered.

"Then it looks like we're roomies."

_Great. Just great_, Nathan inwardly groaned.

The guy held out his hand. "I'm Julian Norris."

Nathan politely shook it. "Nathan Scott. That's my brother Lucas and our friends Jake and Tim. And that's, uh…" Nathan frowned as he watched Ashton sitting on his bed painting his fingernails black. "That's Ashton," he finished lamely.

"Hi, Ashton."

Ashton's attention was still on his nails.

"Uh, cool." Julian slid his glasses back up and took the bed across from Ashton. He kept talking about how excited he was to be here and what a great summer it would be.

Ten minutes of listening to this guy talk made Nathan want to walk straight into the lake. He was never going to get any peace and quiet with this Julian character around. How could he possibly have that much to say?

Lucas and Jake would respond every now and then out of politeness. It made Nathan want to hit them. Didn't they know that they were just encouraging Julian?

"…so I'm really into films, and my mom heard that they had a lot of good programs here over the summer. There isn't necessarily film, but there's theater. Anyway, I'm going to be helping the director. I was also thinking of holding some auditions to make a mini drama this summer. I already talked to one of the counselors about it, and she read the script and thought it was a great idea," Julian explained. "So we'll cast it with some of the theater kids and go straight into production. So if you guys are interested or know anyone who's into movies, just let me know. We have a ton of stuff to do and—"

"Do you always talk this much?" Nathan interrupted.

"Nathan," Lucas hissed, giving him a look to be nice.

Julian looked a little sheepish. "Sorry. I have a tendency to ramble. I took after my mom's side. It's just that when I get really passionate about something, I tend to—"

"'One of the lessons of history is that nothing is often a good thing to do and always a clever thing to say,'" Ashton interjected.

Nathan rubbed his hands over his face. "You wouldn't have happened to bring a baseball bat with you, would you?" he asked Julian.

"Uh, no. The last time I played baseball was in the second grade. I didn't even really like it. I played right field, which was good. The ball rarely ever came to me, so I got to just run around and try to catch butterflies. Did you know that butterflies are…"

Nathan tuned Julian out after that. He was surrounded by freaks.

* * *

"Ah, here we are. Home sweet home," Brooke declared as the girls reached their cabin, Number Eighteen.

"At least for the next three months," Peyton interjected.

"Whatever, let's get inside," Kat whined. "I'm melting out here."

Haley couldn't help but agree. The sun was brutal, and it felt like they'd been walking for hours rather than minutes. All she wanted to do was drop her stuff and lay down for a while.

Brooke pulled out her key and unlocked the door. They all stepped inside and sighed in unison as the cool air hit their clammy skin.

"This is heaven," Kat exclaimed and plopped onto the nearest bed. There were six total.

Peyton took the one next to Kat. "It looks like someone is already here." She nodded toward the pink suitcases on the middle bed to the right.

"She must be in the bathroom. The door is shut," Haley pointed out.

"Tutor Girl, which bed do you want?" Brooke asked.

There were only two left. Haley was shocked that Brooke was even asking. Usually she just took what she wanted and the rest of them had to deal with it.

"I shouldn't even be here, so does it really matter?" Haley replied.

"It's nice to see that your attitude has improved," Peyton teased. "We're going to have a lot of fun this summer."

"Yeah. Loads," Haley deadpanned and sighed. "I'll take the one near the TV." That bed was toward the back of the cabin. The other bed was near the front door, which Haley wanted to avoid. The woods creeped her out at night, and she still had an irrational fear that some crazy zombie was going to pop up and storm their cabin. It's why she'd stashed Mr. Waffles in her bag when her friends weren't looking. It was probably childish, but it felt good to have something comforting from home.

"Fine. But don't think you'll be sitting in here all day moping. We're here to have fun."

"And work—technically," Peyton added.

"Whatever, P. Sawyer. I'm going to be helping out with the dance classes, so I will be having fun. I'm going to work those little campers to the bone."

"So much for losing your Cheer Nazi ways," the blonde muttered, to which Kat and Haley snickered. Brooke just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Which reminds me," Haley cut in. "How does this all work? What activity will I be doing?"

"Well, as you know, there are your basic activities and then more specific programs. We all take turns with basic stuff, but stay within our certain areas of expertise."

"Which are?"

"I'm doing Dance with Brooke," Kat stated.

Peyton lifted her sketch pad. "And I'm doing Art."

"Okay, what about me?"

"We signed you up for Music," Brooke answered.

"How did you know to do that?" Haley questioned. Of all the activities, she would've definitely chosen Music. But how did her friends know that? Sure, they were aware that she could play the guitar, but they didn't know just how serious she was about it.

"Um…we were told that you have a knack for it," Peyton said.

"From who?" Haley grew suspicious when they were all strangely quiet. And not one of them could meet her eyes.

"Nathan might have mentioned it once," Peyton muttered.

"Oh." She felt the usual ache in her heart at the mention of his name. Haley didn't get a chance to focus on it for long. The bathroom door had suddenly opened to reveal a skinny, tanned brunette, which—to the complete shock of all four girls—was dressed only in a black see-through thong.

"Oh my God!" Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton and Kat were stunned into silence as Haley's mouth dropped open.

"Hi, roomies."

"You—you're naked," Brooke pointed out.

The girl shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I know. It's as hot as the devil's crotch out there. My clothes were sticking to me—which was so gross—so I took them off to air out a bit."

Haley and her friends exchanged baffled looks.

"Well, Eve, do you think you could put something on?" Brooke requested. "We don't really want to see your…Garden of Eden."

The girl snorted. "Oh, my name's not Eve. It's Alex. And don't get all uptight, girls. We all have the same parts. It's no biggie. Unless you're a lesbian—not that I'm not cool with that."

"We're not lesbians and, I think it'd be best if you put something on." Brooke was practically gritting her teeth.

Alex shrugged and grabbed a long T-shirt. "If you insist."

"If your name's Alex, then why does it say Alice Whitehead on your luggage?" Kat inquired.

"Technically, Alice is my legal name. But my stage name is going to be Alex Dupré."

Peyton frowned. "Stage name?"

"I'm an actress." Alex replied with a dramatic flourish of her hands. "Or at least I will be once I make enough money this summer to go to New York. And all hot actresses have to have an equally sexy name. I'm sure as hell not going to get far with a name like Alice Whitehead." She shuddered. "Yuck. I don't know what the hell my parents were thinking."

"Me either," Brooke mumbled under her breath.

"What are your names?"

All of the girls introduced themselves. As they started to unpack, Alex flopped on her bed and flipped through a magazine. "I can't wait until orientation."

"Why's that?" Haley asked.

"So I can scope out all of the hot guys. Duh." Alex ripped out a couple of pages. "So, do any of you girls have boyfriends?"

"We do," Peyton said, referring to herself, Brooke, and Kat.

Haley just continued to fold her clothes, ignoring yet another stab of pain. She'd had a boyfriend. "Had" being the operative word there.

"Sweet, so you're single," Alex said to Haley. "Awesome. You and me can totally play the field together."

"It's you and I," Haley corrected.

"Huh?" Alex was confused.

"You said 'you and me.' It's supposed to be 'you and I.'"

"Oh. Whatever," Alex dismissed with a flick of her hand. She stared at Haley thoughtfully. "You're smart, which is okay and all, but you might want to put a lid on it when guys are around. They hate it when girls are too brainy."

"So what you're saying is she has to dumb herself down?" Peyton cut in with a disapproving look.

"It's what I do."

"Obviously it's not that hard," Brooke muttered.

There was a knock on their cabin door. Since Brooke was the closest, she went to answer it.

"Hello, girls." It was Diana, their former dance counselor. Her hair was shorter but other than that, nothing much had changed. She was still as pretty as ever.

"Hi, Diana," they all greeted.

"Ladies, it's great to see you again. I will be your training counselor for the summer. If you have any questions or problems, then just come to me." She lifted the clipboard in her hand. "I'm just going to take attendance and then we can all head down to the auditorium for orientation."

Diana started to read off their names. When they were all checked off, she frowned. "Hmm."

"Is something wrong?" Brooke questioned.

"It seems we're still missing one girl."

"Who?" Kat asked just as the cabin door opened.

Standing in the entrance was a blonde skinny girl with a devastatingly familiar face. And judging by the way her hands were on her hips, her haughty attitude was very much still intact.

"Ah, Stacey Keebler," Diana said. "Glad you could join us."

Haley's eyes widened as her stomach plummeted. Stacey Keebler? The girl who had tried to steal Nathan and pretty much made Haley's life at camp hell last year. That was their other roommate?

Stacey answered with a mocking grin. "Hi, bitches. Miss me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter for you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Then**_

Her friends were staring at her, but Haley didn't dare look over at them. Instead she focused on the camp director's speech about how as counselors, they were responsible for upholding the camp rules and being good role models. It was boring, but Haley acted as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

After Haley had gotten over the shock that Stacey was one of their roommates, she'd shot a glare at Brooke. Haley just knew this whole camp thing was a bad idea, and Stacey's presence confirmed that. Once Stacey dropped her designer luggage by her bed, Diana led them to the auditorium. They were all silent as they made the trek there—except for Alex. That girl could talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

The auditorium has halfway full when they arrived. Stacey had made a move to sit in a different row from their group, but Diana told her to stay with them. She wanted the whole cabin together. Thankfully, Stacey took a seat between Alex and Diana at the opposite end of the row. Haley didn't want to be anywhere near her, and she was sure her friends felt the same way. The only problem was that Haley didn't particularly feel like sitting with her friends either right now.

Shifting in her seat, Haley listened as the director lectured them about what to do if they found drugs or alcohol on a camper. It was pretty much common sense if you asked Haley. Looking around, she noticed that many of the other counselors and CITs were starting to get glassy-eyed from boredom.

Finally the director was done speaking. People starting clapping, but Haley had a feeling it had more to do with the fact that the speech was over rather than how good it was. Row by row, everyone filed out of the auditorium and headed toward the mess hall for lunch.

Haley had only taken a few steps outside before she felt Brooke pulling her aside. Peyton and Kat followed.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that Stacey would be at camp, let alone in the same cabin with us."

"Yeah, don't be mad," Peyton added. "We're not too thrilled about it either."

"At least we're all together for moral support. That's good," Kat stated, trying to be positive.

Haley sighed. "I know it wasn't your fault. I'm just…It's already hard for me to be here without adding her into the mix."

"We understand, Tutor Girl. But we're already here, so let's just try and make the best of it."

Glancing around at the crowd, Haley asked, "Where the heck are the guys? I haven't seen Lucas since this morning."

"They're probably in the mess hall," Peyton suggested.

Kat nodded. "I'm sure they have a seat saved for us."

"Whatever. As long as there are no more 'surprises' today," Haley said, making air quotes with her fingers. She wasn't even fully through the first day and already she'd about had it.

For a second, Haley caught a look passed between her friends. She didn't quite know what it was about but decided to shrug it off. She just wanted lunch to be over with. Then Haley could go back to their cabin and watch TV for the rest of the night. Their training sessions wouldn't start until tomorrow.

"I hope to God the food is better this year," Kat mumbled.

"What's the matter with the food?" Alex had seemed to pop up out of nowhere, startling them.

"It tastes like dog food," Peyton answered when no one spoke up right away.

"Oh, gross." Alex's expression quickly went from disgusted to perky. "On the bright side, it'll make my diet much easier to follow."

Looking at Alex, Haley didn't understand what she was talking about. She was already so skinny. The last thing that girl needed was to lose weight.

They made it to the mess hall. There were two food lines this year, which seemed like a good idea. The place was packed, and it would've taken twice as long for everyone to get their lunch.

"I see Lucas," Haley announced. He and the guys already had their food. As she approached them, she could see that they were picking at it more than eating it. "What have you got there?"

Lucas's head shot up. He appeared startled for a moment before quickly regaining his composure. "Um, I'm not exactly sure. It's some mystery meat."

"Yummy," Kat commented dryly

"Will you ladies be joining us for lunch?" Jake inquired.

Peyton nodded. "Yes. We just have to get our food. Did _all_ of you get yours already?"

"We got everything except for one entrée. I hear it's running a little late in the kitchen."

Haley frowned, glancing between them. They weren't making any sense.

"Let's just go before the line gets any longer," Brooke suggested and ushered them all forward.

It was several minutes before they got their food. When they arrived back at the table, Haley took the empty seat next to Lucas.

"So, how is your cabin? Got any interesting roommates?" Brooke questioned.

Lucas grinned. "You could say that."

"Meaning?" Peyton questioned.

"We've got one guy who's got the whole punk/goth thing going on. When he does speak at all, it's in these weird, random quotes. The other one is okay but kind of geeky. He talks a lot, too," Jake explained.

"He likes movie quotes," Tim added with a mouth full of food.

Haley tried not to look. Watching Tim eat was always an unsettling experience, and she was already having trouble getting this rotten food down.

"What about you guys?" Lucas asked. His eyes scanned the mess hall before looking back at them.

Haley's whole body tensed at the reminder. She let out a frustrated sigh and stabbed at her food with a little too much force.

Wincing after taking a bite of the mystery meat, Jake raised his can of soda to wash it down. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse. One of our roommates is Stacey."

Lucas frowned. "Stacey? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"She's the bitch that tortured me last summer. I'm sure you remember the fat posters she put up." It still made Haley angry just thinking about it now. To date, it was probably one of the most humiliating days of her life. Haley didn't even want to think about what would happen now that they were in the same cabin.

"You mean the one that sent Nathan and me to the shed where Ryan and those other punks locked us in?"

"That's the one," Kat confirmed.

"Damn. That sucks."

"Tell me about it," Haley muttered. "I told you I shouldn't have come here."

"Tutor Girl, you'll be fine," Brooke said. "It's not like you're alone."

"Besides, if she tries anything, we could always mess with her shampoo again. I'm thinking we should do a different color this year. I've heard that turquoise is in this summer," Kat declared.

Haley couldn't help but smile at that. She would never forget the bright green hair Stacey had been sporting the day they left camp. Her friends had orchestrated the whole thing as a form of payback. It was hilarious and well-deserved at the time.

Brooke's grin became mischievous. "I agree."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of loud laughter and snorting from another table nearby. They all turned to see who was being so obnoxious.

"And there's the other pain in our ass," the brunette mumbled irritably.

When the boys stared at them in confusion, Peyton elaborated, "That's Alex. She's our other roommate. Brooke doesn't like her, because she took most of the closet space."

At some point the skinny brunette had wandered over to a table full of guys. It was obvious that Alex already had their undivided attention. They surrounded her and seemed to be hanging onto her every word—that is when they weren't sneaking peeks at her exposed cleavage.

"No, I don't like her because she's annoying. Who walks around their cabin naked in front of complete strangers? I didn't sign up this summer for a peep show."

Jake choked on his soda while Lucas's eyebrows rose. Tim, on the other hand, just grinned like an idiot and mumbled "sweet."

"She was naked?" Lucas asked in disbelief.

"Technically, she was half-naked," Peyton clarified.

Brooke held up her hand. "Make no mistake, it was still full-frontal nudity."

"Sounds like a pretty good roommate to me," Lucas joked as Jake and Tim chuckled.

Brooke sent them a scathing look. "Broody, do not make me smack you. Besides, her breasts were not all that great. They were totally unsymmetrical."

"Unsymmetrical?" Kat replied curiously. "You really think so?"

"Come on, you saw them. The left one was totally bigger than the right."

Kat pondered it for a moment. "I don't know. I thought…"

Haley ignored the conversation. Alex's breasts weren't really a point of interest for her. In fact, the whole thing was just plain weird. Leave it to Brooke and Kat to make a debate out of it.

Haley shot a look to Peyton. The curly blonde shook her head and went back to eating her lunch. Haley was practically choking hers down. When she'd had enough, she pushed it away. It was definitely time to get dessert. Sometimes it was better than the actual meal.

"Where are you going?" Lucas inquired when she stood up. His voice sounded slightly panicked.

"I'm just going to get some dessert. I'll be back."

"You need it right now?"

"I guess. I can't eat any more of that gross mystery meat." Haley looked at him strangely. She didn't understand what the big deal was. "Why, is there a problem?"

"Uh, no. I was just curious."

Haley glanced at the rest of the group. They all were suddenly very focused on eating their food. Shaking her head, Haley dismissed her suspicion and headed toward the dessert area. This whole day had been off. She was probably just jumping to conclusions.

There was another line, and she was at the end. Luckily, it wasn't as long as the dinner one. There were a whole bunch of sweets for dessert. Haley's eyes automatically landed on the brownies. Only a few were left. She wished the line would move quicker; she could really use a chocolate fix.

By the time it was Haley's turn, there was one brownie that remained. She reached out for it and was just about to grab the plate when another hand bumped into hers. Instantly, she was annoyed. Why was it people believed they were above common courtesy? Haley had waited in line like she was supposed to. Therefore, the brownie was rightfully hers.

Raising her head, Haley was just about to tell that to the jerk in front of her. Maybe last year she'd let what she wanted get swiped out from under her, but not this time. Haley was in no mood to play nice. The reprimand was on the tip of her tongue when she finally got a good look at the person before her. Haley's whole body went rigid, and the words died in her throat. Her heart started to beat out of her chest as her mind struggled to process what her eyes were seeing.

It couldn't be.

"Nathan?"

* * *

**Now**

Nathan sighed as he stretched out his limbs and shifted uncomfortably. "So how long do you think they are going to keep us in here?" Haley had barely looked at him, let alone said a word since they'd realized they were stuck with each other. Usually she would bite her lip or start rambling when she was nervous. The fact that she was doing neither and just sitting all curled up with her arms folded, staring down at the ground, didn't bode well.

"I have no idea."

"How long were you in here before I came?"

"I don't know. Not too long. It felt like at least ten minutes."

Nathan checked his watch and suppressed a groan. It already felt like they'd been in that shed for an eternity. In reality, it had only been five minutes.

"They'll have to let us out soon. It's so damn hot in here."

"Don't hold your breath." Haley smiled sarcastically and mumbled, "On second thought…"

Nathan's eyes narrowed at that. "What?"

She turned her head away. "Nothing."

"Look, I get it. I'm not your favorite person right now—"

Scoffing, she interjected, "That's an understatement."

He ignored the jab and continued, "—but we can at least try to be civil."

Rolling her eyes, Haley laughed. "That's funny coming from you." If she could use one word to describe her ex-boyfriend's behavior this summer, "civil" would definitely not be the one she'd choose.

Nathan shook his head, his frustration mounting. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

"Are you really that surprised?"

"Honestly, I don't know what the hell to expect anymore."

"Then I guess that's one thing we can agree on."

"It's not like I asked for this," he defended. "I was perfectly content with spending my summer playing NBA Live in between shooting around at the River Court."

"And you think this is what I wanted?" Haley shot back. "I'm going to Stanford in the Fall. I was supposed to spend the summer with my family and friends before I have to move all the way across the country. I was supposed to have time to say goodbye to Tree Hill."

Ignoring the pang in his stomach, he retorted, "Figures that's all you can think about."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded, sitting up.

"It means that I'm shocked you have time for anything else when it comes to your precious Stanford."

Suppressing the sharp sting of his words, she replied, "Then you really don't know anything. And at least I'm focused on my future, which is more than I can say for you."

"Basketball is my future," he argued heatedly, "and I'm more focused now than I've ever been. It's amazing what can be accomplished when there are no other distractions around." He gave her a pointed look.

Haley glared right back. "Distractions, my ass. It looked to me like you were _plenty_ distracted this summer."

"You're one to talk."

"I haven't done anything."

"Haven't you?" Nathan challenged. He'd seen too much to the contrary these past few months to think otherwise.

"All I ever wanted—" Haley began and stopped abruptly. What was the point? All they seemed to do was go around in circles. "Just forget it." She stood up and walked over to the small window. She could feel the heat of Nathan's gaze on her.

Tears burned in the back of her eyes, but Haley refused to let them fall. She'd already shed enough to fill the lake a hundred times over.

* * *

_**Then**_

After orientation, Nathan hadn't gone to the mess hall with Lucas and the others. Their training counselor, a guy with shaggy brown hair and a beard with the nickname Grubbs, had mentioned that he had some things to set up near the basketball court. Nathan wasn't that hungry and had volunteered to go with him.

Grubbs seemed like a cool guy. He was the type who didn't stress and just went with the flow. Upon entering their cabin earlier that day, he'd told the guys that he was going to try to make their boring training sessions as least tedious as possible. He also promised that if they did well, he'd teach them how to make some really kick-ass drinks this summer. The guy was a musician but bartended on the side.

Nathan liked that their counselor was kind of a rebel. With his luck, Nathan had expected to get some goody goody with a stick up his ass. At least something worthwhile would come out of all of this.

Grubbs had mentioned that all of the counselors and CITs were free to hang out and do whatever tonight. Nathan had helped Grubbs get all of the sports equipment and set it up by the various courts. Afterward, they'd shot around for a bit. Grubbs was actually pretty good, and Nathan had needed the distraction. Walking through the camp brought back too many memories. It just reaffirmed once again what a bad idea his coming here had been. Everywhere Nathan looked he was reminded of _her_.

Nathan had seen their old cabins where they'd hung out and had their first kiss. Not to mention the nights they'd gotten to spend together, wrapped in each other's arms. He'd seen where they'd gone for movie night and swore that for a second he could still feel her sitting in his lap. He'd seen the bonfire where they'd sat snuggled up together with friends. There was the basketball court where he'd tried to teach her some of the basics. Most days when he was practicing with Whitey, she had been with the girls going over their dance routine. Nathan would sneak peeks at her, which often threw Whitey into an irritated rage.

Worst of all was the path from the basketball court. Nathan knew exactly where that led. He couldn't even let his mind wander to everything that had happened there. Those were the memories that stung the most.

After shooting around with Grubbs for a little while—and being unable to take his eyes off of a certain trail—Nathan had decided to go to the mess hall. His stomach had started growling, and his friends would be wondering where he was.

Entering the mess hall, Nathan had noticed that most of the tables were filled. His eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on Lucas, Jake, and Tim. He'd been glad to see that the girls were with them. He'd been wondering where they were.

In that moment, Lucas glanced in his direction. Something passed over his brother's face that he couldn't quite make out. Then the look was gone in seconds, making Nathan question if it had even been there in the first place.

Nathan motioned toward the food, letting his brother know that he was going to get lunch before joining them. Lucas nodded in response. Brooke must've noticed that Lucas was talking to someone, because she turned around in her seat. When she saw Nathan, she gave him a small wave. Nathan returned the gesture and went to get in line. He had gotten his food quickly and was about to head over to the table when he'd spotted the dessert area.

Once Nathan sat down, he wouldn't feel like getting up again. There wasn't even a line right now, which was perfect. There was just some short guy and a blond girl standing over there with their backs to him. Nathan crossed the distance and took in his options. There weren't any cookies, which disappointed him. There were a few slices of cake. Carrot cake, by the look of it. Never having been a big fan of that, his eyes had honed in on the brownie. It actually looked pretty good.

He'd reached out for it just as the girl did. Their hands collided, and he'd felt a strange spark pass through him. Confused, Nathan had turned to get a look at the girl. What he saw almost had him dropping his tray of food. He had not expected this at all. Part of him thought that he was hallucinating. It was this camp and all of his time in the sun that had him thinking about her nonstop today. It must have gotten to his brain.

Blinking a few times, Nathan quickly learned that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Those familiar, chocolate brown eyes were as real as ever—their bewilderment a mirror image of his own. For a second Nathan felt the tension leave his body. It really was Haley. She was actually here, standing in front of him. It had been weeks since he'd last seen her. The closest he'd gotten to that beautiful face and golden hair had been in his dreams, and even then it wasn't enough.

Haley was still staring at him in disbelief. "Nathan?" she breathed.

His heart constricted at the sound of his name on her lips. God, how he'd missed those lips. Even now he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Nathan wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and claim them as his. Just one taste. That's all he wanted.

But he couldn't. His heart that had started pounding in excitement in his chest suddenly hardened as the pain of the last two weeks resurfaced. Nathan may have wanted her, but she hadn't wanted him. Haley had made that very clear. The longing and desire he'd experienced minutes prior quickly shifted to anger.

"What are you doing here, Haley?" he demanded.

She recoiled at his harsh tone. Her eyes searched his but his hard gaze never softened. She hadn't made it easy on him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy on her.

"I—I…Brooke signed me up," she choked out. "I didn't—I didn't know…" She was shaking her head.

Nathan turned to where their friends were sitting. Sure enough, they were all staring in their direction. He sent them the most livid look he could muster. He was going to kill Lucas—all of them—for doing this.

"Nathan," she said. When he turned his incensed look on her, she took a step back.

Nathan watched as she collided with someone behind her, and the drink the guy was holding poured forward. The liquid spilled over her shoulder and down her chest. Haley's mouth was open in shock as a loud gasp escaped her.

The tables around them erupted in laughter and applause at the disastrous scene.

"Shit!" the guy exclaimed. "My soda! You know, you should really watch where you're going."

Haley just started at him, still stunned.

"Now I have to stand in line to get another one."

She seemed to snap out of her stupor. "You spill your drink all over me, and that's all you have to say?" Haley demanded.

"Hey, you backed into Chris Keller. It wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"Who the hell is Chris Keller?"

"Uh, me. Duh." His eyes landed on her wet shirt, and Nathan involuntarily felt his fists tighten. Her bra was visible through the damp fabric. The guy had obviously noticed. "But I could help you clean up."

Before she could say anything else, the guy had already grabbed some napkins and was dabbing at the wet spots. It would seem like a nice gesture at any other time if it wasn't for the fact that he was touching her soaked chest.

Haley protested and tried to slap his hands away. Not being able to stand another second of it, Nathan pushed the guy back and stood in front of her.

"Watch it, jackass," he gritted out. It was taking everything in him not to punch this guy's lights out. How dare he even touch her!

The guy held up his hands. "Hey, Chris Keller was just trying to help."

"Well, Chris Keller is about to get his ass kicked if he lays one more finger on her. You got it?"

"Fine. Whatever. But next time make sure your girl watches where she's going," he replied.

Nathan stared briefly at Haley before saying to Chris, "She's not my girl." Then he stormed out of the mess hall, not once looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Then **_

Most of Nathan's things were still in his bags. He was glad that he hadn't started unpacking. It would make his leaving that much quicker. He had his bags in his hands when the door to the cabin burst open. Naturally, it was Lucas.

"Don't even try to talk your way out of this one," Nathan stated before Lucas could even open his mouth to explain. "You guys totally set me up. I knew something like this would fucking happen. I just knew it."

Nathan had thought it was strange that they hadn't met up with the girls all day. Then there were all the times Lucas and the others shared those looks and were so curious about where he was going.

"Nathan—"

"When the hell were you going to tell me she was here?" he demanded. "What, were you guys expecting us to sit down at lunch, see each other, and have some heartfelt reunion?"

"No. We were hoping to do it at the bonfire tonight. But then we all realized it probably wouldn't be long before you both ran into each other. So we figured the mess hall would be better."

"And why the hell would you think that?"

"Honestly, we thought the room full of crowded people might make the both of you act more civil."

"Yeah, well, here's a newsflash. Your plan sucks." Nathan veered around Lucas to the door.

"Look, I know what we did was sneaky. You have every right to be pissed," Lucas amended, following him outside. "But we all really did want to go to camp together, and we knew that you guys wouldn't agree to come if you knew the other would be here."

"For good reason."

"Nathan, we care about you and Haley. It's obvious that you're both hurting."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's really torn up," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"She is, Nate. Haley's been a mess."

"_She_ broke up with _me_, Luke!"

"I know, and she feels terrible. She still loves you, Nate."

"Whatever."

Nathan didn't want to hear this. He couldn't. He'd thought that what he and Haley had was real. Yes, they were young but he really felt like she was the one for him. Now he couldn't help but question all of it. If she truly had loved him, then she never would've wanted to break up in the first place. She would've trusted in his decision to go to Stanford with her and just been happy. The fact that she was so against it spoke volumes, in his opinion.

"Nathan, you can't leave."

Nathan's pace didn't slow. "Watch me."

"What are you going to do? Your mom isn't going to pick you up."

"I'll call a cab."

Lucas cursed under his breath and blocked his path. "Damn it, Nathan, would you just listen to me?" he exclaimed. "Going back to Tree Hill isn't going to make you feel any better. What's there for you now anyway? You're just going to sit at home and mope about Haley."

"I don't fucking mope," Nathan gritted out.

"Yeah, you do. And let's not forget about the big scandal with Dan. Just the other day you were talking about how sick you were of all the people around town talking about it and coming up to you. At least here you're away from that."

"I don't care." Nathan knew he was being stubborn, but he couldn't help it. He was still pissed about being tricked into coming here. He didn't want to give Lucas the satisfaction of being right.

"Nathan, we promised Whitey we'd help him with the basketball program. You know you could use the distraction. He'll be pissed if you just leave."

Nathan didn't say anything and continued walking. Lucas, the unrelenting Chihuahua that he was, was right on his heels.

"You can't leave Haley either, Nate. She needs you," Lucas told him. "I just found out that girl Stacey is one of her roommates. You remember Stacey and the hell she put her through last summer. Who knows what she'll try to pull this year."

He tried to block out Lucas's words. Despite his best efforts, he could feel his pace slow.

"Haley can take care of herself," Nathan muttered. Even to his own ears his voice lacked conviction. Haley was strong, but even she had her breaking points. Most of which involved Stacey and her various forms of bullying.

"Then there was the guy with the soda. I saw the way he was looking at her. The way he touched her. He was practically feeling her up."

"Lucas, shut up." There was a hard edge to his voice. The last thing he wanted to be reminded of was that asshole's hands on her.

"You really want to leave Haley here with guys like that roaming around?" he challenged.

"Lucas," Nathan warned, his patience quickly dwindling.

"But if you want to leave, then fine. Be a coward," Lucas stated. "I can't stop you. But while you're at home doing nothing and feeling sorry for yourself, Haley will be here. And so will a lot of other guys. I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before someone else starts taking an interest. And with you not around, who knows? If she thinks you don't want her, then maybe she just might take a chance on one of them. Just like she took a chance on you."

Something inside Nathan snapped. He dropped his things and took Lucas by the shirt, slamming him up against the nearest cabin. "Shut up. Just shut up, okay? I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work. I don't fucking care, and I don't want to fucking hear it."

Lucas grinned as if Nathan's forceful grip was no more than the caress of a feather. "Are you sure?" He eyed Nathan's clenched hands. "Because you still look like you care to me."

Nathan slammed his hand on the wall beside Lucas's head and released him. He ran his other hand through his hair and let out a stream of curses under his breath.

"It's the last summer before we all go off to college, Nate. It's your last chance before Haley goes off to Stanford. Even if you guys don't get back together, at least you might be able to get some closure. You can't tell me that you want to just let her go without saying good-bye."

He could feel his brother's concerned eyes on him, but Nathan didn't look up. All he could do was glare at the ground, furious that he was actually making sense. Nathan shouldn't be thinking about all of this. It was over between him and Haley. Nothing would change that. He should've been able to walk away without a second thought.

"We were just trying to help, but it's your choice, man," Lucas said. "Trust me, you don't want any regrets." With that, he turned and walked away.

Nathan stood rooted in his spot, watching his brother's retreating form. He cursed again as Lucas's words echoed in his mind. That tiny seed of doubt had been planted in the back of his head and was taking on a life of its own. There were two paths he could take: the one back to the cabins or the one that would lead him out of camp.

Staring between the two, Nathan was at a loss for which one he would choose.

* * *

The knocking on the door hadn't stopped. It seemed her friends were determined to get inside no matter what. They just wouldn't let up.

Haley did her best to ignore them. She was huddled in a corner in the bathroom of their cabin, fighting back tears. She should've seen this coming. She should've known that something weird was going on. All of the secret looks and shifty behavior should've tipped her off from the beginning.

Haley would've felt more like a fool if she wasn't so hurt. Nathan had looked just as shocked to see her—angry even. Obviously he'd been under the impression that she wouldn't be at camp either.

Then there was that big mess with that guy and his soda. All Haley could think as it spilled all over her and everyone laughed was "not again." She couldn't take another summer of being picked on and seen as nothing more than a klutz. It's not like she had Nathan to comfort her like before. He'd played a huge part in building up her confidence.

When she had first felt that creep Chris's hands on her, Nathan had been in front of her in an instant. The outrage she felt at being touched by a complete stranger was replaced with a warm feeling of gratitude for Nathan coming to her defense. Haley could recognize that protective look in Nathan's eyes anywhere. He seemed seconds away from punching the guy.

But any good feelings she'd had about Nathan standing up for her instantly vanished after his last comment. He'd told Chris point blank that she wasn't his girl before storming out of the mess hall. Although it was true, it still felt like he'd stuck a knife in her heart and twisted it. The fact that they were at the camp where everything had started hit her quick and hard.

Haley had left soon after, needing to get away before she broke down. If that wasn't bad enough, she'd caught Nathan going into his own cabin. It was the one right across from theirs. Knowing he was so close by only made her more emotional. She'd headed straight for the bathroom and locked the door, knowing it wouldn't be long before their friends came after them.

Sure enough, the cabin door opened minutes later. She could hear her friends' concerned voices as they called out to her. Haley hadn't answered back. She didn't want to talk to them. And even if she did, her voice couldn't be trusted.

"Tutor Girl, please open the door," Brooke pled for the hundredth time.

"We're sorry we lied to you, but we were just trying to help," came Peyton's voice.

"Did you change yet? We can help get the soda off of your shirt," Kat offered.

Haley didn't even care that she was all wet and sticky. Her mind was in a complete daze. All she could think about was Nathan and this place. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

The doorknob jiggled.

"Damn it, why did we never ask her to teach us that lock trick?" Brooke muttered in frustration.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone." It was Peyton. "She probably needs some time."

Haley heard the front door opening and closing once more.

"Wow," said a cheerful voice. It sounded like Alex. "Talk about a great way to get a guy's attention. I'll have to try that next time."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke demanded.

"I'm talking about the way your friend totally got those guys to fawn over her in the mess hall. The whole bump-and-spill trick. Classic."

"It was an accident," Kat said.

"Well, it worked. The blonde hottie had his hands all over her, and the dark fox got all territorial. She could have some fun with that."

"She's not looking for fun," Brooke snapped. "So just leave her alone."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a grouch?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're annoying?"

"Yes, but it's not like I listen to them. Or care, really. I happen to think I'm fabulous."

Haley tuned out their bickering and closed her eyes. She had to decide how to handle all of this, and she was no closer to figuring it out. More than anything, she just wanted to disappear.

* * *

Nathan entered the cabin and saw five heads turn toward him. Three of which looked surprised and a little relieved.

"Hey, man," Jake greeted tentatively. "We were wondering where you were."

"You're just in time for the bonfire tonight, Nate. It's supposed to be fun," said Tim, a little too cheerfully.

"I know I'm eating at least three s'mores," Julian cut in, oblivious to the awkwardness. "Those things are good." He glanced at Ashton. "Are you going?"

"'To confine our attention to terrestrial matters would be to limit the human spirit,'" Ashton declared, not even lifting his head from his book.

"I think that means no," Tim interjected.

Julian shrugged. "Oh well, more for me. Hey, were you going to leave?" He seemed to finally notice all of the stuff in Nathan's hands.

Nathan zeroed in on Lucas, who was grinning widely. It only aggravated Nathan more. He rolled his eyes at his brother and threw his crap on the bed.

"I was, but I'm not anymore."

"You made the right choice, Nate," Lucas said.

"I'm doing this for Whitey. That's it," Nathan stated. "We promised him. So don't start getting ideas."

Lucas nodded but was still smiling. "Sure. Whatever you say, brother."

* * *

**Now**

"Why did you stay?" The words unexpectedly burst out of Haley. The early memories of the summer were replaying over in her head. No matter how many times she thought about it, she couldn't figure out Nathan's decision.

"Stay where?"

She turned away from the window to face him. "At camp. I saw how upset you were that first day. If this was all too difficult, why didn't you just go home?"

"Why didn't you?" Nathan countered.

"I asked you first."

"I had my reasons."

"Which were?" she pressed.

"You already know them."

"I know what you told me, but I don't quite believe it. I think there's more to it than that."

Nathan shook his head, refusing to answer. He didn't have to justify himself to her. At least, that's what he told himself. It had nothing to do with wanting to conceal his real intentions, which he'd been refusing to acknowledge to anyone—including himself.

"I stayed because I knew that if I didn't, I would never have the chance to be as close to you ever again," Haley revealed. "I didn't want to lose you without a fight."

She bit her lip and searched his face for any sign that her words had affected him. When she saw that nothing had changed, she sighed. "But maybe I was wrong. Maybe I already have."

* * *

_**Then**_

Yawning, Haley made her way out of the bathroom early that morning. It was a Sunday, but it was not going to be a day of rest. They only had one week to prepare for the campers' arrival, and training started today. Haley honestly had no idea what to expect.

She spent a little over an hour yesterday in the bathroom before finally coming out. Her friends had immediately rushed to her side, apologizing. Haley waved them off, not wanting to talk about it. They knew she was pissed, but she hadn't yelled at them for tricking her. Nor had she threatened to leave camp. Deep down she knew they were just trying to help. Plus, Haley had promised her mother she would stay and that's what she was going to do.

Just as Haley walked out of the bathroom, she bumped into someone. Haley inwardly cringed when she saw that it was Stacey.

"Watch it, will you?" she replied, not even trying to keep her voice down. Everyone else was still sleeping.

"Sorry. I didn't see you," Haley replied irritably.

"I suggest opening your eyes, then."

"Whatever, Keebler. It's too early for this." Haley made a move to go around her when she felt Stacey's hand on her arm.

"Let's get a few things straight," Stacey began. "As much as I would love to get you bitches back for coloring my hair green last year, I'm really not in the mood for any trouble. We may be stuck in this God awful cabin together but as far as I'm concerned, you don't even exist. So you stay away from me, and I'll definitely stay away from you. Got it?"

Haley was slightly shocked. And maybe a little annoyed at how Stacey was talking down to her. Though Haley couldn't really disagree with her. She didn't want any trouble this year either. She had enough going on already.

Yanking her arm out of Stacey's grasp, Haley replied, "Sounds good to me."

"Perfect." Stacey smiled smugly and turned toward the bathroom.

"Unless you're lying. It almost seems too good to be true."

She whipped back around. "Believe it or not, my world doesn't revolve around you."

"I never thought it did," Haley retorted. "We're all well aware that you're the center of the universe in your own delusional mind."

Stacey eyed her before a malevolent smile formed on her face. "Well, it's not as if making your life a living hell would be worth my time. There isn't really much left to destroy."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I heard you and Nathan broke up. It's so sad," she mocked. "Though not surprising, since I knew it wouldn't last. It must suck that he's here, and you'll have to spend the whole summer watching him hook up with someone else. Sort of like how he hooked up with you when I was trying to get with him. Guys like that never stay single for long."

"You don't know the first thing about Nathan and me. Despite everything, we still love each other." At least Haley hoped that they did. For a second yesterday, she could've sworn that Nathan was happy to see her. Then his face had gone blank, stoic. She couldn't remember the last time, if ever, he looked at her so coldly. She couldn't help thinking that maybe his feelings had changed.

"All I know is that he stormed out of the mess hall, and you ended up crying in the bathroom. You're not exactly off to a good start, now are you?" She sneered, "But it's cute that you think it will all work out. Actually, cute isn't the right word. _Pathetic_. Now that's more like it."

Haley stood there, glaring at Stacey's back as she went into the bathroom. She wanted nothing more than to strangle the bitchy blonde. Maybe even shove her head in one of the toilets. This girl was more infuriating than that Clean Teen freak Shelley had been.

One thing, at least, hadn't changed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews, guys. I love hearing your thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**Then**_

Awkward. It was the only word to describe this day. After the girls had woken up and gotten dressed, they went to the mess hall for breakfast. It wasn't that full yet, since they'd gotten up early. Counselors and other CITs were still trickling in. Lucas and the guys were already saving them seats.

Haley felt her breath catch at the sight of Nathan sitting with them. He'd seemed so angry yesterday after learning of her presence at camp. Haley hadn't been sure if she would see him again. A part of her thought that he would just pack up and leave. She wouldn't necessarily blame him. She was upset about their friends tricking them, too.

Nevertheless, she couldn't stop the giddy feeling she got at realizing he'd stayed. It was stupid. Nathan staying didn't necessarily mean that he wanted to see or talk to her. That much was obvious when they'd taken their seats. He hadn't even looked in her direction, and their friends didn't mention anything about what happened yesterday. They just kept talking to fill the silence and cover up the palpable tension.

Just as they were finishing up, a tall, gangly guy had approached their table. He wore glasses, a white t-shirt, and boardshorts. The guy had introduced himself as Julian. Apparently he was staying in the cabin with Lucas and the guys. He seemed nice enough. Julian let them know that Grubbs wanted to see them for training after breakfast.

It was when Brooke returned from the bathroom, though, that things got interesting. Haley could've sworn that Julian's mouth had dropped open at the sight of her. He'd started stuttering as he introduced himself, his face turning redder with each passing second. Finally he had mumbled something about muffins and took off.

Kat and Peyton were already nudging Brooke playfully and muttering about how someone must have a new crush when Diana had found them. She, too, had told them it was time to report to training. As they cleared their table, Haley had glanced in Nathan's direction but he wouldn't look at her. Even when it turned out that they'd all had to report to the same place for their session—the large room where they held movie night—Nathan had kept his distance. Haley sat at one end of the row while Nathan sat at the other.

Once the room was full, the counselors had started going over more camp rules and procedures. Haley tried her best to cast Nathan from her mind and concentrate. Unfortunately, if you asked her to repeat what the counselors were saying, she probably wouldn't have been able to. All she could think about was how to get Nathan alone so that she could talk to him. Maybe him staying at camp wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it was her chance to make everything right again.

An hour later their session ended, and everyone had to report to their specific activities that they would be overseeing. Lucas, Nathan, and Tim had headed for the basketball courts, while Brooke and Kat went to the dance studio. Peyton went toward the art studio. Haley had been thrilled to learn that Jake had signed up for music, as well. At least she wouldn't be alone.

They'd gone back to their cabins to grab their guitars. Now they were standing in front of the music building. This would be a welcomed reprieve for Haley. Music had always been her escape. It would put her mind at ease and keep her from obsessing about how she would get Nathan alone.

Walking inside, not much had changed. There was the single large band room, a tiny studio, and maybe one other classroom. There was already a small crowd. Haley and Jake took a couple of empty chairs. They weren't the only ones who had brought their instruments.

They chatted quietly with each other. Eventually a couple of other CITs sat near them, and they all started talking.

"Oh brother," Jake mumbled.

"What?" Haley asked at his disbelieving tone.

"You see that guy over there?" He nodded toward the opposite side of the room. "That's our other roommate."

Haley studied the guy carefully. He was wearing all black, along with eyeliner and nail polish. He wasn't talking to anyone. He seemed content with sitting in the corner by himself.

"What's his story?"

"I don't know. His name is Ashton, though. The guy barely speaks and when he does, it's these random quotes."

"I guess it'll be interesting to see how he interacts with the campers."

"No kidding," Jake chuckled. He then turned to her, "Look, about the whole Nathan thing, I'm sorry if we hurt you."

"It sucked running into him like that," she admitted. "But at the same time, I'm glad that you guys care about us."

Jake nodded and nudged her before the door opened. In walked a tall man with long brown hair and a beard. Behind him was another tall guy with blond spiky hair. Haley felt her entire body tense when she recognized him.

"Is that—" Jake began.

"Yes, it is." It was the jerk who'd spilled his soda on her. Haley could not believe her bad luck. This guy was one of the counselors she'd be working with? She just could not catch a break.

"Hey guys, I'm Grubbs," the first man declared. "I help run the music program."

Haley remembered him from last year. He was a nice guy—very relaxed. If someone felt uncomfortable or didn't want to perform, Grubbs wouldn't force them. He'd told them right out that this wasn't a boot camp. These lessons were just for people eager to learn.

"And I'm a musical god, but you can just call me Chris Keller."

A few people laughed while others rolled their eyes. Haley was among the latter. She wasn't sure if Chris was new. If he had been a counselor last year, then Haley had never had him for any of her lessons. Either way, she considered herself lucky.

"This summer you'll be helping us teach lessons on playing instruments, music composition, and vocal performance," Grubbs stated. "I know this is lame, but why don't we all sit in a circle. We'll introduce ourselves, mention what instruments we play, and skills we have. This way we'll get a better idea of where to place you when we make the schedules."

Everyone did as instructed and formed a circle.

"All right, I'll go first. Like I said, my name is Grubbs. I'm in a band. I play the guitar, piano, and drums. I also write and perform all of my band's music. We're currently in the works for a record deal."

People nodded appreciatively at that.

Chris Keller was up next. "I have a band called Keller Instinct. I play the guitar and piano. Like Grubbs, I compose and perform all of our music. And this Fall, I've managed to land a spot on tour with Gavin DeGraw and The Wreckers."

Everyone's eyes widened as they started murmuring amongst each other. Even Haley was surprised. How could someone as rude and arrogant as Chris Keller be a part of something so amazing?

"Now it's your turn." Grubbs motioned for the girl next to him to begin.

She introduced herself as Marnie. She didn't play any instruments but had taken singing lessons since she was a kid and competed in state-wide competitions. Chris asked if she would sing something, and she did. The girl's voice was strong and steady. She sounded great in Haley's opinion.

"Not bad," Chris commented. "Although you were a little flat at the end."

The girl flushed in embarrassment and put her head down. Haley shared an annoyed look with Jake, rolling her eyes.

They continued to go around the room, with each person making an introduction and showing off their skills. Of course Chris Keller's comments hadn't stopped with Marnie. He had something to say about everyone. Grubbs, though, would try to inject something positive. But that didn't stop everyone from feeling badly.

Finally, it was Haley's turn. "I'm Haley James. I play the guitar and piano. I also sing and compose music."

"Let's hear it then," Chris said.

Haley started to play a song on her guitar when Chris interrupted. "Aren't you going to sing?"

"Do I have to?" she found herself asking. It didn't matter if the crowd was big or small. Haley still got stage fright. The only person she'd ever sung for had been Nathan.

"No, it's fine if you don't want to," Grubbs spoke up.

Chris Keller, however, wasn't having it. "Then how exactly will she be able to relate to the campers? You can't be a true musician if you're not willing to perform. You'll be no better than those off-key losers at karaoke bars."

Everyone was staring at her expectantly, and Haley felt panic shoot through her. It was then that Jake cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm Jake Jagielski. I play the guitar and write and perform my own music."

"That's nice, Jake, but it's not your turn," Chris replied.

"Actually, Haley and I are going to perform something together."

Haley stared at him in surprise. "What?" she whispered.

"Just go with it. We'll do 'When the Stars Go Blue.' I know you know that one."

"A duet, huh?" Chris looked intrigued. "Go on then."

Haley repositioned her guitar along with Jake. There was no backing out of it now. She was still nervous, but it was somewhat of a relief knowing that she wouldn't have to play alone. Jake counted off, and they started playing in unison. He motioned for her to sing first.

Haley was shocked that the words were actually able to come out of her mouth. She and Jake took turns singing the verses and the chorus together. She didn't know how, but her nervousness had subsided. It felt like a live current was running through her body as they performed. By the time they'd finished, everyone was staring at them. Seconds later, they all began clapping.

"Wow, that was great, guys," Grubbs complimented, looking impressed.

"If it isn't our own Johnny and June Cash, ladies and gentlemen," Chris declared. "It was decent. I could tell that was the first time you guys performed together."

"Chris, come on," Grubbs said. "Don't be a dick."

"I'm a musician. I only speak the truth."

"Yes, well, you're also a jackass," Haley found herself saying. "All you've done is rudely criticize everyone. What puts you in a position to judge?"

Haley saw the other CITs nodding their heads in agreement.

"Because Chris Keller is awesome, which is only confirmed by the fact that I will be going on a national rock tour this Fall."

"From what I understand, it's our jobs as counselors to positively foster talent. Not put them down at every turn. If you keep that up, no one will want to take lessons." Haley could not stand Chris's haughty attitude. The guy was an egotistical ass. She felt bad for any of the campers that would get him as a counselor. Someone had to stand up to him.

"Well, someone has quite the mouth," Chris said and smiled. "This isn't because I spilled my soda on you yesterday, is it? Because that was totally you."

Haley wanted to scream in frustration but kept her emotions in check. It would only spur him on further. "All I'm saying is that a little humility and tact would do 'Chris Keller' some good," she said, making air quotes.

There was another round of applause from the CITs at that.

"Okay, guys, let's settle down," Grubbs interjected. "We still have to finish up."

The remaining people made their introductions. Much to Haley's satisfaction, Chris didn't say anything the rest of the time. She glanced at Jake and mouthed a "thank you." He really had saved her butt.

Jake smiled and mouthed back, "You're welcome."

* * *

Nathan heard another loud sigh next to him and rolled his eyes. "Tim, stop pouting."

"It's not fair."

"Dude, it's not that big a deal," Lucas commented.

"This sucks. Why did I have to get the shaft?" Tim was all bent out of shape, because Whitey put Nathan and Lucas together as assistant coaches for a basketball team. Tim would be helping out another team with some other guy named Ron.

"Because that's how Whitey divided us up," Nathan answered. "And you didn't get the shaft. Ron doesn't seem like a bad guy." They'd all talked for a few minutes after getting their assignments. Ron was actually pretty cool. He knew as much about the game as Nathan and Lucas. Of course, it did mean that he was competition.

"Okay, was everyone assigned to a team?" Whitey shouted. "Good. Next week when the campers arrive, we'll assign the players to your teams. I'll be posting the rosters as well as a schedule that will let you know of your practice times. Are there any questions?"

"Here we go," Nathan muttered when he noticed Tim raise his hand.

"What is it, Smith?" Whitey questioned, already looking put out.

"If we want, can we trade assistant coaching spots?"

"No," Whitey replied. "All assignments are final. For the rest of the time, I'm going to have you meet with the coach you'll be assisting. So break off and get to know each other. It's going to be a long summer."

"You're not going to be a coach this year?" Nathan asked Whitey afterward.

"I'll be running the recreational games, but I won't be coaching a specific team for the tournament."

"That's too bad, Coach," Lucas said.

"Don't worry. I put you in good hands." Whitey waved to a guy standing off to the sidelines of the court. The guy nodded and walked over. "Nathan, Lucas, I want you to meet Robert Irons. He's the coach you'll be working with."

Robert held out his hands. "Call me Bobby. Everyone does. It's nice to meet you both. Whitey has told me all about you. Congratulations on winning the state championship. You played a great game."

"Thanks," Nathan and Lucas replied and shook his hand.

"Bobby here played college ball and is going to be an assistant coach at Duke this Fall."

"No way," Nathan replied.

"I understand that you'll be a Blue Devil this season," Bobby said. "I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do. And I know Coach K is, too."

Nathan grinned. "Thanks. I'm looking forward to it, too."

"That's exactly the kind of attitude we want to see. As for this summer, I consider myself lucky to have you guys helping me. What do you say we go and shoot around for a while? I'd really like to get a sense of your playing styles and see how we can best use them to our advantage."

"Sounds great," Lucas stated.

Bobby grinned. "All right then. Let's go."

* * *

"Admit it."

Nathan glanced at his brother. "What?" They were walking back to their cabin. They needed to take showers after their game with Bobby.

"You are totally glad that you stayed. Admit it."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you had left yesterday, then you never would've met Bobby. Don't act like you weren't excited that he and Coach K are eager to work with you."

"You're being ridiculous," Nathan replied, trying to appear nonchalant. The truth was, he was glad that he'd met Bobby. Nathan really liked the guy. He was very knowledgeable about the game and had given them some good feedback. It gave Nathan an even better feeling about his decision to attend Duke.

"Whatever. You know I'm right. You just won't admit it."

They arrived at the cabin and found it empty. Nathan was relieved. He was actually in a good mood and did not want to hear any more of Tim's bitching. The fact that Julian and Ashton weren't around was another plus.

Walking over to the dresser, Nathan grabbed some clean clothes. Lucas did the same. Meanwhile, they started talking about the other coaches they'd seen and who might be competition. It was just after Nathan had taken his sweaty shirt off that the cabin door opened.

Jake walked in with Haley trailing behind him. They were both laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe you said that to him. That was awesome," Jake said.

"Ugh, the guy deserved it. Did you see his fa—" Haley's words immediately halted when she saw Nathan.

Nathan's good mood vanished instantly. His whole body tensed as he stared at Haley with the same stunned expression. As if they had a will of their own, Nathan's eyes scanned her from top to bottom. Haley was wearing a pretty yellow tank top and white shorts. Her outfit was simple but did an amazing job of showing off her natural curves. Nathan's mouth was suddenly dry.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you guys would be on the court," Jake apologized.

"We just got back," Lucas answered.

Nathan and Haley were still speechless.

"Oh, well, we'll just—"

"Actually, I don't need a shower. I'll just go for a swim in the lake." Lucas grabbed his swimsuit and put his shirt back on. "You want to come, Jake?"

"Uh, sure. Sounds good." He dropped his guitar by his bed and went to follow Lucas out the door.

Haley seemed to snap out of her stupor then. "I'll come with—"

"No, you stay."

"Luke," Nathan said, an edge to his voice. He knew exactly what his brother was trying to do.

Smiling at Haley, Lucas nudged her further into the room. "We'll just give you two some time to talk. You need it. Later." The door slammed quickly behind him, and then it was just the two of them left.

They stared at each other uncomfortably in silence. The tension in the room could've been cut with a knife. After a couple more minutes passed, it was Haley who spoke first.

"So you're helping Whitey coach this summer?"

"Whitey's not coaching. He's just running the program," Nathan answered dryly.

"Oh." She was at a loss for words again.

Nathan noticed the guitar case in her hand. "Are you teaching music?"

"Uh, yes. Jake and I both are. It's kind of nice to have at least one person I know there with me—especially after today," she added as an afterthought.

Nathan found himself asking, "What happened today?"

"Oh, um, it's just that jerk from yesterday—the one who spilled his soda on me—he's one of the counselors who runs the music program."

Involuntarily, Nathan felt his fists tighten at the mention of that guy. An image of his hands all over Haley flashed into his mind. "That sucks."

"Yeah. But Jake kind of helped me, so it was okay."

"Good." His tone was curt.

Haley stared at the ground and sighed. "Look, Nathan, about yesterday—"

"I can't really talk right now. I have to take a shower and—"

She was still talking over him. "—you have to know that I really didn't know you'd be here. I didn't even want to come, but Brooke and my mom kind of talked me into it."

"—then I have to meet up with Grubbs for another training session. So I'm—you didn't want to come?"

Haley shook her head. "Not really."

"Then that makes two of us. Lucas and my mom forced me to come here."

"But now I'm kind of glad that I did," Haley said softly. "It's good to see you, Nathan."

"Don't," was all he said.

"You probably don't want to hear this, but I feel horrible about the way we ended things. I never meant to—"

"You're right," he interrupted. "I don't want to hear this."

"Nathan—" she tried again.

"What's done is done, Haley," he snapped. "Besides, the coach I'll be assisting this summer will be at Duke in the fall. He says that Coach K is looking forward to working with me."

"So you are going to Duke. I wasn't sure if—"

"Yes, I am. And I'm glad that I'm going, too. It's always been my dream. It would've been stupid if I passed it up."

"Good," Haley said. She smiled, ignoring the pang to her heart. "That's good. You should have whatever you want. You deserve it."

"Yeah," Nathan muttered. He gestured behind him. "I have to take a shower. So you should go."

"Okay. Sure." She turned around to leave but looked back at the last second. "You've changed."

Nathan met her eyes briefly before glancing away. "I guess I have you to thank for that."

Haley didn't say anything. She just slipped out the door and shut it with a resounding click.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Then_**

"Now this is the life," Kat declared.

"If only we had a sexy cabana boy bringing us piña coladas. Then it would be perfect," Brooke added.

Haley shifted on her towel in an effort to get comfortable as her friends chatted beside her. The girls had some time off from training and were lying by the lake sunbathing. For a little while Haley was able to relax and enjoy the way the sun's rays warmed her body. The heat never bothered her, since she was always the type to be cold.

Unfortunately, her peace of mind didn't last long. Soon her thoughts drifted to Nathan. That's what happened any time she had a quiet moment to herself. It had been a few days since she'd spoken to him in the cabin. Haley couldn't get over the way he'd looked at her. Eyes that had always been so kind and loving were now cold and bitter. Haley had known that she hurt him, but she'd never expected for him to be so harsh toward her. It only made the guilt worse.

Haley had thought about approaching him again, but the few times that they were with their friends it was obvious that he didn't want to talk to her. Lucas and especially Brooke kept telling her not to give up. It was easier said than done, and Haley felt as though she was running out of options. She was certain that they and their other friends were telling Nathan the same thing—not that it did much good.

If only someone else could talk and get through to him. Someone that might make Nathan change his mind and be willing to give Haley another chance. Someone that Nathan respected. It took a moment before an idea popped into her head.

Within seconds, Haley was standing and gathering her things together.

"Haley, where are you going?" Peyton questioned.

Kat and Brooke's eyes snapped open.

"Tutor Girl?"

"I just remembered that I have to go do something."

"What is it?"

"Something." Haley dropped the last of her stuff into her bag, pulled on her tank top and shorts, and scooped up her towel. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

Haley headed for the main building, all the while trying to figure out what she should say. A few friendly faces passed by, and Haley gave them a small wave. When she reached the building, she stepped inside. The woman at the front desk asked who she was looking for and then directed her down the right corridor.

Haley took a few deep, calming breaths when she reached the office. There was no guarantee that he would help her, but she at least had to try. Mustering up her courage, Haley knocked on the door. There was a shout for her to come in.

Stepping inside, the first thing Haley noticed was the heat. The air had that dense, sticky feeling that could be cut with a knife. It was practically a sauna.

"Wow, it's hot in here."

"The damn air conditioner is broken. It figures," Whitey grumbled as he patted his bald, shiny head with a handkerchief. "All I have is this little fan." He motioned to the one sitting on his desk. "And it doesn't do much against the humidity."

"I'm sorry," Haley said.

"It's not your fault. And I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to an old man complain," he joked. "So what can I do for you, Miss James?"

"Um…" She bit her lip nervously. The idea had seemed so good in her head, but now she was having trouble saying it out loud.

"Yes?" he prodded.

"Well, um, I'm sure you've heard about Nathan and me."

"Ah, yes. Never underestimate how fast good gossip travels in a small town."

"Yeah," Haley mumbled.

"Of course, even if I hadn't heard about it, it would be hard not to notice. Nathan has been in a rather bad mood lately—even for him."

"Look, Coach Durham, I feel horrible about how I ended things with him. I've tried talking to him, but he's just so angry…he won't even give me a chance." Haley gave him a hopeful look. "I thought maybe you could…"

"You want me to talk to him," he finished.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I know that Nathan respects you, and he listens to you," Haley explained. "All I want is a chance to make things right."

Whitey sighed. "I don't know who you kids think I am. Does it say Dr. Phil on my nameplate? I don't think so," he said before Haley could reply. "Honestly, it's probably a good thing that Nathan will be focusing on his assistant coaching job this summer. The coach he's working with will be one of his coaches at Duke. He'll need the time to prepare. College ball isn't easy, you know."

"But—"

Whitey held up his hand to silence her and started writing on a post-it note. He ripped it off and handed it to her.

"Mess hall clean-up duty," Haley read.

"And that's after dinner."

Haley inwardly groaned. Clean-up duty in the mess hall after dinner was considered one of the worst tasks. Usually it was the CITs who goofed off during training that got stuck doing it as punishment.

"Look, Coach, if I said something to offend you—" Haley began.

"The only thing that offends me right now is this ungodly heat. With you I am just mildly annoyed." He pointed to the door. "Now scoot. I'll see you in the mess hall at seven p.m. sharp."

"But—"

"Out!" Whitey ordered.

Sighing, Haley trudged out of the office. So much for taking a chance. She had been hoping that Whitey would be able to help her with Nathan. Instead she had just gotten herself into more trouble. Now she was stuck cleaning up the mess hall with the rest of the delinquents. She just couldn't seem to catch a break.

* * *

Pulling her hair back, Haley tied it in a ponytail. Before dinner she had changed into a pair of shorts and an old tank top. Cleaning the mess hall was just that—messy. Haley certainly didn't want to chance ruining any of her good clothes.

"I'm so glad they're doing a movie night," Brooke said as she ate the last bite of her hamburger. "Today sucked. I can't wait until this training is over, and I can just boss the campers around'

"It's nice to know that the power won't be going to your head," Peyton teased.

"What are they showing again?" Jake questioned.

"It better not be a chick flick. I am not getting stuck sitting through _The Notebook_ a second year in a row," Lucas griped.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You loved it, and you know it."

"I thought it was pretty good," Tim added, his mouth full of food.

"Tim, close your mouth," Kat scolded. "I heard the movie is, like, _Spider-man_ or something."

"Sweet. Kirsten Dunst." Lucas bumped fists with Jake before wiping the smile off of his face at the look Brooke was giving him. "But of course I prefer brunettes. Right, Pretty Girl?"

Brooke's eyes narrowed slightly. "Mm hmm." She smiled suddenly. "That's okay, Broody. I've always loved me some Tobey Maguire. He does look hot in his Spider-man suit."

"Hands down one of the best superhero butts," Kat agreed.

"I agree. That's how I want my glutes to look," Tim declared. "Buns of steel, baby."

"That's Superman," Brooke corrected.

"You can't really see Superman's buns. He's always wearing that red diaper and cape."

Peyton and Haley shared a look and laughed out loud as their friends continued to debate the best superhero butt. Sometimes they had the weirdest conversations.

"Let's just go get our seats," Lucas said, shaking his head in defeat.

"Haley, aren't you coming?" Brooke asked when Haley stayed seated.

"I can't go. I got stuck with clean-up tonight."

Peyton frowned. "How did that happen?"

"Whitey. Don't ask," Haley replied. "You guys go on. Have fun."

"Where's Nate?" Tim inquired. "Someone should tell him about the movie."

"Last time I saw him he was in the cabin," Lucas answered. "He said he wasn't hungry."

Peyton smirked. "Twenty bucks says that boy ordered a pizza for himself and didn't want to share."

"If he did, I don't blame him. I think there was a bone in my hamburger." Brooke shuddered. "They need to fix the food situation."

"Guys, we should go," Jake interrupted, checking his watch. "The movie will be starting soon, and the seats are probably filling up."

"Okay. Sorry, Tutor Girl." Brooke gave her a sympathetic look. "Tobey calls."

"Have fun," Haley called after them. There were still a few straggling CITs eating, so Haley just remained in her seat until they left.

"Good. You are right on time."

Looking behind her, Haley saw Whitey. She stood up. "Look, Whitey, I just want to say I'm sorry again if I—"

Whitey held up his hand. "That won't be necessary." He was staring at something past her and suddenly grinned. "Ah, here comes your partner in crime now."

Haley turned her head and felt her breath catch. Nathan had just walked in the door. He halted for a second when he saw her. She stared back at Whitey, confused.

"Nathan, how nice of you to join us," Whitey called.

Nathan glanced around the empty room, purposefully keeping his eyes away from her. "What, are we the only ones who have clean-up duty tonight?"

Just then a girl and two guys walked in. Whitey shooed them away. "You kids have the night off. Get out of here."

"Awesome," one of the guys exclaimed, and they left quicker than they came.

Haley heard Nathan sigh next to her and suppressed a smile, finally understanding what exactly Whitey was doing.

"This mess hall needs to be spick and span for tomorrow morning," Whitey declared and grabbed a mop resting against the wall. He handed it to Nathan.

Nathan eyed it disapprovingly. "There are only two of us," he pointed out. "It's going to take forever."

Whitey shrugged. "I guess it will have to be a joint effort, then." He was just about to leave when he turned around one last time. "By the way, it's a mess hall. Not a library. Talking is allowed. From what I hear, you two could use some good conversation."

He then sent Haley a discreet wink and left.

"Nosey old man," Nathan grumbled, obviously annoyed.

"Do you want to do the tables or the floor?" Haley questioned, ignoring his bad mood. She was just happy to finally be in the same room as Nathan, even if the same didn't apply to him. The only time she got to see him was during meals with their friends, and even then he gave her the cold shoulder.

Haley was sure that wouldn't change tonight, but she had to admit that just being around him helped lessen some of the pain. There was a constant ache in her heart from missing him. At this point, she would take what she could get.

"Whatever. I'll do the floor," he replied, still not quite looking at her.

"Okay. I'll do the tables, then."

Nathan just huffed and took off in search of the water bucket. Haley stared after him before grabbing some rags from the kitchen to clean the tables. There were abandoned trays and crumbs everywhere.

"Gross," she muttered and looked up when Nathan came back into the room carrying the water bucket.

He dropped it on the ground with a loud _thud_ and sighed as he dunked the mop. He gripped the handle tightly. Haley could see his knuckles turning white as he pushed the mop with furious strokes. His mood seemed to be worsening by the minute.

Haley sighed softly to herself. She finally had Nathan to herself, but she doubted it would do her much good. It was evident talking to her was the last thing he wanted to do. Staring at the dirty tables before her and then back at a fuming Nathan, Haley couldn't help but think that this really was a mess.

* * *

**Now**

Closing her eyes, Haley prayed for patience. The rhythmic banging of the basketball against the shed wall was starting to grate on her nerves. Nathan had been doing it for at least twenty minutes. She swore the only reason he'd kept it up this long was because he knew it was annoying her.

Two could play that game. She pulled a piece of bubble gum out of her pocket and tossed it in her mouth. She began chewing and, once the gum was pliable enough, blew a large bubble.

Nathan glanced in Haley's direction when he heard the sharp popping of her gum. Rolling his eyes, he continued to bounce the basketball. He tried throwing it harder when he heard Haley blowing more bubbles. In between she would snap the gum between her teeth. It pierced his ears every time she did it, which he had a feeling she already knew.

Gritting his teeth, Nathan tried to ignore her. He focused on the basketball. The game always calmed him down. At least it usually did. It was in that moment he realized what he'd be missing if he didn't get out of this damn shed soon. He didn't spend all summer preparing for the basketball tournament to miss it.

Haley, meanwhile, felt like she was going stir crazy. They'd been cooped inside for too long. Snapping her gum in frustration, she couldn't stop reciting lyrics in her head. All that practice and for nothing. Chris was going to be pissed at her but, then again, this wasn't her fault. She sighed mid bubble, blowing it bigger and bigger until it popped. She'd just started to blow another one when Nathan groaned.

"Can you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Popping and snapping that damn gum. It's giving me a headache," he replied.

Haley shrugged innocently. "It's no more annoying than someone throwing a basketball against a wall over and over again."

"What do you expect me to do? I'm bored."

"So am I. And thanks to you, I now have a splitting headache."

"Fine," he huffed. "I won't throw the ball anymore if you spit out the gum."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Nathan tossed the ball aside as Haley spit her gum in the wrapper. Afterward, she rubbed her neck and stretched out her cramped legs. Nathan watched as a few beads of sweat dripped down her chest to below her shirt. The fabric was sticking to her curves in this heat.

Once again, Nathan was reminded of how small this space was—with Haley completely unaware of the affect she had on him. The longer he watched her, the harder it was to look away. When she started biting on her lip for the thousandth time, he felt the last strand of his self-control snap.

"You know, there is one thing we can do while we wait."

"Yeah, what?" Haley questioned absentmindedly. She was too busy fanning herself to notice Nathan move beside her.

He grabbed her hand to still it. Haley's head snapped up at the contact as tingles spread through her skin. Nathan was so close she could smell his familiar aftershave. Her body temperature shot up a thousand degrees when he started to slowly rub his thumb over her knuckles.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you want me to do?" His voice was low, husky.

Haley was frozen in place as he moved in closer. His nose brushed hers, and her eyes shut momentarily. His other hand trailed up her arm to her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his lips graze the underside of her neck.

As if it had a mind of its own, her hand slid up his solid, muscular chest. She pulled him closer, her hand fisting his shirt. She gasped when he reached her sweet spot with his lips. He always knew just how to drive her crazy.

Haley's fingers slid in his hair, holding him to her. She heard him groan against her skin as she teased the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He kissed his way up to her cheeks. Their noses brushed once more. He was so close to her lips. Haley didn't need to open her eyes to know they were practically centimeters away.

"I want you," Nathan whispered, slowing closing the distance between them.

Her eyes snapped open then; his words like a bucket of ice cold water. She turned her head before he could kiss her. The live current that had been flowing through her body fizzled, leaving her feeling sad and empty. "We can't," Haley murmured.

Nathan frowned, confused. "Why not?"

The hurt was obvious in her voice. "You know why."

* * *

_**Then**_

"You got in pretty late last night. Anything you want to tell us?"

Haley looked up from her clipboard. The campers would be arriving any minute. All of the counselors and CITs were to be in their designated areas to greet them. As soon as everyone got off the buses things were bound to get hectic. It was their job to direct the campers to their cabin leaders, minimizing the chaos as much as possible.

"Just mess hall duty. The usual," she answered.

The rest of the week Whitey had made it his own personal mission to force her and Nathan together. At first Haley had been grateful. Her chances to actually spend time with Nathan and talk to him were few and far between. But it soon became obvious that Nathan wasn't going to crack no matter what the circumstances. All of Haley's attempts at conversation were met with either an eye roll or more silence. Eventually their mess hall duties became exactly what they were supposed to be—torture. And no matter how much Haley now begged Whitey to not interfere, he still wouldn't listen. She'd created a monster.

"Your mess hall duties with Nathan," Brooke pointed out. "Let's not forget that important detail."

"So any progress?" Peyton questioned.

"Unless you want to count the time my stomach made a weird noise and Nathan looked at me funny, then no. No progress."

Kat nudged her. "But you've tried talking to him, right?"

"Key word there is 'tried.' The boy is a fortress. There's no getting through to him."

"Keep trying, Tutor Girl. You broke down his walls once. You'll be able to do it again," Brooke encouraged.

"I'm not so sure. Not when I'm the one who made him put them back up in the first place." Haley shrugged. "It's whatever. Honestly, I just don't feel like talking about it right now. We have a job to do."

"I can smell the fresh meat already."

Peyton laughed and shook her head at the brunette. "Sometimes you seriously scare me."

"Brooke scares a lot of people. No biggie," Alex interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be in sick bay with crabs or something?" Brooke replied.

"Actually, I was just talking to Xander over there." Alex waved to a tall, dark-haired guy several feet away. "I needed to pass the time until the campers finally got here. Then I can do a full assessment of what we're working with this summer. If you see any cute redheaded campers, they're mine. I've always wanted to sleep with a ginger."

"My point exactly," Brooke muttered. "But I noticed you didn't say boys. Does that mean you're including chicks, as well?"

"Well, I have kissed a girl and I did like it. But it wasn't really my thing. So I'm sticking with boys for good now. Although if my guy was interested in a little girl-on-girl action, then I guess I could—"

"We get the picture," Peyton interrupted before Alex could get into her x-rated fantasies.

"I see the buses," Kat announced.

They all breathed a sigh of relief at the distraction.

Haley clutched her clipboard and watched the approaching buses. "Here we go."

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan could see that Lucas was itching to talk to him. He didn't know what his brother expected. His answer over the last three days was the same each time he asked. But it seemed that Lucas was determined to hear something new. In which case, his brother was going to be sorely disappointed.

"I've got to go check on a few things. I'll be back," Grubbs said before taking off.

"No," Nathan stated before Lucas could even begin.

"What?"

"I know what you're going to ask, and the answer is no. Nothing has changed."

"You were gone longer than usual last night."

"That's because the mess hall was dirtier than usual. It's not my fault people are pigs."

"So you're saying that you and Ha—"

"No."

"You expect me to believe that in all the time you've been spending together, you haven't once spoken or—"

"Nope, nothing. And it's not as if we are doing this of our own free will. Whitey is just being a nosy old man. So quit asking me, because it's really starting to get annoying. And trust me, you do not want me to be in a bad mood when these campers get here," Nathan warned.

Lucas held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, message received." He checked his watch. "Are the buses late? I thought they would be here by now."

"'Traffic. The black spell that makes commuters forget that they are in love,'" said a voice behind them. Nathan knew without looking it was Ashton.

Nathan whispered to Lucas, "Tell me again how we got stuck with him today?"

Lucas shrugged and shook his head.

Nathan looked up just in time to see Jake and Tim passing them. Julian was trailing behind, blathering on.

"'Follow me or perish, sweater monkies.' _Bring It On_? Come on, you guys have to know that one. Your girlfriends are cheerleaders."

Jake and Tim shook their heads and started to walk faster.

"I don't know which one is worse," Nathan muttered.

"Julian's not a bad guy. He's just…"

"A dork?" he supplied, smirking.

"I was going to say enthusiastic. The guy loves films. What can you do?"

"You need to stop being so damn nice, Luke." Nathan had already heard enough movie quotes this past week to last him a lifetime. He didn't know how he was going to survive the summer without going insane. "You'd think you'd at least be annoyed by the guy who's crushing on your girlfriend."

Every time Julian so much as got within five feet of Brooke, the guy would turn into a bumbling, blushing mess. The girls thought it was cute, and Brooke would shoot him one of her dazzling smiles every now and then. Nathan didn't know why Lucas didn't say anything.

"It's Brooke. Who doesn't have a crush on her?" Lucas joked. "It's harmless, Nate."

"Whatever. If you find him peeping outside her cabin, don't say I didn't warn you."

Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head at his brother. "You're such an ass."

"Okay, guys, I've been told the buses are here," Grubbs interrupted, slightly out of breath. They're passing through the front gates now. Everyone knows what they're doing?"

"We got it," Lucas replied.

"Good. Because here they are now."

Sure enough, the buses finally came into view. One after the other they drove up and parked. The doors opened, and the campers came stampeding out. Nathan remembered the long ride and the eagerness to finally stand and get some fresh air. Then again, a part of him had wanted to stay right where he was. Haley had been asleep on his shoulder. He remembered watching her and thinking how cute she was cuddled into him—she looked so peaceful—despite the anger she'd been shooting his way moments prior.

Something whacked Nathan, and he found himself dragged back to reality. The sting of the memory was more potent than the blow to his chest. He looked over to see Lucas staring at him in concern.

"You okay?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm fine," he dismissed. He held up his clipboard and motioned to the campers making their way toward them. "We've got a job to do. Remember?"

Eager for a distraction, Nathan threw himself into his check-in duties. It was simple enough: Find the name, check it off, and direct the person to his/her cabin. It was a relief, for once, to hear Ashton speaking normally.

"You're in Cabin Five, and your leader is Heather," Nathan told a pair of blondes.

"Thanks," the taller girl to the left said, giggling.

"What cabin is yours?" her friend asked, batting her eyelashes. "Maybe we're close by."

"I don't know yet," Nathan lied. These were not the first set of giggling airheads to come on to him today, and he was sure they wouldn't be the last. The least he told them the better.

"Next," he called without looking up. Hopefully, they would get the message and leave. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief when he heard them walk away. It only lasted for a second.

"Um, excuse me, but, like, I don't know where I'm supposed to be. Could you, like, tell me what cabin I'm in? That'd be, like, awesome."

_This is going to be one long-ass day_, he thought, gritting his teeth.

"What's your name?" he asked, still looking down.

"Daytona Green," the girl answered, her voice less high-pitched. But there was still a hint of amusement. "But you can call me Toni."

That caught Nathan's attention. His head snapped up, and his eyes grew wide at the tall redheaded girl standing before him. "Oh my God…Toni?"

"Long time no see, Nate." She smiled. "I must say I'm a little offended that you didn't recognize my voice. But then again, I guess you've been dealing with a lot of girls like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb before me."

Nathan laughed. His first real laugh in a while. "I can't believe it's you." He opened his arms to hug her. When she jumped into his embrace, he twirled her around. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

Lucas stared between the two. "You two know each other?"

"Oh, sorry. Luke, this is Toni. Her father is a fellow race car driver and friend of my Uncle Cooper. We used to hang out as kids whenever we went to visit Coop. Toni, this is my brother Lucas," Nathan introduced and then looked back at Toni. "It's been, what, five years since we last saw each other?"

"More or less." Toni shook Lucas's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Lucas."

"You, too."

"So you're going to be here the whole summer?"

"Yup. I guess you're stuck with me." She nudged him.

Nathan threw his arm around her shoulders, smiling. "I think I can live with that. As a counselor in training, allow me to personally welcome you to Camp Aldrich. Luke, can you hold down the fort here while I help Toni get settled in?"

"Sure. Go ahead. Ashton and I have got it covered."

"'The sooner you have to fall behind, the more time you have to catch up,'" Ashton muttered.

Toni looked to Nathan, who shook his head. "It's better if you don't ask. Come on."

Nathan began to lead Toni away from the crowd and toward the cabins, catching up and telling her all the ins and outs of the camp in the meantime. What he didn't notice was a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring after him, focused on the arm he still had around Toni's shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Then**_

Haley plucked at the strings of her guitar aimlessly. The notes were random and would sound disjointed to anyone with an untrained ear. After getting her group of campers settled in, Haley had come to the music room. It was the first moment she had to herself since this morning.

No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on the task before her, she just couldn't. Haley's stomach was in knots as the image of Nathan and that girl from earlier kept flashing in her mind. Who was she? How did they know each other? Were they close? Because they looked it. And if they were, how come Nathan had never mentioned her? So many questions with way too many possible answers—and not all of them pleasant.

If she really wanted answers, then she would leave this room and find Lucas. Surely he would know what was going on. She had seen him talking to the girl with Nathan. Unfortunately, Haley's desire to avoid the situation altogether was just as strong as her curiosity to know what the hell was going on.

She was being a coward, she knew. Probably just overreacting. But Haley couldn't help it. She had reached her limit. After almost a week of trying to get Nathan to say two words to her, she had to admit it hurt to see him smiling and touching some other girl. The hug and his hand around her shoulders were probably harmless. People hugged each other in greeting. If you're friends, you might throw an arm around them in an affectionate kind of way.

But did he have to look so excited? There was once a time when Nathan's eyes would light up when she came into the room. It was mere weeks ago, but it already it felt like months. How would it feel in another couple of weeks? The pain was already eating her up inside. Obviously this girl he knew had also come to camp for the summer. Would she and Nathan be hanging out a lot? Would it be more difficult to capture his attention now?

Without realizing it, Haley plucked the string of the guitar with such force that it snapped. She cursed under her breath and set her guitar aside before she broke another one. Putting her head in her hands, she sighed, at a loss for what to do.

"If you think today is bad, it's only going to get worse."

"Great," she muttered at the sight of Chris Keller. Just what she needed. She hadn't seen much of him this week, and she preferred it that way.

"Campers can be so annoying. But then again, it's just more potential fans for Chris Keller. And Chris Keller is always _friendly _to his fans." He winked, smirking.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Ew. I really didn't need to know that."

"What happened there?" he said, nodding to her severed guitar string.

"Nothing." She made a move to get up.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"So hostile. Don't get me wrong, every guy likes a firecracker. They're hot, no pun intended. But today you seem extra annoyed, even for you."

"I'm just not in a good mood," Haley answered.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Not that Chris Keller cares because I have better things to do than deal with emotional chicks, but this wouldn't happen to be about that tall, dark, scary boyfriend of yours having his hands all over another girl this morning, does it?"

"His hands weren't all over her, and he's not my boyfriend," Haley snapped.

Chris grinned. "Nope, no jealousy there."

"I'm not jealous. I was just surprised."

He shrugged. "Sure, if that's your story."

"Look, you know nothing about me or my boy—my friend. So why don't you for once not give your almighty opinion and leave it be?"

"Okay," he answered simply, still wearing that all-knowing grin. "But think about this: All of that raw emotion you're feeling right now is the best inspiration you'll have for writing a song. And not just the usual dance-club mixed with heartache crap that you hear on the radio, but something deep and true. It can be very therapeutic."

Haley was silent as she mulled over his words. Her level of frustration was growing, and she had very few opportunities to let it out. She'd written songs over the years, but most of their meanings seemed like kid's stuff compared to what she was going through now. Maybe Chris was right for once. Maybe she should put it all out there in her music.

"Or you could make out with me. I've been told kissing Chris Keller can cure you of anything."

Suddenly, the ounce of respect she'd just gained for him in that moment was gone. "I think I'll pass," she said, scowling. Grabbing her guitar, she left the room.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind," he called after her.

Haley had barely stepped outside when she ran into Brooke.

"Tutor Girl, I've been looking everywhere for you," the brunette exclaimed.

"Well, you found me."

"We were supposed to head over to the mess hall together, remember?"

"Right, sorry. I forgot," Haley replied. "But I'm not hungry so—"

"Okay, look, I saw your face earlier so I know that you probably want to avoid Nathan at all costs. Even if that means skipping lunch with yours truly and the rest of the gang. And I know how that mind of yours works, but you don't have to worry," Brooke assured her. "That girl Nathan was hugging earlier was an old childhood friend."

"Brooke, look, it's okay. I don't need an explanation. I was just surprised and needed a moment. It's fine now," she stated calmly.

Brooke, however, was not buying it. "He didn't know she was going to be here. So there is no reason you can't come to lunch."

"I told you I'm not hungry." It was true enough. She had lost her appetite. Although, she doubted she would get it back by going to lunch with Nathan and his "old friend" there.

"Then come anyway. I won't take no for an answer," Brooke declared before Haley could protest.

The brunette grabbed her arm and started dragging her forward. When Brooke set her mind to something, there was no escape.

* * *

It took a good solid push from Brooke before Haley made her way over to their friends' table. Sure enough, Nathan and that girl were sitting among them. Haley tried to appear normal as she walked closer. The knot in her stomach had tightened, and her heart was pounding with anxiety inside her chest.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Brooke said to the group, sounding like her usual bubbly self. "A few campers needed our help."

"So you didn't boss them around and torture them like you promised?" Peyton teased.

"Not yet. Right now I'm just lulling them into a false sense of security," Brooke beamed.

Lucas laughed. "That's my girlfriend. Isn't she sweet?"

Taking a seat between Lucas and Brooke, Haley made a conscious effort to focus on her friends' banter. She couldn't let her eyes wander over to the animated conversation she could hear between Nathan and that girl. If he could ignore her so easily, then Haley could do the same. Or at least try to.

"I'm gonna go grab a tray," Brooke announced, sending Haley a reassuring look before getting up.

Peyton and Kat started talking to her, no doubt trying to keep her occupied. Lucas, too, seemed to sense her unease and joined in on the mundane discussion.

Unable to completely overcome her curiosity, Haley snuck a peek at the girl next to Nathan. It had been hard to get a good look at her earlier, but now she had the perfect view. She had long, straight red hair, light skin, and a pretty face. She wasn't as glamorous as Brooke and Kat. Even Peyton had an edge to her style. This girl was definitely more natural and sporty looking. She wore barely any makeup and had on a blue tank top with a small printed NASCAR logo.

Haley watched as the girl ate a mouthful of chili and cringed. "God, Nathan, you were right. This food is awful."

"I told you."

His laughter sent another jab of pain through Haley, and it wasn't until Tim spoke that she was able to look away.

"Haley, aren't you going to eat?"

It was at that moment that the atmosphere at the table shifted. Finally, Nathan and the girl looked over at her. Everyone went quiet. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath to see what her reaction would suddenly be.

Haley forced a smile. "I'm actually not that hungry."

"Well, I took too much food. You can share with me," Lucas offered, his subtle smile letting her know that he was offering her more than just a meal.

"Thanks." She grabbed an apple from his tray but didn't take a bite.

"So, what did I miss?" Brooke asked. If she sensed the awkwardness hanging in the air, she didn't show it. She turned toward the redhead. "I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Brooke."

The redhead nodded. "Daytona, but you can call me Toni."

"It's nice to meet you. And this is Haley," Brooke added when it was obvious Nathan wasn't going to finish the introductions.

Toni smiled. "Hi."

Nathan must have already told her about their situation. Haley could see the curiosity in the girl's eyes as they stared at each other. But Toni still seemed friendly enough.

Not the type to be rude, Haley smiled back. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"So, Toni, how do you and Nathan know each other?" Brooke questioned before the awkward silence could return.

"Nathan and I were friends as kids. His uncle and my father race cars together."

"Ooh, then you must know Nathan's hot Uncle Cooper." She sighed longingly. "I always had a crush on him, but he never was into dating high school girls."

Lucas cleared his throat, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course, even if he did, I wouldn't go out with him," she quickly recovered. "Not when I have you, Broody."

"Uh-huh," he muttered, grinning wryly.

"Whatever. You know I love you, Luke, but every girl is allowed to have a hot uncle fantasy. Just like we all have a hot dad fantasy."

"What?" Haley questioned, not sure if she'd heard her right.

"God, Brooke," Nathan muttered as the others busted out laughing.

"Who is her hot dad fantasy?" Tim questioned.

Peyton shook her head. "Please, can we not get into that? I'm eating."

"But I want to know."

"It's not important," Brooke answered just as Kat said, "Peyton's dad."

Jake just barely stopped himself from spitting out his soda as the others cracked up.

"That is so wrong," Nathan muttered.

"That is too funny," Toni declared.

"Lucas, your girl is kinky," Tim commented.

Lucas shrugged. "I've learned that Brooke is Brooke. Nothing shocks me anymore."

"Whatever, you all have your freaky fantasies. I'm just more open about mine," Brooke replied, unashamed. "Now if we can get back to the topic at hand. Toni, you said your dad and Cooper are race car drivers together."

"Yes. So when Nathan was visiting Cooper, he would bring him along to the track. My mom used to have them over for dinner afterward. That was before Cooper learned to cook."

"And you learned that there were other sports besides racing cars. This girl had never even touched a basketball until I came along."

"Whatever. You knew nothing about cars. And from what I've heard from Coop, you still don't."

"Hey!"

Toni shook her head at him and continued, "Anyway, we kept in touch for a little while. But it's been several years since we've seen each other."

"And what a coincidence that you both ended up at the same camp," Brooke stated. She sounded casual, but Haley didn't miss the way Nathan eyed her skeptically.

"Actually, as I was telling Nathan earlier, it wasn't that much of a coincidence. He's kind of the reason I'm here."

Brooke's eyes widened innocently in surprise. "He is?"

The others seemed to be holding their breath, once again. Meanwhile, Haley felt like she might be sick.

"Yes. You see, I got into a bit of trouble with my dad. Some of the other drivers' sons are always going on about how women aren't skilled enough to be involved in the sport. They think our reflexes aren't fast enough and we scare too easily because of the speed," Toni explained. "I finally got so sick of hearing it that I decided to teach them a lesson. So we had a little after-hours competition."

"Not surprising since she was never one to shy away from challenges. You tell her she can't do it, and she'll do it just to prove you wrong. I remember we once dared her to eat dirt."

"Which I did despite how disgusting it was."

"So what happened with the race?" Jake inquired.

"Of course I totally smoked those guys. But our dads—or should I say _my_ _dad_—found out, and I got in big trouble. He's convinced I've been hanging out with the guys too much. Then Cooper told him about Nathan going to camp this summer, so it gave my dad the idea to send me. I didn't tell Nathan, because I wanted it to be a surprise. And now here I am."

So Nathan didn't know that she would be coming. Haley felt slightly relieved. The idea of him making secret plans with other girls—even if it was innocent—was no less upsetting. At least she knew he wasn't hiding anything.

"What did your mom say about all of this?" Kat asked.

"She passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"I was always a tomboy anyway, so it probably wouldn't have mattered. And camp sure isn't going to change that, despite what my dad thinks."

"So what activities have you signed up for?" Lucas questioned.

"A few crafts, some music lessons, and basketball."

"Actually, there isn't any basketball for girls. There wasn't that much interest," Nathan informed her.

"Oh, I know. I'm trying out with the guys."

"You are?" He sounded impressed.

"Yup. I've been practicing ever since you beat me in our last big game. I've gotten pretty good. Although, if you want to give me some pointers, that would be great, too."

"Sure. We'll go to the court after this."

"Great," she exclaimed. She took another bite of her food and made the same disgusted look as before. "On second thought, I might head over there now. I can't eat any more of this."

"I'll join you," he added quickly. "See you guys later."

Nathan nodded at the group, but still wouldn't look in Haley's direction. As she watched them leave, she could sense her friends watching her. Forcing her gaze away from the pair, Haley bit into her apple. It was sourer than she expected.

* * *

"So that was kind of awkward."

Nathan caught the ball as it bounced off the backboard and handed it back to Toni. "What was?" he questioned, although he already knew the answer.

"Lunch with your friends. And Haley," Toni added.

When she first arrived, he'd been surprised to learn that Toni already knew all about Haley. She'd said that his uncle had mentioned her a few times. Based on the sad look she'd given him, he could tell she also knew about the breakup. Nathan then told her about his friends and how they arranged it so Haley would also be at camp. Toni simply nodded and hadn't tried to pry any further—for which Nathan was thankful.

"Oh." He looked away from her and put his hands in his pockets.

"She seems nice. Pretty, too," she commented.

Nathan didn't say anything.

"I can see why it's probably so difficult to be around her all the time now."

"Are you going to take the shot or what?" he retorted, his voice a little sharper than he'd intended.

"Sorry. I guess it's still a sore subject."

"No," Nathan said, sighing. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off. It's just…it's not something I'm really ready to talk about."

"I understand." She faced the basket and took a shot. "But I want you to know that if you do ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know it's been awhile since we've hung out, but sometimes having an outside perspective can be a good thing."

"Thanks," he replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good." She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "So, how am I doing?"

"You're not bad."

"I told you."

"But you seriously need to work on your lay-ups. They're kind of sloppy."

Toni retrieved the ball and threw it to him. "You're the expert. Coach away."

For the next half hour, Nathan practiced with Toni and taught her the proper technique. He was grateful for the distraction. He didn't have to be as cautious around her like he did with his friends. When Lucas and the others stared at him, it was like they were deciphering his every move and trying to figure out what it meant. They blatantly had an agenda. With Toni, however, he could just forget about all of the drama and be himself. And he hadn't felt like himself in a long time.

"Yes!" Toni cheered when she finally made the perfect lay-up. She and Nathan exchanged high-fives.

"The guys won't know what hit them."

"When are tryouts?"

"Wednesday. Which reminds me, I have to meet up with Lucas. We have some things to go over with our coach."

"No problem. I'm going to explore more of the camp. Did you want to meet up for dinner?"

"Sure. I'll save you a seat."

"Great. Later, Scott." She tossed him the ball. "Don't miss me too much."

He chuckled. "I'll try."

Toni turned to leave, and he watched her walk away. A small grin formed on Nathan's face. Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Then**_

She was torturing herself. There was no other explanation for it. Haley had promised herself that she wouldn't visit this place. It brought back too many painful memories. It was like twisting the knife that was already shoved through her heart.

And yet there she stood on the edge of the dock. A dock she had been completely petrified of until a tall, handsome, cocky basketball player had helped her conquer her fear. The memory hit her in full force.

_They stepped out of the woods to a mini beach in front of the lake. There was also a little dock over to the left._

_"Wow, it's so beautiful," Haley said in awe as she took it all in._

_"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "If you look ahead of us, that's the other half of camp across the lake."_

_"When did you find this?"_

_"Shortly after I left the basketball court," he explained as he started to walk towards the dock._

_"Where are you going?" she asked quickly._

_"To sit down," Nathan answered._

_"Why not just stay over here?" Haley questioned as she grabbed his arm. _

_Nathan stopped and turned around to face her. "Haley, are you trying to seduce me?" he teased with a smirk._

_"No," she replied as she dropped his arm and rolled her eyes. "I just meant that it might not be safe."_

_"I was sitting on it before and didn't have any problems."_

_"Well, what about the weird creatures in the water?" she challenged._

_"Haley, it's a lake. I highly doubt Jaws or some giant alligator is going to spring up and try to eat me alive," Nathan pointed out, laughing._

_"You never know," she persisted._

_"You're freaking out. Since when does the great Haley James get scared?" he asked, purposely trying to get a rise out of her._

_"I am not. I'm just cautious," Haley defended indignantly._

_"Oh no, you're definitely scared of something," Nathan retorted as he examined her. _

_As she folded her arms defensively, he gave her a look that he wasn't buying it. A minute later she finally caved. "Oh, all right. When I was four, my parents took our family to New Hampshire for a week. We stayed in my uncle's cabin by a lake. One day, I was just sitting on the pier—minding my own business—when my older sister Taylor snuck up on me and pushed me in. _

"_I didn't know how to swim so my dad had to jump in after me. It was just…it just really rattled me—all the dark water and slimy fish in there. I guess you could say I've been afraid of lakes and docks ever since. I know it's really stupid, right?" she finished, feeling a little embarrassed. _

_"No," he simply replied. "It's only bad if you let it control you."_

_"That's easy for you to say. It's not like you have some major fear haunting you." _

_At that moment, Nathan couldn't quite meet Haley's eyes. "Well, I'm here. So why not try it now?" _

_"I don't think so," Haley countered, still not moving from her spot on the tiny beach._

_"Come on. We'll take it slow. We won't even go all the way to the end. We'll just stay towards this side."_

_"I can't," she replied, shaking her head. Haley had been petrified of lakes for years. She highly doubted that she could overcome that fear in one afternoon._

_"Trust me," Nathan stated as he came closer to her. He held out his hand for her to take. She was a strong person. He knew she could do it._

_"I don't know you well enough to trust you," Haley pointed out._

_"We can change that." Nathan, once again, held his hand out to her. _

_Haley let out a loud sigh and gave him an uneasy look. A minute later, she finally relented and placed her small hand in his big one. He laced their fingers together and started to walk backwards—his eyes never leaving hers. _

_Haley felt like she couldn't breathe. Between his piercing blue eyes and the contact of their hands, she felt like she was in a trance. Haley didn't look away until they finally stopped._

_"Oh my God," she exclaimed when she noticed just how far on the dock they were. They were halfway across._

_"You said that we would stay close to the beach," Haley said as she placed her free hand on her hip. "You lied."_

_"I didn't lie. I just decided to alter our plan a little. Besides, I'm right here. Nothing will happen to you…" _

Goose bumps formed on Haley's skin. She swore she could still feel Nathan's warm, protective hand holding hers, coaxing her forward. Nowadays she was lucky if he even looked her in the eye. A single tear slid down her face, but she quickly swept it away. She would not cry again. She couldn't.

Haley took one last look around. The tiny private beach and open lake looked exactly the same. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she came here. Maybe since so many things had changed, she thought this place might have, too. But in the end, she was the one that was different.

With a soft sigh, Haley turned her back on the lake and walked off of the dock. She headed for the trail, a knot forming in her stomach with each step she took. The beach and lake may still be beautiful, but without the love of her life to share it with, there was nothing there for her anymore.

* * *

Nathan scribbled a note on his clipboard as he watched the guys move around on the court. Today was basketball tryouts, and a lot of people had shown up. In addition to the players, the bleachers were filled with girls giggling and whispering to their friends about which guys they thought were cute.

There was only one girl not watching the court. When their eyes met, she waved at him.

"Friend of yours?" Lucas questioned.

"Not really," Nathan replied. "We talked for like a second at the bus station. She was lost."

"I'll bet."

Nathan smirked and gave Kara a small wave in return. He quickly looked away afterward. He would be friendly, but the last thing he needed was for her to think that he was interested in anything more. He had enough going on.

"Some pretty good prospects, don't you think?" Bobby asked, coming up behind them. He'd been standing off to the side with the other coaches and assistants. They were gathered all around the court, making their observations and deciding who they would like to request for their teams.

"Not bad at all," Lucas commented. "He seems to be the best so far." He pointed at a tall, dark-skinned guy. According to the sign-up sheet, his name was Quentin. He'd been dominating the tryouts ever since he stepped onto that court. The guy had yet to miss a shot.

"Maybe we can convince Whitey to put him on our team," Nathan said. "We did just win a championship for him. The old man owes us."

"He's got a bit of an attitude, though," Bobby muttered.

After Quentin made his basket, he started his usual round of trash talking. The other guys glanced at each other, annoyed, as they wiped the sweat off of their foreheads.

A whistle was blown seconds later. Several of the guys left the court, allowing a new set of players to take their places. Among them was Toni. The guys all stared at her in silence with confused expressions on their faces. A minute later, someone busted out laughing.

"Are you serious? She can't try out. We'll crush her," Quentin exclaimed, clutching his sides from laughing so hard.

Toni shot a look to Nathan. He nodded in return, urging her on. She had this. He knew it.

Toni picked up the basketball and chucked it at Quentin's head. He just barely managed to dodge it.

"What the hell?" he snapped.

"If I can drive a racecar at 200 mph, I'm sure I can handle a simple basketball game against a cocky jackass like you."

The other guys snickered and _oohed_ at her retort. Clearly the competition was about to get interesting.

"Does she know what she's doing?" Bobby asked.

"Fine. Bring it," Quentin challenged. "Just don't start crying when you break a nail."

"I'm more concerned about beating your ass."

Lucas chuckled softly. "She sure looks like she does."

"I know her," Nathan said to Bobby. "She's got this."

By now, everyone was staring at the two in fascination. Even Whitey, who was sitting on the bleachers, couldn't look away.

A tall guy with black- and blue- streaked hair passed the ball to Toni. "Ladies first," he offered.

Toni tossed the ball to Quentin. "Right. Ladies first."

Quentin glared at her before the smug smirk returned to his face. "Let's see what you got, princess."

Whitey blew his whistle and announced for them all to take their positions. Quentin had the ball and worked his way down the court. He scored, but it wasn't without difficulty. Where the other guys would back down because they were intimidated by him, Toni wouldn't let up.

The second time around, Toni got the ball. The kid with the streaked hair passed it to her. Quentin tried to intercept it, but she was quick. She used her shorter height to her advantage and was able to duck under him to get open and score.

The girls all cheered loudly from the bleachers, clearly supporting their own out there. Nathan couldn't help but grin proudly. Toni really was good. Their extra practices had paid off.

"Looks like we've got another superstar," Bobby declared, nodding his head in approval as Toni scored again.

It was an hour later that everyone was dismissed. Whitey announced that he would take a couple of days to talk to the coaches. The team rosters would be posted by Friday. The players all headed to the locker room. They were dripping with sweat and discussing whether or not they thought they made it.

Toni headed straight for Nathan. He pulled her into a hug, congratulating her. "You did awesome."

"Thanks," she replied, smiling.

"You sure proved yourself today, little lady. I'm putting in a formal request to have you on our team," Bobby declared.

"I'd love to be on your team. Just as long as you don't call me 'little lady' again. The name's Toni." She held her hand out to him.

Bobby grinned and shook her hand. "Fair enough. I better get to Whitey before the others do. Excuse me."

"That was insane," Tim said, approaching them.

"I told you you'd do great." Nathan kept his arm around her shoulders and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"That Quentin jackass almost had me a few times."

"You held your own out there," Lucas assured her. "That's what counts."

"Hey, Haley," Tim greeted. "You come to see the tryouts? They just ended."

They all turned to see her walking towards them. Nathan felt the sudden urge to drop his arm from around Toni. It felt wrong that he was touching her in front of Haley, even if they were only friends. Then he remembered how Haley had wanted things this way. _She_ had broken up with _him_. If he wanted to put an arm around his friend, then that was his damn business. Haley would just have to deal.

He felt a thrill of satisfaction as her eyes honed in on his arm around Toni's shoulders. _Good enough for her_, he thought. Let her get a taste of the pain he'd been feeling.

Haley glanced away from him quickly. "Oh, no. Actually, I have something for Luke." She held up his water bottle. "Brooke said you forgot this this morning. She was worried you'd get dehydrated in this heat and get sick and ruin your date night."

"Why'd she send you?" Nathan asked, his voice coming out a little edgier than he'd meant it to.

He could feel Lucas and Tim staring at him, but he refused to meet their eyes.

"She had a dance lesson."

"And you're not busy?"

"Nathan," Lucas warned under his breath.

"I had a little break in between my next activity. Jake is setting things up right now," she answered, trying to keep her voice steady. Haley had told Brooke this wasn't a good idea. She just knew Nathan would find some way to be mean to her.

"Well, that was nice of you to bring that for him," Toni stated. She moved away from Nathan, allowing his arm to drop from her.

At least she felt weird about this whole situation, Haley thought.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucas said, taking it from her. "I'm dying in this heat."

"I should probably get back and help Jake—" she started to say just as someone interrupted. When Haley saw who it was, she groaned.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," said a brown-haired, muscular guy of about medium height. His signature arrogant smirk was already on his face.

"Damien," Nathan gritted out. "What the hell are you doing here?" Damien played for Oak Lake Academy, one of Tree Hill's rivals. He hated that punk. The guy reminded Nathan of a younger version of his dad. Damien had that same haughtiness and disregard for anyone else's needs but his own. Nathan couldn't keep track of the times they'd almost gotten into a fight on the court. It seemed like every time they faced off they were at each other's throats.

"I'm a CIT. I'm helping out with the basketball program."

"What? How? You weren't even here for orientation."

"I know. I came to camp late. My family went on a three-week vacation to Hawaii. I couldn't pass that up." He looked at Haley. "We should catch up sometime. I'd love to show you the pictures. Your dream of seeing this hot bod in a swimsuit will finally come true."

Nathan looked at Haley sharply. What the hell was Damien talking about? And how did he know Haley?

"Don't hold your breath. On second thought, go ahead," Haley retorted with a sweetly sarcastic smile.

"You're still feisty. I like it."

"Go to hell."

Damien just grinned. "You know you want me, baby. And now that you and this chump are over—smart move, by the way—there's no stopping it. Just give in to it, baby."

Nathan was seeing red. Before he could step forward and knock this guy on his ass, Lucas intervened.

"You need to back off." He stood in front of Haley, glaring at Damien. "Get out of here. _Now_."

"Damien," a female voice called. "Is there a problem?"

To Haley's dismay, it was Stacey. It figured those two would somehow find each other. Haley really shouldn't have been surprised. Everything seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

"Nope. No problem. Just catching up with some old friends." He looked past Lucas and winked at Haley. "It's going to be an interesting summer. See you around."

"What the hell was that about?" Nathan demanded once they were out of earshot.

"Nothing. It was nothing," Haley said, still watching Damien's retreating back.

"It didn't look like nothing. Since when are you and Damien such good friends?"

"I have to go," she quickly declared. "I'll see you guys later."

"Do you know what the hell that was about?" he threw at Lucas.

Lucas sighed and motioned for Nathan to follow him off to the side. "You need to chill out, man."

"How does Haley know Damien?"

"Seriously, Nathan."

"How does Haley know Damien?" Nathan growled, not letting up.

"She doesn't. Not really. It was a long time ago, and then they just sort of ran into each other. It wasn't a big deal. The guy probably came over just to mess with all of us."

"What was a long time ago?" The more Nathan heard about this the worse it sounded.

"Would you just shut up and listen to me?" Lucas snapped. "Damien isn't the problem. You need to stop being such a dick to Haley, Nate. I may be your brother, but Haley is also my best friend and I'm sick of seeing you treat her like dirt. You've been mean to her since day one."

"She broke up with me, Luke."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't give you the right to disrespect her. And it doesn't help that you're all buddy buddy with Toni when she's around. Haley's at least trying to be civil."

"Toni and I have known each other for a long time," he defended. "We're friends. I'm not going to ignore her just because Haley is uncomfortable."

"No, but it's a problem when you're rubbing it in so she is uncomfortable. That's low, Nate, even for you. And I don't think Toni would like to be caught in the middle either."

"I'm not using Toni to get back at Haley," Nathan argued.

"If you're not, then fine. But if you are, then you need to knock that shit off and get it together. Because if you continue to mess with Haley, then I'm going to hurt you." With one last look of warning, Lucas walked away.

Nathan stood there with his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He was even more pissed off than when he'd first come to camp. Lucas had it all wrong. He and Toni were just friends. And why the hell wouldn't he explain how Haley knew Damien? That irked him more than anything.

He could feel someone coming up behind him.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Toni asked.

No, he wasn't. And he wouldn't be until he got to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Now**

Haley pushed Nathan away and stood up. She couldn't think straight with him so close. He shouldn't have gotten the chance to confuse her in the first place. No matter how much she was drawn to him, she couldn't give in. She wouldn't. There was no getting around the truth.

"So which one is it?" Nathan didn't even try to hide his frustration. Haley had been so hot and cold lately; he was getting sick of it. "Chris Keller?"

Haley eyed him sharply. "What?"

"Or is it Damien?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Or maybe it's—"

"Would you stop?" Haley exclaimed. She could already feel herself losing control of her emotions. She was teetering over the edge, and Nathan's harsh words were enough to give her that last push.

Nathan wasn't deterred. "You've had a long list of admirers this summer. I'm simply trying to keep them all straight. So which one is it this week? That is why you pushed me away, right?"

"Don't you dare try to put this on me," she retorted.

"I'm not putting anything on you. Clearly."

Haley scoffed. "You've got some nerve. You know very well why we can't…why we're not…ugh! I'm not the one keeping secrets."

"Secrets? I don't have any secrets."

"Oh, so now you have no problem lying to me, too." Haley folded her arms and glared, daring him to deny it.

Nathan shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know."

"Obviously I'm missing something, because I don't."

Haley wanted nothing more than to reach out and shake him, but she kept her hands stiffly by her sides. "Well if you won't say it, then I'm not going to."

"You're insane!"

"And you're an ass!" she shouted back.

Nathan paced back and forth, wracking his brain for what the hell she was talking about. He didn't know much, but the one thing he'd always prided himself on was being able to read Haley. Lately he'd been drawing a complete blank.

He suddenly knocked a box of volleyballs over, causing Haley to jump. "Damn it, Hales, what do you want from me?!"

"I don't want anything from you. Not anymore." The panic rose within her. Haley could feel the tears threatening to spill again. "If you ask me, the Fall can't come fast enough. I need to get out of here."

"Yeah, well, Lucas can't leave us in here forever." If they died in here, Lucas could bet his ass Nathan was going to haunt him.

"I'm not talking about this stupid shed. I'm tired, Nathan. I'm so damn tired of everything! I tried this summer. I did. I've had enough now." Haley sat on one of the other boxes and placed her head in her hands. The fury receded just as quickly as it had built. It was like the fight had completely drained out of her.

Haley cried for her failed efforts. She cried for a true love that had been lost. She cried for her friends who despite being major pains in the asses, only wanted what was best for both of them. She cried for Nathan and who she'd thought he was and could have been. But most of all, Haley cried for herself and the empty shell that was left behind.

Knots formed in Nathan's stomach when he heard her muffled sobs. He hated when Haley cried. It tore him up inside to see her so upset. Even worse was that he was the cause.

Nathan stood rooted in his spot, unsure of what to do. Before he would've taken her in his arms without a second thought. He would've held onto her tightly and whispered that everything was going to be okay. Haley didn't want him touching her now. He was certain of it. But his hands still itched to comfort her.

With a resigned sigh, Nathan knelt down in front of her. "Hales." When she refused to look up, he took hold of her hands and pried them away from her face.

He reached up to wipe away the moisture, but more tears took its place. "Please don't cry."

"How could you be with her like that?" Haley asked in a strangled whisper.

Nathan froze. Had he heard her correctly? "What?"

"I know you were with her. I saw you together. I _saw_ you…" She couldn't get the rest out. It felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Hales." Nathan's mouth was suddenly dry. The words were caught in his throat. He knew what she was talking about, and he wasn't proud of it. _She knows. _It echoed in his mind as he struggled to understand what she was really saying.

Haley paused, waiting for him to deny it. As expected, he couldn't. He didn't even try. "Why did you do it? Why did it have to be _her_?"

Nathan shook his head. This was worse than he'd thought. Haley wasn't supposed to know. This wasn't what he'd wanted. "I love you," he said desperately. It was all he could seem to get out. It was all that really mattered.

"How am I supposed to believe that? You haven't said it once all summer and now—"

"Because it's me. You should believe it because it's me. I love _you_, Haley."

"You have a hell of a way of showing it," she mumbled, voice quivering.

"You haven't said it either," he pointed out, though he sounded more wounded than accusing.

Haley stared at her trembling hands. She'd tried so hard these last three months to keep it together. It was amazing how quickly one moment could cause her to unravel at the seams. "I still love you, Nathan," Haley murmured. She looked up at him, her vision blurring through the tears. "I do. But I don't trust you. I don't know if I ever can."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Then**_

There it was again. Haley had just finished wiping down another table when she heard Nathan let out a long, agitated sigh. It was obvious that he was in one of his moods. He'd been acting strange ever since she'd walked into the mess hall.

Haley refused to be the one to speak first. If Nathan wanted to act like an ass, then fine. She was done trying to get on his good side. Haley suspected he was still annoyed about what had happened this morning with Damien. It had taken her by surprise, too. Never in a millions years had she anticipated seeing him here. As far as she was concerned, she'd be happy if she never saw Damien West again. Ever since she'd come to camp, nothing had been what she expected.

Nathan let out another sigh as Haley continued to ignore him. She managed to wipe down two more tables before Nathan slammed his mop into the bucket, causing the dirty water to spill over the sides.

"How do you know Damien?" The words burst from his mouth before he could stop them. He'd been wrestling with himself for the last half hour, trying to figure out a tactful way to ask her what had been driving him insane all damn day.

"What are you talking about?" Haley replied, playing dumb.

"Damien seemed pretty chummy with you," Nathan elaborated. "How do you know him?"

"Who says I do?"

"Don't screw with me, Hales. Lucas said that you knew each other and that there was some kind of incident last year. What is he talking about?"

Her body shivered at the use of her nickname. She couldn't remember the last time he'd called her that. Now if only there wasn't so much anger in his voice when he said it

Dropping the rag in her hands, Haley turned to face him. "It's not that big of a deal. My sister Taylor dated his older brother a few years back. Sometimes Damien would tag along with him when he came to visit."

"So the two of you used to hang out?"

"Ugh, no," Haley denied. "He was a jackass even back then. I couldn't stand how cocky he was. His brother wasn't much better. Taylor sure knew how to pick 'em. Whenever Damien showed up I made up some excuse to leave."

"What was the other incident that Lucas mentioned?"

Haley made a mental note to kill Lucas later. What exactly was he telling Nathan? "You're making this into something that it's not. I just ran into Damien during one of your games against Oak Lake last year. He was being his usual ass-y self. I told him to get lost."

Nathan folded his arms, already not liking this. "Before or after we started dating?"

"After," Haley answered hesitantly, bracing herself for his reaction. Sure enough, Nathan's eyes widened and his jaw clenched.

"So he hit on you?"

"It really wasn't anything major, Nathan. He was being an idiot."

"And you didn't ever think to mention this to me?" he demanded. Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was taking everything in him not to hunt Damien down right now and beat the crap out of him.

"Honestly, no. I didn't see the point."

"I was your boyfriend, Haley. I think I had a right to know if some creep was hitting on you. Or was our whole promise to be honest with each other just bull shit?"

"The only reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you hated him and how protective you can get. If I'd told you what he said to me then you would've flipped out and went after him," she explained. "We'd just started pretending to be broken up at the time, and it would've looked weird if you'd said something to him. I didn't want to cause trouble. Besides, Luke was there and he handled it."

"What did he say to you?

"It's not important," she dismissed.

"I want to know."

"What for? You gonna act like the jealous boyfriend and scare him off?" Haley countered. "Because with the way you've been acting lately, it's obvious you don't give a damn about me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since we've gotten to camp you've either ignored me or been downright rude and, quite frankly, I'm sick of it," she replied, losing her last shred of patience.

"This was your decision, Haley," he retorted, his voice rising. "What did you expect? I'm just giving you what you wanted."

"This was _never_ what I wanted!" Haley exclaimed. "I just wanted—I thought we could at least be civil to each other. I thought we were better than all of the petty jabs and cold silences. I realize that neither one of us wants to be here, but we're stuck. I thought we could try and make the best out of it. But every time I try to meet you halfway, you just throw it back in my face. Then all of sudden Toni shows up, and it's like she's your new best friend. You want to get mad at me about Damien? We were never close. But apparently you and Toni were, and you never once mentioned her."

"I haven't seen her in years, Haley. There was nothing to tell."

"Well, you've been practically joined at the hip ever since she got here."

He smirked. "You gonna act like the jealous girlfriend?" he replied, throwing her own words back at her.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You're just so eager to hurt me the way I hurt you. Well congratulations, Nathan, you've succeeded!" she shouted, no longer able to hide her true emotions. It was all rising to the surface. "You've made this already horrible situation unbearable."

The smirk instantly disappeared from Nathan's face when he saw the unshed tears shining in Haley's eyes. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He hated seeing her cry—especially when he was the cause.

"Haley…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"You always said that you would protect me." She bit her bottom lip before meeting his gaze. "But you were right before. I'm not your girl anymore. I just never thought the person I would need protection from is you."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when Nathan arrived on the basketball court. It would be another hour before the new players for their team arrived. Whitey had put up the roster yesterday, and Nathan could honestly say he was happy with who they got. Didn't mean the guys couldn't use some work, but they had a good chance of making it to at least the playoffs.

Nathan decided he'd get up early and shoot around while he still had the court to himself. These last few days had been busy. Between overseeing various activities and strategizing with Bobby and Lucas, he really hadn't had time to be alone and just think. Nathan supposed he liked it that way. It kept his mind from wandering to the other night.

The image of Haley crying had been burned into his brain. He was being a jackass; he knew that. Deep down, hurting Haley wasn't what he really wanted. Whenever she was around, it was like someone completely different took over. It was like he had no control over the harsh words that came out of his mouth or his cruel behavior.

Nathan knew that wasn't an excuse, but it's what happened. Maybe on a subconscious level he was lashing out, because that was the only way he could act around her without showing vulnerability. Then again, he was never good at that psychology crap. Who the hell knew why he did what he did?

The only thing he did know was that Haley was right. They couldn't spend the rest of the summer at each other's throats. It was the last time they would all be together for a while. Once summer ended, they would all go off to their respective colleges. Nathan didn't want to spend his last summer with his friends angry and bitter. It was exhausting and causing unnecessary tension among their friends.

Taking another shot, Nathan watched as the ball went in. He was ten for ten so far. He took off his sweatshirt and threw it on the bleachers. The morning chill was giving way to the usual humidity. It was a couple of minutes later that Nathan saw Lucas approaching.

"Hey, Luke," he called. "You want to play a quick game before the team gets here?"

Lucas didn't answer. Instead he kept marching forward, determination etched on his face.

Nathan frowned. "Are you ok—" Lucas's fist colliding with his jaw cut off the rest of his words. Nathan reeled, unable to decide if he was more pissed or shocked. "What the hell, Luke?!"

"Do you know where I was last night?"

"Somewhere taking crazy pills," he suggested while rubbing his now throbbing jaw.

"I was with Haley. All night."

"Does Brooke know?" Nathan was aware that he was goading his brother, but he had a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

"Yes, she was there. You see, we both sat with her last night while she cried her eyes out. One guess why?"

"She got stuck working with Keller again?"

Lucas shook his head, not amused. "Because of you, you jackass. I knew she was acting strange these last couple of days. She wouldn't say anything until I coaxed it out of her last night."

Nathan ignored the pang in his gut. "Look, Luke—"

"She told me about your fight in the mess hall. I warned you, Nate," he cut him off. "I said that if you continued to mess with Haley, I was going to hurt you." Lucas raised his fists. "I've let this go on long enough. Now I'm going to kick your ass."

"Chill out, Rocky, will ya? We don't have to fight."

"You're still being an asshole, so I think we do," Lucas retorted. "Don't even try to deny it. I know you haven't been eating in the mess hall to avoid her."

"All right, yes, we had a fight. I might have freaked out over the Damien West thing. But I haven't been avoiding her to hurt her. I felt bad, and I've been trying to figure out what to say to her," Nathan explained.

"I think a good, old-fashioned apology might be the way to go," Lucas suggested, not even trying to hide his sarcasm.

"I get it. I'll apologize."

"_Tonight_," Lucas demanded.

"Yes, tonight," Nathan agreed. "Will you stop threatening to beat my ass now?"

"Only if you promise to stop being an ass."

"Fine." Nathan sat on the nearby bleachers.

"Fine." Lucas lowered his fists and followed suit.

Nathan rubbed his jaw. Despite the pain, he couldn't help chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how some things never change." When his brother shot him a confused look, Nathan elaborated, "It was this same time last year that we were threatening to kill each other."

Lucas couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, and you were an ass back then, too."

"Thanks, Luke."

"It's true. If it weren't for Haley, one of us probably would have destroyed the other."

Nathan couldn't help but tense at the memory. Lucas noticed and sighed.

"Look, Nate, I know this is hard. I get it. But you seem to think that Haley has suddenly forgotten your past. Like you're the only one hurting here. You might not believe me, but this is just as hard for her as it is for you. Maybe even worse."

"How can it possibly be worse?" Nathan challenged.

"Just trust me, okay? My point is you need to stop punishing her for what you think she did. You may not understand it, but you have to respect it."

"Everything I'm feeling…it's not just going to go away overnight, Luke."

"I know. But at least try with her. Can you do that?"

Nathan rubbed his hands over his face and let out a long breath. "Okay, Luke. I'll try." There really wasn't any other option.

* * *

"Is it just me or do these kids suck?"

"Chris," Haley scolded while trying not to wince at another off-key note. She and Jake were helping him teach Guitar 101. The majority of the campers had very little experience and were struggling with the position of their fingers and playing the correct notes.

"Maybe we should do another quick review?" Jake proposed.

"What's the use?" Chris sighed, rubbing his face. "They just don't have the gift. Not like Chris Keller."

Haley rolled her eyes to Jake who sent her a conspiratorial grin. "I'll take left and you take right?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Haley walked down the right side of the room to check on each of the campers. She offered advice and repositioned fingers. When she got toward the back, she paused. Toni was sitting in the corner playing the song they'd assigned perfectly.

It had been unnerving to see her when Haley had first walked in. After her fight with Nathan, Haley couldn't help but feel emotionally spent and awkward all of the time. The fact that Haley had seen Toni more than Nathan these past few days made her feel even more off balance. It seemed like wherever she went, Toni just happened to be there.

It was becoming rather annoying. But what really irked Haley was how seeing Toni automatically made her think of Nathan. It hurt that she associated one with the other now. Haley had been the one constantly by Nathan's side. She was his other half. His confidante. Now that they were broken up, Haley couldn't help but wonder if Toni had taken her place. If other people paired them together like that.

Worse still, Haley wondered where Toni and Nathan went and what they talked about. What new insights into his life was she getting that Haley wasn't? That's what hurt the most.

_Stop_, Haley ordered to herself. She was only working herself up again.

Despite this whole screwy situation, Haley couldn't actually say anything bad about Toni. She was a nice girl. When the other CITs or campers found out about Haley's history with Nathan—because nothing remained a secret for long—they would either give Haley pitying looks or snicker in that thanks-for-being-stupid-and-breaking-up-with-him-so-I-can-get-him-now sort of way. Toni did neither. She was always just her naturally pleasant and polite self.

That's why Haley couldn't simply ignore her and move on to the next camper. "You sound pretty good," she complimented. "You probably could leave this beginners class and advance to the next level."

Toni smiled shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh, thanks. Yeah, I already know how to play. It's just been a while, so I wanted a bit of a refresher. Plus, I thought Chris might have some interesting techniques to share. He's good. "

"Yes, unfortunately he is."

The girls watched him teaching a boy a few rows up. He was probably going to be a freshman come Fall but looked younger. Chris didn't seem to notice or care.

"Playing the guitar is like making love to a woman. You can't just fumble around and expect her to make the sounds you want. You have to know the right spots to stroke. Then she'll be yours."

Chris's advice was lost on him as the boy continued to fumble. Haley doubted he had ever been kissed, let alone made it past second base.

"Granted, he's kind of a pretentious ass," Toni amended.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "You have no idea. Try working with him everyday."

"I feel your pain. There's a guy on my team like him—only worse."

"That's right. I heard you made it onto the roster. Congratulations."

"Thanks. The guys are making me work for it, let me tell ya."

"Have they been treating you okay?"

"We had our first team meeting this morning. Bobby seems cool, and Nathan and Lucas obviously know their stuff. Most of the guys are fine. It's just that one. Quentin is his name," Toni explained. She was getting more flustered as she continued. "He was making a big stink about me being on the team and talking about how I was just going to slow them down. I swear I must've resisted the urge to chuck the basketball at his head at least twenty times."

"Well, if you're as good a player as I've heard, I'm sure he'll come around. I know all about dealing with arrogant jocks."

"Are you talking about Damien West? Because I've seen that guy, and he's definitely a total douche. Is he still hitting on you?"

Haley was taken aback—thinking that maybe Nathan mentioned something to her—when she remembered that Toni had witnessed the whole ordeal. "Not really. Lucky for me he's been preoccupied with shoving his tongue down Stacey's throat. They can have each other."

"So who's the arrogant jock?"

Haley shifted rather uncomfortably. "Um, it was actually Nathan," she revealed. "When we first met, he was very full of himself and always picking fights with Lucas. At the time, I didn't know how much more there was to him. But eventually he let me in, and I saw that he really did—does have a good heart."

"It's hard for me to picture Nathan like that. He was so sweet when we were kids. I didn't have much contact with him when his dad started pushing the whole basketball thing. I suppose that's why we lost touch for a while. I heard about the money laundering. The guy was a real piece of work."

"Yeah, he was," Haley agreed, remembering the hell Dan and put her and Nathan through this past year. He was the first and hopefully the last true monster she would ever meet.

"All right, kiddies, that's it for today," Chris announced. "Keep practicing. Maybe next time will be better. Otherwise, Chris Keller is going to have to seriously consider buying earplugs."

Jake came over to join Haley and Toni. "Talk about inspiring confidence."

The campers began to pack up their guitars—Toni included. Haley wasn't sure why the next words came out of her mouth. With all the tension lately, she figured she'd meant her offer to serve as a sort of peace offering. Though she wasn't exactly sure if spending more time around her ex-boyfriend's new bff was going to make anything better in the end.

"Our group is signed up to play glow-in-the-dark volleyball tonight," Haley stated. "You're welcome to join if you'd like. I think Lucas would love to have another player with some skill on his team. I'm pretty much useless with my lack of hand-eye coordination."

"That sounds cool. But I actually already have plans tonight. Thanks anyway, though."

"Are you going to movie night with some of your friends?" Haley questioned, although she already had a sneaking suspicion that a certain CIT was involved and not Toni's fellow campers.

Jake was unusually quiet next to her. Haley couldn't look at him. She knew what he was thinking and couldn't bear to see the sympathy written on his face.

Toni was looking at her guitar case as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Um, I'm meeting up with Nathan to run some drills. I can't have Quentin complaining that I'm slacking off. I have to work extra hard to stay ahead of the guys."

"Right. Of course," Haley said. "Well, good lu—"

"Speak of the devil," Toni muttered.

Haley looked behind her. The room was mostly empty except for the three of them and Chris Keller, who was being a little too friendly with a female camper. But it was Nathan's presence that instantly captured Haley's attention.

"Hey, Nate," Jake greeted.

Nathan nodded back. "Hey."

"What happened to your face?"

"Lucas and I were horsing around on the court. He elbowed me by accident."

Jake didn't look all that convinced by his explanation but shrugged anyway. "Jeez, that sucks."

Haley stayed quiet, resisting the urge to rush over to Nathan and see if he was okay. Needing a distraction, she went around collecting the sheet music from the stands.

"Sorry I kept you waiting," Toni said. "I just have to drop off my guitar in my cabin and then we can head to the court."

"No rush," Nathan replied. "I'm going to be a little late anyway." There was a pause before he added, "I need to talk to Haley."

Haley froze at the mention of her name but refused to look at him.

"Sure. Just text me when you're ready."

"I'm gonna head out, too. I promised Peyton that we would go for a swim before dinner," Jake interjected.

Haley sent him a pleading look. She didn't know why she suddenly didn't want to talk to Nathan. It seemed pathetic after spending the last few days wishing something would give and force him to acknowledge her.

Jake gave her arm a reassuring squeeze on his way out.

"Nathan, I'm sorry to disappoint you but the guitar lesson is over. If you come back tomorrow, Chris Keller would be happy to give you a private lesson. You'll be wooing the ladies in no time. They love musicians." He winked in Haley's direction. "Right, Hales?"

Nathan's jaw clenched at Chris's use of her nickname. "Beat it, Keller."

Chris chuckled, making no move to leave. "Someone's basketball shorts are wound in a knot."

"I've got it from here, Chris, thanks," Haley interrupted, her voice strained. "You can go now. I'll clean up."

"Of course you will. It's what CITs are for." He stretched and let out a loud yawn. "Actually, Chris Keller needs a nap before his big date tonight. It's hard teaching true art to the masses."

"Good-bye, Chris."

"See ya tomorrow, Hales," he called. "And don't forget to bring me my coffee in the morning."

Haley scoffed—he could get his own damn coffee—and collected the rest of the sheet music. She could feel Nathan hovering behind her but still wouldn't face him.

"How have you not hit him with a guitar yet?" Nathan muttered.

"The thought has definitely crossed my mind, trust me." Haley folded up the first row of stands and put them off to the side. A minute later, Nathan started to help her. They worked together in silence until they were all put away.

"You should go. Toni's waiting for you," Haley reminded him.

"Like I said, I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing else to say so..."

"Then just listen." Nathan ran a hand through his hair as his mind searched for the right words. This was a lot harder than he thought. It didn't help that Haley was barely looking at him. "I'm sorry that I went off on you about Damien. You were right, it wasn't a big deal. Old habits die hard, I guess."

Haley folded her arms. "Is that it?"

"No." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I've been so hostile. Truth is I don't know how to deal with all of this…or you. It's still pretty raw."

"And you think I don't feel bad?"

"No. I know you do. But I'm angry, and I can't deny that. It's just easier for me to blame all of this on you than taking the time to look at myself and why I wasn't enough."

"Nathan, it wasn't like that," Haley tried to object.

"It doesn't matter anymore. This summer is about our friends and taking the time to really say good-bye. I think we owe it to them to at least try and make the best of the time we do have left. So I'd like to call a truce," Nathan proposed. "No more awkward tension or dodging each other. If we see each other, we can say 'hi.' When we hang out with our friends, we focus on them. Everything else going on in our lives doesn't matter. It's in the past, and we have to accept that. What do you think?"

"So if Damien or someone else tries to pursue me, you'll back off?" she questioned, trying to understand.

"I mean, if he tries to grab your ass or hurt you then you know Luke or any one of us will pummel him. But other than that, it's none of my business who you choose to spend your time with," Nathan clarified. "Just like it's none of your business how I spend mine."

Haley couldn't deny the wave of sadness that swept over her. This was it. It would really be over between them. Here and now, they were consciously agreeing to let go. "I think that sounds fair," Haley conceded, though it killed her to say it. If this was what he wanted, then she had to respect that.

"Okay, then that's it," he declared with a nod.

"Yeah," Haley murmured. "That's it."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been crazy busy. Thank you all for being so patient. I know you're eager to find out what happens next. Please read and review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Then**_

"Nathan, can you hand me that banner? Nathan? Hello, earth to Nathan!"

"Huh?" Nathan felt something hit the side of his head. Peyton had thrown a handful of confetti at him. "What the…?" He shook it off.

Brooke huffed in annoyance. "Nate, focus. We have to have this done in an hour."

"Right. Sorry." He quickly handed Brooke the banner as she glared at him from her perch on the ladder.

"Thank you."

Nathan wasn't exactly sure how he got roped into helping the girls set up for the Fourth of July dance. The big event wasn't until tomorrow night, but the decorations had to be done by this afternoon. Mostly he'd been hanging up stuff that the girls couldn't reach even with the ladder. Just when Nathan thought he'd hung up his last streamer, Brooke would whip out something else.

"How does it look?" Peyton asked. "Is it even?"

Staring at the banner, Nathan shrugged. "Maybe bring it down more on the right."

"I think it needs to come down a little on the left," Brooke interjected.

"His right is your left," Peyton informed her.

"Oh. Then why are we arguing?"

"It's perfect," Nathan declared before the girls could really get into it. "Are we done now?"

"Just a few more things."

Nathan groaned loudly. "Brooke, come on." He gestured around the mess hall. "Doesn't this place have enough crap already?"

"We have to set aside the decorations to be done tomorrow. We can't move the tables or anything just yet."

"So let's just wait to do that until tomorrow, too."

"Someone's cranky," Peyton teased.

"I'm not cranky. I'm just tired and…"

"Cranky," Brooke supplied, smiling.

"Whatever."

"Did you have a rough practice this morning?" Peyton questioned. "You seem a little off."

The team had been playing together for a few weeks now. For the most part they were coming together. The majority of the guys had accepted Toni. With each practice her skill improved. Quentin, on the other hand, was a constant pain in the ass. He and Toni bickered like cats and dogs but on the rare occasion they set their differences aside, they were an unstoppable force.

"Uh, yeah," Nathan lied. Today's practice had been one of the better ones. He didn't feel like divulging the real reason he was so distracted just yet.

"Just help us carry the boxes into the storage room and we're done. I promise." Brooke crossed her heart and gave him a pleading look.

Nathan conceded with a sigh. "Lucas so owes me." His brother was with Tim overseeing some paintball activity—the lucky bastard. Otherwise it would be him getting ordered around by Brooke.

"Awesome! Here you go." Brooke shoved a box in his hands and motioned him to be on his way.

Peyton grabbed another one and followed him. "Sorry it took us so long. You know how Brooke is the go-to party planner and likes to have everything perfect."

"I know," he chuckled. "It's okay. At least she didn't get the ugly crepe paper they had last year. I heard that you'll be DJ-ing."

"That would be correct. That is when Chris Keller isn't performing."

"Great," Nathan muttered, rolling his eyes. "Like he needs another ego boost."

"Grubbs and Jake will be playing, too."

"What about Haley?" he found himself asking. Ever since their talk, there was less tension between them. It seemed like their lives had returned to normal. The new normal, he should say. The only time they ever hung out was in a group with their friends. Nathan caught bits and pieces of what she was up to from the others, but not much else.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Jake."

"Don't. That's okay."

Peyton shot him a knowing smile before dropping her box in the back of the closet. "So, do you have any big plans at the dance?"

"Not really. It's going to be weird chaperoning. I was usually the one spiking the punch."

Laughing, Peyton nodded. "I remember. I guess that makes you qualified. You know exactly what to look for."

"That's true. Doesn't mean I've completely changed. Anything I confiscate will be added to my own personal collection. We've all been working so hard, we're due for some fun."

"Amen to that." They bumped fists.

"Peyton. Nathan," Brooke called from the other room. "Hurry it up. We have more things to move. Chop chop!"

The blonde cringed. "On second thought, I could use a shot of something right now."

"Definitely," Nathan agreed before trudging back out.

* * *

**Now**

Haley sat in the corner with her head resting on her knees. The tears had finally ceased, but her heart was still racing. She could feel Nathan's eyes on her. He hadn't made any more moves to touch her since she pulled away. For that she was thankful. She might have stopped crying but a fresh round was always a possibility.

"I'm sorry," Nathan murmured after a few minutes. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset."

"You've been crying for—"

"I'm perfectly aware of how long I've been crying," Haley snapped. "Just please don't say anything else. I can't hear it right now."

"Okay. Sorry."

Resisting the urge to order him to stop apologizing, Haley focused on taking a couple of calming breaths. She couldn't let her emotions turn her into a nervous wreck. She had to put herself back together. No one else was going to swoop in and rescue her from this mess.

The tension was thick in the air. Nathan pulled at his shirt while trying to find a way to change the subject. "Assuming we ever get out of here, are you ready for today?"

"If you're trying to put my mind at ease, that's not the way to do it."

"I'm just trying to make small talk. What else is there to do in here?"

"Since when is Nathan Scott such a conversationalist?" Haley felt more on edge. Nathan needed to stop talking. She needed silence. It was the only escape.

"I see you're back to being pissed at me."

"Would you prefer I cry?" Haley countered.

Nathan threw his hands up in exasperation. "Whatever. Forget I mentioned it." He blew out a frustrated breath. "All I was trying to say was that you're going to be great. You don't have to be nervous."

Haley scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Do you remember Christmas?" At Haley's confused stare, he continued, "It was before the holidays. We had dinner together at Karen's, because I was going to Florida to visit my grandparents."

"What about it?" She had no idea where he was going with this.

"I think about that night a lot. We were sneaking around to avoid Dan, and winter break was coming up. We weren't going to see each other for a while."

"How could I forget?" she whispered. The situation had seemed so hopeless at the time. Haley didn't think things could get any worse. She'd been wrong then, just like she was wrong now.

"You went out of your way to make it special. Just like you always do. We had the entire café to ourselves, and I remember thinking how perfect it was. It was like all of our problems didn't exist. For a while it was just the two of us," he explained. "I wish we could go back to that night. I keep thinking that's how it should be."

"It was an illusion, Nathan."

"No. It was anything but that, Hales. Being in here—as hot and annoying as it is—kind of feels like we're alone again. Maybe—"

"But we're not," Haley interrupted. "The world is still out there."

"No one else matters but us."

"Also an illusion. There is no 'us.'"

"There could be." Nathan moved closer but stopped when he saw Haley slide away.

"No. You were right. We have to move on."

"Haley, I didn't mean—"

"This shed is messing with your head. If we hadn't been tricked and locked in here, we wouldn't be talking right now," Haley argued. She stood and turned her back on him. "So save your declarations of love for your new girlfriend, Nathan. In case you've forgotten, she's the one waiting for you out there."

Finally, there was silence.

* * *

_**Then**_

Dropping onto her bed, Haley had just missed being pelted with a jeweled halter top. Brooke was searching through a pile of clothes like a mad woman. Haley opened her book and attempted to read when the brunette let out a loud screech.

"I have nothing to wear!"

"Brooke, you have the most clothes of anyone here," Peyton reminded her.

"And yet I have nothing to wear."

"You can borrow something of mine if you want," Alex offered. She walked out of the bathroom clad in only her bra and underwear. It was a vast improvement. Less than a week ago she'd finally stopped walking around the cabin topless.

"No thanks. I don't wear clothes from Slut Barn."

Alex snorted. "I guess that's true. Your big butt probably wouldn't fit into my size zero pants anyway." She proceeded to look through her own outfits. Each one she set aside was skimpier than the next.

"I'm all set," Peyton announced. She'd picked out a black halter top and a short red skirt.

"Really, P. Sawyer? Black?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

Peyton pulled out a sketch pad and started drawing. "Like my soul."

"Not very patriotic."

"I'm in mourning for the fallen Revolutionary War soldiers."

"I'm going in all white." Kat modeled her dress in the mirror. "My God, I'm hot."

The girls laughed as Brooke huffed. "If you're done, maybe you can help me. I've got this red corset…" She held it against herself.

"You can't wear all red." Alex slipped on a tiny dress that was missing large pieces of fabric around the waist. "I'm going in all red."

Brooke scowled. "I realize that you're the devil, but you don't have dibs on the color red. I'll wear whatever I want."

Kat was curious. "Why do you have to wear red?"

"I need to seduce Julian Lee. He's just finished the script for his movie and casting starts Saturday."

Brooke tossed the corset over her shoulder and picked up a pair of white shorts. "Figures you can't rely solely on talent."

"Obviously, I'm a great actress. But making an impression on the director can't hurt either. Besides, he might be a total dork but there is something kind of cute about him. I've always had a thing for guys with glasses. It makes them look so smart."

"Something you are clearly lacking."

"Whatever, Shamu."

Brooke threw down the shorts and started toward Alex. "That's it."

"Whoa, let's all just take a breath," Kat intervened. She directed Brooke back to her bed. "We'll find you something fabulous."

"What about you, Haley?" Alex asked. "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know. Probably just jean shorts and a red tank top."

All of the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What?"

"Tutor Girl, it's a dance. You have to dress up."

"We're only chaperoning."

"So, doesn't mean you can't look hot while doing it."

"I'm just not in the mood."

"Aw, is Haley pouting over Nathan again?" Stacey came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "The guy was bound to move on. Get over it."

"Nathan hasn't moved on," Peyton declared. "Not that it's any of your damn business."

"He still loves her even if he is too stubborn to admit it," Brooke added.

"Are you all blind?" Stacey toweled her wet hair before proceeding to rub lotion on her bare legs. "The guy is practically attached at the hip to that b-balling Carrot Top. No way they are practicing as much as they say they are. They're slam dunking something else if you know what I mean."

"They're just friends," Kat insisted.

"Whatever you have to tell yourselves."

Brooke's eyes narrowed. She looked like she was about to give Stacey a piece of her mind when Alex cut in.

"Stacey might have a point. I heard Toni tell Nathan to save her a dance tomorrow night."

Haley stared intently at her book. She couldn't let everyone know how much what Stacey and Alex were saying actually bothered her. She and Nathan had talked and agreed put the past behind them. "It doesn't matter. Nathan and I aren't together. He can dance with whoever he wants. And Toni is a nice girl."

"Haley, will you snap out of it?! I don't know what the hell went down when you and Nathan had your little 'truce chat,' but this giving up attitude is simply unacceptable."

"We've been getting along."

"You barely talk to each other."

"It's better than us fighting."

"I think what Brooke is trying to say—" Peyton tried to explain before being interrupted again.

"What I'm trying to say is we didn't scheme to get you guys here so you could passively tolerate each other."

Haley slammed her book shut. She was so sick of everyone hounding her about Nathan. Did they all think that her whole world was supposed to revolve around him? "I didn't ask for your help."

"Clearly, you need it."

"Brooke, seriously, back off," Haley ordered. "Maybe Nathan and I will work things out. Maybe we won't. That's between us. It's none of your business, and I'm sick of you trying to force us on each other."

"As much as I hate to agree with her, Failey's right," Stacey cut in. "Screw trying to get them back together. It's a lost cause. The only way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"Like you're doing with Damien West?" Kat countered.

"A lady never tells."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should try closing your legs instead of your mouth."

"Maybe if Virgin Mary over there spread them once in a while she would've been able to hold on to her man."

Alex doubled over on her bed, snorting. "Virgin Mary. Classic."

"Lord knows you're an expert in that." Stacey smirked. "No wonder you're going to school in New York. You've already slept with most of North Carolina."

Hands on her hips, Brooke was in full-on mean girl mode. "Bitch, you did not just—"

Peyton was already in front of Brooke and Kat in front of Stacey as the girls argued. Alex's amused snorts continued as she stripped out of her dress and unclipped her bra. Old habits apparently died hard.

Alex turned toward Haley, cupping her breasts. "Do you think one of my boobs looks slightly bigger than the other? Do you think Julian will notice? Maybe I should make sure he takes off his glasses…"

Haley felt a headache coming on as the madness ensued. Ignoring Alex, she stood up and stormed out of the cabin. Just when it seemed like things had finally calmed down, there was another mini-explosion of drama. It was utterly exhausting.

"Hey, Haley," Jake called. He was headed back toward his cabin with his guitar in hand. Noticing her expression, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah." She bit her lip. "No. I don't know. I had to get out of the cabin."

"Is Brooke redecorating again?"

Laughing, Haley shook her head. "Not exactly. Well, some things might be rearranged. Brooke and Stacey are probably tearing each other apart as we speak."

"Cat fight." Jake looked more intrigued than worried. "Should I intervene?"

"I can tell that you want to," she teased. "But I think Peyton and Kat can handle it."

"Do you want to hang out in my cabin until things settle down?"

She hesitated. Haley didn't want to go back in her cabin, but she also didn't want to be alone. Being alone with her thoughts was dangerous these days. Hanging in Jake's cabin, on the other hand, meant she might run into the very person she'd been trying not to think about. It was a vicious cycle. "I don't know."

Jake, knowing the real reason behind her uncertainty, added, "No one's inside except for probably Tim. He had a little accident today during paintball."

Nodding, Haley followed Jake to the cabin. "Is he okay?"

"He took his goggles off to clean them and got shot in the face. It missed his eye, but he's got a nasty bruise on his forehead." Jake unlocked the door and motioned for Haley to go in first.

"Oh my God, does Kat know?"

"I don't think so. He's been avoiding her. I guess he's embarrassed that Damien got the best of him."

"Damien shot him?" Haley shook her head, scowling. Just when she thought the guy couldn't sink any lower. She wouldn't mind taking a few shots of her own at him with one of those paintball guns. "He is such an ass."

"At least he didn't get hit in the balls like last year."

"Is that worse than getting hit in the face?"

Jake visibly cringed at her question and chuckled. "Oh yeah."

Thankfully, Jake was right. The cabin was empty. Plopping on Lucas's bed, Haley took off her shoes and laid back. Jake, meanwhile, tried to pick up some of the clothes that were strewn across the floor. A pair of Spongebob boxers—Haley assumed they belonged to Tim—hung off one of the lamps. In addition to the pile of clothes, candy wrappers and empty soda cans littered every available surface. The cabin was an absolute mess, except for one area in the corner.

"Sorry about this."

"Who actually made their bed?"

"That would be Asher. The guy is weird and a neat freak."

"He's the one who speaks in quotes, right? 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,'" she mimicked.

"'Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes,'" Jake spoke in a deep, philosophical voice.

"Nice," Haley complimented.

"So why are Brooke and Stacey fighting?"

"Brooke and I kind of got into an argument first. It was about Nathan," Haley reluctantly admitted. She was sure Jake would find out about it anyway.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." She'd done nothing but reflect on her situation. Brooke pointing out the obvious didn't help in trying to squelch that annoying little voice in the back of her mind. Every time Haley felt close to accepting that she and Nathan were moving on, she would get that queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and question their decision all over again.

"Okay. Well, now that I have you here, I actually had something to talk to you about." Taking a seat on his own bed, Jake faced her. "Why won't you play at the dance?"

"Not you too," Haley groaned and threw an arm over her face. Grubbs and Chris had already tried to talk her into performing. Well, Grubbs had talked. Chris mostly badgered her and fake-coughed "chicken."

"I've seen you during the workshops, Haley. You're really talented. We could use you tomorrow night."

"Jake, you know I get crazy stage fright. There is no way I can go in front of the entire camp and perform. I'll probably forget the words and throw up on stage." That would completely destroy the last shred of self-preservation she had.

"No, you won't. If you're that worried, I'll leave a bucket behind the drums." He shot her one of his goofy grins.

Grinning, Haley shook her head. "Wow, that really sealed the deal."

"In all seriousness, I think you should give it a shot. We can perform together. We totally killed _When the Stars Go Blue_," Jake encouraged. "Plus, it won't be the first time you performed in front of everyone. You were in the cheer competition last year."

"Because Brooke forced me."

"You still rocked it."

"Nathan also gave me a pep talk when I started to hyperventilate." Biting her lip, she fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed. "He's really the only person I've sung for."

"All the more reason to do this. I think it'll be good for you, Haley." Jake grabbed his guitar. "Look, why don't we just practice? You can sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning. If you still don't want to, no pressure. But if you want to take a chance, you'll be ready."

"Couldn't hurt," Haley mumbled. She seriously doubted she would feel different in the morning, but she enjoyed practicing with Jake. At the very least it would keep her occupied and help her blow off some steam.

After a dramatic clear of his throat, Jake started to strum the guitar and sang, "Dancin' where the stars go blue…" He hit the last note and held his hand out to her.

Haley sat up, brushing the hair away from her face, and huffed in surrender before finishing, "Dancin' where the evening fell."

Jake bobbed his head in approval. "Now that's what I'm talking about. You'll be headlining in no time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. The song mentioned is "Missing You" performed by Tyler Hilton.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**_Then_  
**

A deep, steady pulse of music blasted through the speakers. It was so loud it made the whole room feel like it was shaking. Haley had to admit, her friends were rocking the place. Brooke's decorations were fabulous and infinitely less cheesy than last year. Jake's opening song with Grubb's band immediately had everyone flocking to the dance floor. And Peyton's follow up playlist kept everyone dancing while Chris got ready backstage.

Haley felt a small jolt of disappointment that she wouldn't be joining them, but she'd made her decision. She simply couldn't get up on that stage. She wasn't ready. Instead she hung out with Lucas by the dance floor, watching Brooke and Kat pretending to keep a closer eye on campers while dancing themselves.

Lucas chuckled and shook his head. "Only Brooke."

Haley laughed. Someone should be having fun. She never realized how boring it was to actually stand around and watch everyone else at a dance. Sipping her punch, Haley's face scrunched up before she spit it back in the cup. "Uh, Luke, this punch you got me isn't punch."

Lucas sipped his own and blanched. "Whoa. That's strong." He took another sip.

"Lucas," Haley scolded, giggling.

"What? It's already ruined. Can't let perfectly good booze go to waste. Looks like someone beat Nathan to the punch, literally. He was supposed to be watching it."

"I don't think Whitey looks too happy," Haley pointed out. He was now standing near the punch bowl with his arms folded and a sour expression. If anyone so much as lingered nearby for a few extra seconds, he eyed them suspiciously before shooing them away. Nathan was nowhere in sight.

"He'll be getting an earful tomorrow."

"I already got an earful," someone said from behind. It was Nathan. Haley tried not to stare. He wore a dark blue dress shirt with rolled-up sleeves and nice jeans. His hair was combed and gelled. Like Lucas, he'd gotten more of a tan these past couple of weeks. Must be from all of the morning practices outside. Regardless, he looked torturously good.

"Hey, Nate," Lucas greeted. They did their little man handshake.

"Haley," Nathan acknowledged, trying to keep his tone light. They hadn't talked in so long.

"Nathan," Haley replied. She gave him a small, polite smile before looking away. Suddenly joining Brooke and Kat's lead didn't seem so bad. Though that would have been awkward anyway. Haley and Brooke hadn't really talked since their disagreement yesterday, and Lucas and the others knew better than to bring it up.

Lucas held up his cup. "What happened with this?"

"It wasn't my fault. I was trying to keep an eye on it but people kept distracting me."

"Isn't that what they do so they can spike it?"

"It wasn't the person who spiked it. That was Tim. Remind me to kill him later, by the way."

Haley was actually surprised. "Why did Tim spike it?"

At that, Nathan rolled his eyes. "He's all self-conscious about the bruise on his forehead. He figured no one would bother to notice if they were drunk."

"Only in the mind of The Tim would that make sense," Lucas agreed.

"Oh my God, Haley, you have to hear this. He's good. You are so good," Alex was shouting. She already looked slightly tipsy as she clutched Julian's arm, dragging him forward.

Julian cleared his throat and stood tall. "'And should we win the day, the Fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day the world declared in one voice: _We will not go quietly into the night!_ We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we celebrate our Independence Day!'"

Alex snorted and gushed, "Pure genius."

"Not bad. And relevant," Lucas commented as Nathan remained silent. Haley recognized the flat expression on his face. He was more annoyed than anything.

"That was pretty good," Haley complimented, meaning it. She had to give Julian credit. The guy knew his movies.

"Will there be any big speeches like that in your movie?" Alex questioned, fascinated.

"Nothing pre-apocalypse. My movie is more of a modern day _Sixteen Candles_ meets _Ferris Bueller_. I'm a huge John Hughes fan."

"Go figure," Nathan muttered.

Alex wasn't deterred as she continued to give moony eyes to Julian. "Awesome. Me too! Who knew we had so much in common?" She whispered that last part in his ear, and Haley swore she saw Julian's glasses fog up.

Haley and Lucas exchanged glances, fighting back smiles. Nathan, meanwhile, was smirking at this new development. Was that because of Julian's reaction or Alex's exposed cleavage? As soon as the thought popped into her head, Haley pushed it out.

_Moving on_, she reminded herself. _We agreed…we agreed._

"Broody, why are you just standing there? Get your sexy ass on the dance floor," Brooke called, wobbling on her heels. It seemed she may have gotten into the punch, too.

Lucas looked to Haley and she signaled that it was okay. She didn't want him to leave her alone, but she wasn't going to begrudge him some fun.

Julian seemed to snap out of his stupor and turned to Haley. "I've been meaning to ask you. Do you think you, Jake, and Brooke can come to my auditions tomorrow?"

Surprised at the request, Haley asked, "Why?"

"I've heard you and Jake are awesome together. I was thinking you could help out with the music for the movie. And Brooke is great with fashion from what I've seen—I mean heard," he quickly corrected, blushing. "I think she'd have a knack for costumes. Unless you guys would like actual roles. We could work something out then."

Alex's face dropped for a second but like any good actress, she recovered quickly.

"Oh, um, I don't think I'm cut out for acting. I would love to help with the music, though," Haley said. "I'll talk to Jake, but maybe you should approach Brooke."

"I, uh, was hoping you could talk to her for me," Julian muttered. "I can't speak—I mean—I have trouble—not good with words…" he stuttered lamely.

Deciding to put the poor guy out of his misery, Haley agreed. "Okay. What time?"

Julian's face lit up instantly. "Thanks!" He said for them to meet him in the auditorium at ten tomorrow morning. After also mentioning that Nathan should try out—he'd make a great romantic lead—Alex was yanked him on the dance floor. No doubt she was eager to get the focus back on her by muttering more sweet nothings in his ear.

Then it was just the two of them. Haley looked everywhere but at Nathan. "So, are you going to try out tomorrow?" The words had popped out without a second thought. Instantly, she wanted to kick herself for how lame she sounded.

Nathan said, "Hell no. I've got enough going on with basketball. Besides, I couldn't act to save my life."

_You can lie_. The accusation flashed so suddenly in her mind that she was startled. Where had that come from?

Nathan seemed to hesitate before he spoke his next words. "Are you going to perform tonight?"

"Uh, no. I'm not."

"What's the matter, Keller want all the spotlight?" he joked.

Her mouth quirked. "You'd think so but no. I decided not to."

"Why not?"

It was Haley's turn to pause. What could she say? How much did she want to say? Before she could formulate an answer, a petite strawberry blonde approached them.

"Hey, Nathan!" the girl exclaimed. She sounded way too perky in Haley's opinion. "I was looking for you. Let's dance."

Haley watched in twisted, wide-eyed fascination. She was even more shocked to see Nathan shoot her a quick look out of the corner of his eye. Did he feel weird about this, too, or was he afraid she'd scare the girl away? The latter made her queasy.

"Kara. Hey," Nathan replied. "I'm sort of chaperoning."

"Isn't that your brother on the dance floor?" Kara asked.

Indeed it was Lucas. He and Brooke were practically making babies on the dance floor. Kat was gone; probably eager to escape the peep show.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"If he can do it, I'm sure you won't get in trouble. As a chaperone, aren't you supposed to show me a good time?" Her enthusiasm turned sultry. Haley wanted to gag. What was it with him and these redheads?

"I can't," he said to Haley's surprise.

"Is it because you're dating Toni?"

A knot formed in Haley's stomach. Had Stacey been right? Did everyone think that they were dating? She felt like a fool.

"Actually, I promised Haley a dance already when I get a break. Sorry."

Haley's eyes were as wide as saucers. That was the last thing she'd expected to come out of Nathan's mouth. He must be desperate to dodge this girl, she thought bitterly.

"Aren't you his ex?" Kara questioned, glancing between them like she was trying to solve some kind of puzzle.

The music stopped, and Peyton spoke into the microphone. "Are you guys having a good time tonight?" The crowd cheered loudly. "Awesome. Well, our next performer is ready." Haley could've sworn she heard Peyton mumble "finally" under her breath. "So give it up for Keller Instinct."

Chris and his band walked onstage and took their positions. "Hey, I'm Chris Keller." The girls went wild. "I love you, too."

"Give me a break," Nathan grumbled.

"This first song is for a very special girl who should be up here performing tonight. Maybe Chris Keller can get her to change her mind." Chris scanned the crowd until his eyes landed on Haley. "This one's for you, Hales." Chris broke out his electric guitar and started playing "American Woman." The crowd roared as everyone started rocking out.

Haley, feeling the stares of everyone, including both Nathan and Kara, muttered, "I need more punch" and stormed off.

* * *

Haley had barely walked out of the ladies room when she bumped into a hard chest. She found herself completely caught off guard for a second time that night at the sight of Nathan. Had he actually been waiting for her?

"Oh, sorry," Haley mumbled. She was going to continue walking when she felt Nathan's hand on her arm. A jolt immediately went through her body. She couldn't remember the last time they'd touched.

"Why aren't you performing tonight?"

"It's not important." He followed as she made her way across the dance floor. Thankfully Chris was engrossed in the rest of his set and hadn't mentioned her name since. She already wanted to kill him.

"You're good, Hales."

"So everyone keeps saying."

"Chris seems to think he can convince you," he added.

Haley frowned and folded her arms. "You want to talk about Chris?"

Nathan shook his head. "No. I'm just curious as to why you're not performing."

"I get nervous. You know that."

"When I got you that guitar last Christmas, it wasn't just so I could listen to you—although I can't complain. I thought you might be motivated to start experimenting with your music. Put yourself out there more."

"I think I've had my fill of the spotlight." Out of the corner of her eye, Haley noticed people staring. She and Nathan were starting to draw attention. Oh, the irony.

Nathan seemed to notice it, too, because a second later he held out his hand. "Technically, I owe you a dance."

Haley bit her lip and considered her options. She could walk away and create a whole other bout of tension or she could be cordial—they'd agreed to that—and just dance with him. Ignoring the little voice of warning in the back of her mind, Haley took Nathan's hand. As he pulled her forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck—all the while trying to squelch the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. Situations like this had become a distant memory.

Looking everywhere but at him, Haley said quietly, "I'm not ready. That's why I'm not up there."

"Haley, you won't know unless you try. We're all branching out this summer."

Haley glanced at the stage and felt that same twinge. A part of her wished she could just go up there and perform. She and Jake had practiced so she'd be ready. But something was holding her back. That desire was replaced by a deeper longing when the lyrics of Chris's next song finally registered in her mind.

_Everytime I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight_

_I hear your name in certain circles_  
_And it always makes me smile_  
_I spend my time just thinking about you_  
_And it's almost driving me wild_

They both stiffened in the same moment as their eyes met. Haley felt Nathan's chest brush against her own and suppressed a shiver. When had they gotten so close? She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Needing a distraction, Haley blurted out, "What's going on with you?" She looked away, embarrassed.

That seemed to snap Nathan out of his own stupor. "What?"

"Peyton mentioned that you've been a little distracted lately," she elaborated. "Is everything okay?"

"It's nothing—" he'd started to say and then shook his head. He looked torn before revealing, "Actually, my mom called yesterday. Dan's hearing has been set for early next month. We have to testify."

"Oh, Nathan." Regardless of their situation, Haley hugged him. She knew that somber look of his all too well.

Surprisingly, he hugged her back. "I've been anxious to get it over with, but I can't say I'm not dreading it. I haven't seen him since he was arrested. It's been a relief to get away. I can only imagine what he'll do when he sees me."

"No matter what, you can't let him get to you. You did the right thing. Just get up there and tell the truth."

"Yeah."

_But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say_

_And there's a message that I'm sendin' out_  
_Like a telegraph to your soul_  
_I can't bridge this distance_  
_Honey, stop this heartache, overload_

Nathan pulled back and gestured to the stage. "You shouldn't let Keller hog all the spotlight."

Haley forced a smile. "It's what he does best."

_I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missing you  
Yeah, no matter what your friends say_

_Hey yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_I ain't missing you at all_  
_Since you've been gone... Away_  
_I ain't missin' you_  
_No, and no matter what my friends say_

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was so quick. If it weren't for the goosebumps, Haley almost wouldn't have believed it happened. "You're talented, Hales. And you look beautiful. What are you waiting for?"

As the song ended, Haley was the first to pull back. "Isn't it obvious?" she answered. With that, she walked away.

* * *

The dance floor was stifling as Haley made her way through the crowd. She desperately needed some air. Dancing with Nathan had drudged up so many mixed emotions that her doubts were grabbing hold of her for the thousandth time. Haley had nearly made it to the door when she felt a hand on her arm. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the thought of Nathan following her.

That fantasy disappeared immediately at the sight of a very sweaty and smirking Damien West. His eyes, slightly glazed, roamed her from top to bottom. He chuckled, and she caught a whiff of the alcohol on his breath.

"Haley," he exclaimed, although it came out more like "Hawee." "Dance wit me, baby."

Attempting to yank her arm back, she glowered at him. "Let me go. And I'm not your baby."

"Why you gotta be so mean, girl?" he drawled. "We go waaaay back. All I'm asking for is a little James girl attention. Taylor knew how to treat a man right."

"Well, I'm not my sister," she retorted. "And when I see a real man, I'll be sure to remember that. You're a real jackass, you know that? I heard what you did to Tim."

"That was an accident," he slurred, though the smirk on his face said otherwise. "This is about you being a tease. What are you waiting for? Nathan's moved on. Why are you pining after someone who clearly doesn't want you?" he snapped. "It's pathetic."

Haley's temper flared. She was three seconds away from laying this drunken idiot out on his ass when someone pushed between them. Finally, she had her arm back.

"Whoa there, partner. Had a bit too much to drink, did we?" Chris waved his hand in front of his face. "We better keep you away from the fireworks. This whole place will blow."

"Shut it, Killer," Damien stammered.

"It's Keller. Chris Keller. You'd do well to remember that."

"Whatever, sissy boy. I'm trying to dance with Hawee."

"Number one, musicians are hot. Just ask your girlfriend. I saw her drooling over me while I was onstage." Chris waved over at Stacey several feet away. She looked anything but enamored as she glared at Damien.

"She's not my girlfriend," Damien interjected.

"Number two, Haley already owes Chris Keller a dance. Better luck next time, sport." He motioned to one of the other counselors standing nearby. "Now I think it's someone's bedtime."

A counselor named Chad came over. One look at Damien had him rolling his eyes. "I'll take care of him." Damien was too wasted to put up much of a fight.

Just like that, Chris took his place and was leading Haley back on the dance floor. "You're welcome."

"I didn't need your help, and I never said I would dance with you."

"Yes, you did. Plus, you owe me something after bailing on us tonight. I thought for sure you would've mustered up some of that fire to go onstage."

"Which reminds me." Haley smacked Chris's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Chris whined, rubbing the sore spot.

"That's for singling me out in front of the entire camp."

Chris couldn't contain his grin. "Come on, you know you loved it, James."

"It was embarrassing."

"Chris Keller meant it as a compliment."

"You are unbelievable."

"And you're chicken. Not even trusty, old reliable Jake could convince you. What are you waiting for?"

"If one more person asks me that," she grumbled.

"Fine. I can see that I'm not going to win this one," Chris conceded. "But starting tomorrow, we are going to tackle this stage fright nonsense."

"I'm not a pet project, Chris."

"Think less pet and more protégé. Although if you change your mind and want some petting, that could be arranged." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

That earned Chris another smack. "You are disgusting."

"I'm just trying to get you to lighten up, Haley. I can't be as bad as Damien West. You have to admit that Chris Keller is a good dancer." He proceeded to twirl her around before dipping her.

Despite herself, Haley couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose you're the lesser of the two evils."

"And…" he prompted, spinning her once more.

"You're not a completely awful dancer."

Chris beamed. "Coming from you, Chris Keller will take what he can get."

"Don't get used to it."

Smirking, Chris replied, "Game on, James."

* * *

"I finally got you to myself. You are a hard guy to pin down."

Nathan smiled as he and Toni swayed to a slow song. "I can't help it if I'm Camp Aldrich's most eligible bachelor." He'd barely had a moment's peace. Kara, among others, had been coming up to him all night asking him to dance. It was like a shark tank and he was the chum. Or maybe chump was more appropriate.

This night hadn't been what he expected, and it all had to do with a certain blonde. Nathan wasn't sure what had possessed him to tell Kara he had promised to dance with Haley. Then to actually carry through with it…he tried to convince himself that it was simple curiosity. He'd been wondering why she wasn't onstage with Jake and the others performing. He knew how nervous she got and thought he could help. The rest had just escalated.

Nathan hadn't originally planned on telling Haley about Dan's hearing right away either but figured she had a right to know. She'd been with him through it all. She knew better than anyone what went down and how hard it would be to face him again. It was like the awkwardness between them evaporated instantly. Within seconds, Haley was hugging him and offering him comfort. It was like nothing had changed.

Then she made that last comment before leaving him alone on the dance floor. He couldn't figure out what she meant. No matter how much he tried to steel himself against her, she still got under his skin. He still missed her.

"Are you having fun tonight?" Toni inquired, interrupting his muddled thoughts.

"It's been all right. Whitey's probably going to kill me tomorrow, though."

"Ah, yes, the punch spiking incident. It was pretty good," she joked. "Nice work."

Nathan grinned. "That was Tim. I just took the fall. What about you? Are you having a good time?"

"It was a little dicey in the beginning, but I am now. Q challenged me to dance-off with him. Unfortunately, the guy knows how to move," she said.

"Too bad the same can't be said for my brother." Lucas was with Brooke, bobbing his head gawkily to the rhythm.

Toni laughed. "Chris's performance wasn't bad. His rendition of 'American Woman' was kind of awesome. I bet Haley wanted to kill him, though, when he mentioned her."

Nathan felt his blood boil at the mere thought of it.

"Or maybe not," Toni mumbled and nodded her head.

Nathan looked across the dance floor and saw Chris and Haley together. Instead of the usually annoyed expression she wore, Haley actually appeared to be smiling. She and Chris were laughing about something. Since when were they friends? Was there something more to Chris's dedication than he initially thought?

When Nathan told Haley she looked beautiful tonight, he'd meant it. She wore a navy blue dress with a mesh v-neck and white crisscross in the front. The tiniest bit of cleavage was exposed. Coupled with bright red lipstick and her long blonde locks cascading in waves, and it was near impossible not to stare at her. She'd been garnering many appreciative looks tonight. Nathan tried to ignore them, but it was difficult. They weren't together anymore, so he'd lost the right to be jealous—not that he didn't want to break the nose of every creep who was blatantly checking her out. He had glared threateningly at a few idiots leering while they'd been dancing.

Toni laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. He felt a twinge of disappointment that it wasn't Haley with him and instantly regretted it. He was moving on.

"Want to watch the fireworks together?" Toni asked once the song ended.

"Sure," he replied, smiling.

Just before they left, he snuck one more glance in Haley's direction. She and Chris were still dancing and laughing. He felt something in his gut wrench. It looked like the fireworks had already started.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Then**_

Haley yawned as she finished getting dressed and walked into the bathroom. Her hair was damp from her shower and if she didn't dry it now, then it would be a frizzy mess in the heat. She'd just turned on her hair dryer when Brooke padded into the bathroom. The brunette groaned mid-yawn and stood in front of the sink beside Haley.

"Seriously, does it always have to be so sunny?" Brooke rubbed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"Why did I drink so much punch last night?" Brooke splashed some water on her face. "And why does Julian have to have his auditions at this ungodly hour? Most people are dead the next morning after a dance."

"Maybe he's a morning person." Though Haley had to admit, she was a morning person but even she had trouble getting out of bed. She hadn't returned to the cabin until two.

The dance last night had been more fun than she expected. After her emotionally-charged and uncomfortable moment with Nathan and then being hit on by Damien, the night quickly looked like it was headed downhill. Oddly enough, Chris managed to turn it around. The guy was annoying as hell, but somehow he'd made her laugh and kept her mind occupied long enough that she could enjoy herself. Otherwise, Haley had a sinking suspicion that she would've ended up by the lake by herself, rehashing everything that Nathan said to her.

"I'm going to need coffee before I can function properly." Brooke eyed the sunlight shining through the window. "Make that coffee and sunglasses."

Haley opened the cabinet in front of her and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol. "Here. This should help."

"Thanks." Brooke took the bottle and went strangely quiet. She sighed before looking back up at Haley. "I'm sorry about the other day. I know I've been pushy. Hell, I'm always pushy. But I've been butting in too much. You were right when you said that whatever happens is between you and Nathan. I just want you both to be happy."

"Your heart was in the right place, Brooke. I know that. I'm sorry I was so harsh," Haley apologized. "It's been hard ever since Nathan and I had that talk, you know? I'm trying to move forward, but then every time I'm around him…"

"Makes it harder to let go," Brooke said. "I understand." She reached out and gave Haley a hug. "If you want to talk about it, I promise just to listen. No judgment."

"Thanks, but I'm kind of talked out at the moment."

"Okay. So what exactly does Julian want us to do at these auditions?" Brooke asked. "I was a little drunk when you and Jake mentioned it."

Haley was thankful for the change of subject. She smiled at her best friend. Brooke was more than a "little" drunk last night, but Haley didn't call her on it. "He's starting his movie and wants us to be involved. Jake and I will be helping with the music. Julian thought you would be good at costumes."

"What's the movie about?"

"I don't know. I guess that's what we'll find out today. He did mention that it was a mixture of _Sixteen Candles _and _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_."

"Oh my God, I love _Sixteen Candles_!" Brooke gushed. "I'm in."

Haley laughed and finished drying her hair. Brooke had just started on her makeup when Alex walked in. As usual, she was topless.

"Morning, bitches," she greeted and stretched her arms over her head.

"Seriously, you need to stop exposing your ta-tas every five seconds. I'm all for exhibitionism, but the sight of your rock-hard nipples in the morning is making me want to skip breakfast."

"Brooke," Haley admonished, while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Don't be such a prude just because you're jealous that I'm completely comfortable in my body," Alex replied breezily. "Actresses have to bare themselves all the time. It's part of the job." She removed her underwear, which had Brooke cursing under her breath, and stepped into the shower.

"Only compared to Alex would I be considered a prude," Brooke grumbled. "I mean, I did streak at a party freshman year. Do you think I'm getting old?"

"Yes," Alex shouted over the rushing water.

"Don't listen to her," Haley said. "You are anything but a prude. You're the most fearless person I know."

"I am kind of awesome," Brooke agreed. A mischievous look formed on her face. Haley had a pretty good idea of what she was about to do.

Sure enough, Brooke walked over to the toilet and flushed it. A second later Alex yelped. Haley covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"What the hell?" she screeched. "It's freaking cold!"

"Just wanted to make sure your nipples stayed solid," Brooke called back. "They might just get you the lead."

"Actually, good idea!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm totally skipping a bra today. Julian was too much of a gentleman last night to sleep with me, but it can't hurt to remind him of what he's missing."

"So he rejected you," Brooke stated.

"He did not reject me. He said he had to get up early for auditions and that he didn't want to jeopardize our potential working relationship."

Brooke and Haley shared a knowing look. "So he rejected you."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to focus. I need to tap into Anya."

"Who the hell is Anya?"

"She's my talent. Sort of like my alter ego. Beyonce has Sasha Fierce. I have Anya."

"I can't even," Brooke stated and held up her hand in defeat.

Haley followed her out of the bathroom, laughing, and just barely missed being clipped in the shoulder by Stacey.

"Watch it," Stacey snapped. "God, you're a klutz."

"You were the one barreling through the doorway."

"If you weren't so fat, maybe we both could've fit." She smirked and then slammed the door shut behind her.

"What's up her ass?" Haley whispered.

"Does she need a reason?" Brooke finished dressing and the pair quietly got ready to leave. Peyton and Kat were the only ones still in bed and out cold.

Haley held the door open for Brooke. "Good point."

* * *

"Sup," Jake muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Nathan ran his razor over the underside of his jaw. "You're up early."

"You, too."

"Toni and I are going for a run."

"Haley and I are meeting with Julian about his movie."

"He just left five minutes ago babbling something about the script." Nathan shrugged. "The guy thinks he's the next Spielberg."

Jake chuckled. "You never know." He grabbed a couple of towels for the shower.

"Is it going to be just the two of you?" Nathan tried to sound nonchalant. He hadn't slept well at all last night. All he could seem to picture was Chris with his arms around Haley, and her laughing as they danced. Nathan had been relieved to see the fireworks outside, as he needed some fresh air to clear his head.

The reprieve didn't last long, though, since Chris and Haley had followed not long after. It was like a punch in the gut. Exactly one year ago it had been just him and Haley at their own private spot. He refused to look over at them after that. If he had to watch her snuggled up next to that ass Chris Keller, he was going to lose it.

"I think so. Why?"

"No reason."

Jake watched him carefully for a second but didn't say anything further. He hopped into the shower. Nathan wiped the rest of the shaving cream off and started to dab on his aftershave.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Aside from Whitey chewing out my ass, it was all right," Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I doubt Lucas and Tim will be up anytime soon. They really went to town with that punch."

Nathan had been the one to help drag Lucas's sorry ass back to the cabin last night. He'd been so shit-faced that he could barely walk a straight line. After the fireworks, Nathan made sure to get him out of there before Whitey or anyone else noticed. A little while later Jake had shown up with Tim, who was slurring about why eyes were considered black when bruised and balls were called blue. If Nathan hadn't been so annoyed at taking the fall for Tim's antics, he might have actually laughed.

"Eh, a hangover will serve them right."

"I wouldn't want to be them when they do wake up," Jake chuckled over the running water.

"Did Peyton have fun last night?"

"Yeah. Well, mostly. She said Chris was acting like a prima donna beforehand."

"Not hard to believe. The guy's a dick."

"No argument there, but he is talented. He wouldn't get away with it otherwise."

"I don't know how you and Haley can stand him."

Jake turned off the shower and grabbed his towel hanging over the door. A second letter, he stepped out of stall with it wrapped around his waist. He joined Nathan at the sink and started to comb his hair.

"You get used to it. Or we're going to have to, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to help Haley get over her stage fright."

Nathan frowned. "I thought you said Chris wasn't going to be with you guys today?"

"Not when we meet with Julian, but we are seeing him later," Jake explained.

"How is working with that jackass going to get her over her fear of performing?" He did not like the sound of this at all.

"Chris is an ass, but he's fearless. He and Haley may argue a lot, but there's a mutual respect there as artists. Sometimes you just need someone to give you that extra push."

"I don't know," Nathan muttered.

Jake was silent as he rubbed shaving cream on his face, but Nathan got the distinct impression that he wanted to say something else. Before he could ask Jake what he was holding back, there was a knock on the cabin door. Lucas groaned and rolled over while Tim remained still and snoring.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Nathan grumbled and shook his head.

"Morning, sunshine," Grubbs greeted.

"Hey, what's up? Another routine inspection?"

"Not today," he replied, although he eyed the mess of clothes on the floor and Lucas and Tim in their wasted states. "But soon."

"Got it," Nathan said, taking the hint. "What's that?" He pointed to the envelope in Grubbs's hand.

An impish grin broke out on his face. "This is for your cabin's eyes only. Don't mention it to anyone else."

"But what is it?"

"Just a little tradition we counselors started, and you definitely don't want to miss. See you later." Then he left.

Nathan walked back into the bathroom with the envelope in his hand.

"Was that Grubbs I just heard? It wasn't inspection time, was it?" Jake questioned.

"Not yet, but we better clean this place up soon," Nathan answered.

"What's that?"

"I don't know." Nathan opened the envelope and began to read.

_Meet on the basketball court at midnight tonight. Do not tell anyone where you are going and do not get caught. See you later, if you dare…_

"What the hell?" Jake was reading over Nathan's shoulder. Nathan read the note a second time. What were the counselors up to?

* * *

**Now**

"What's that?" Haley had pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and was fiddling with it in her hand for the last few minutes.

"Nothing. Just a letter."

Nathan was relieved that she was talking to him again. Then his curiosity took over. "From who?"

She paused before answering, "Stanford."

He instantly tensed at the word. "What does it say?"

"It's just another welcome letter to incoming freshmen. There's information about my new dorm and the start of the semester."

"How did they know to send it to you here?" he asked.

"They sent it to my house and then my parents sent it here." She unfolded the letter only to refold it again.

"So when does the semester start?"

"September 5."

"Which means you'll be moving in…?"

"I'm scheduled for August 26."

Nathan nodded, like the very idea of her leaving wasn't making his insides twist. "Do you know what dorm or who your roommate is?"

"I'm in Wilbur Hall and my roommate is a girl named Anna Tagaro. What about you?"

"I'm in Jarvis on the East Campus. I move in August 21 and the semester starts August 25."

"And your roommate?"

"Um, Tony Battle. He's a friend of mine from High Flyers."

"Oh, well, that's good. At least you'll be with someone you know."

"Yeah." Nathan watched as she proceeded to fiddle with her letter. The crinkling of the paper sounded deafening in the silence.

"It doesn't feel like it, but it's coming up fast," Haley mumbled. "We'll all be saying good-bye before we know it."

Nathan shrugged. "It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"But everything will be different."

"Are you scared?"

Her head shot up at that. "Why would I be scared?"

"You're traveling the farthest of all of us. I just thought…"

"I'm nervous, but I'm excited. I'm ready for a change." Haley rested her head against the wall and sighed. "What about you?"

"I've planned on going to Duke all my life. What's there to be afraid of?"

"You're going to have a lot of people counting on you. This is Duke basketball we're talking about."

"It's nothing I can't handle." He resisted the urge to shift under her gaze. She was looking at him in that way of hers. Like she knew that what he was saying and what he was feeling were very different. It unnerved him.

"Of course."

"I'll be fine, Haley. And so will you." He stretched his long legs out in front of him. He could feel his muscles starting to cramp. "I'm sure it won't be long before you make new friends. One of them will probably rant about their cute friend in premed and introduce you. He'll have that blond, sun-kissed California hair and a fondness for trees and wearing cardigans.

"He'll take you out for coffee and tell you all about his family's vineyard. Before you know it, he'll be showing you all around California. You'll take a trip to L.A. and maybe even Disneyland. It'll all just blur together until you realize that you're more like a couple than friends.

"Once you're dating, then you get to meet the parents and see their gorgeous, expensive vineyard for yourself. They'll love you, of course. And the two of you will be attached at the hip until everyone on campus no longer identifies you as one without the other. Then graduation will come around and the future brain surgeon will pop the question. You'll say yes. Then the two of you will drive off into the sunset together, and the only time you'll even consider coming back to Tree Hill will be for the occasional holiday with your folks."

Haley was staring at him, a mixture of shock and annoyance. "Is that what you really think of me?"

"It's the inevitable."

"And you're just going to what when you go off to Duke? Stay the same?" Haley challenged. "Knowing you, Nathan, you'll easily become their star player. Everyone will want to be your friend and you'll have the entire female population on campus throwing themselves at you. You'll want for nothing. Your world will be nothing more than a blur of basketball, booze, and cheerleaders."

He could feel his fists tightening. "Is that what you really think of me?"

"It's the inevitable," she threw back.

"You think I'll get over you that quickly?"

"Haven't you?" Haley retorted, not giving an inch. "But go ahead. Tell me something different. I dare you."

* * *

_**Then**_

It took every last ounce of what little coordination Haley had not to kill herself on the darkened trail. Worried that flashlights would draw too much attention, they'd pulled out their cell phones so as to provide a minimal amount of light. It wasn't enough, since Haley had already tripped a couple of times.

They'd snuck out of their cabin minutes earlier. If it had been up to Haley, she would have stayed in bed. She was exhausted from making preparations with Julian that morning and then practicing with Jake and Chris the rest of the night. But when Brooke had her mind set on something, there was no stopping her.

"We don't even know what this is about," Haley whispered.

"Which is why we're going," Brooke replied, her voice just as quiet. "To find out."

"I love a little nighttime adventure," Alex spoke up.

Brooke scoffed. "This isn't going to be like the street corners you're used to."

"What street? I thought we were headed to the basketball court."

Brooke huffed as Peyton and Kat chuckled softly.

"If you're scared, you can always turn back," Stacey offered to Haley.

It was too late for that now. The thought of heading back to the cabin alone in the dark was more daunting than carrying through with whatever mission this was. Not that she was going to admit that to Stacey.

"I'm fine."

"Then pick up the pace, Whaley," she snapped. "Don't you ever go to the gym? You're slowing us down. No wonder Nathan left you," she murmured that last part under her breath.

Haley shot her the dirtiest look she could muster, but it was lost in the darkness. She didn't know what was up with Stacey. The girl was always mean, but this past week she'd been acting particularly nasty.

"Almost there," Brooke announced. "Peyton?"

The blonde kept looking from left to right. "Still clear."

"This is awesome. I so feel like a Bond girl," Alex enthused.

Kat giggled. "Me, too. I call Pussy Galore."

"As long as I get to be Dr. Goodhead."

"Seriously?" Brooke retorted.

"Come on, choose one. It's fun," Kat encouraged.

"Fine. I choose Octopussy. She totally kicked ass."

Peyton shrugged and said, "I'll be Jinx."

"Onatopp," Stacey declared.

Alex frowned. "But she was a villain."

"A villain who could kill men with the power of her thighs. That's my kind of woman."

"Anyone ever tell you you're kind of scary?"

Stacey smiled. "You have no idea."

"Haley," Kat urged. She was the only one left.

"I choose Solitaire." If only she could see the future.

"The virgin. Figures," Stacey snickered.

Haley was just about to answer her back when Brooke held up her hand.

"Quiet," the brunette hushed. "I thought I heard something."

They all stopped to listen. Aside from a few crickets and the random croak of a frog, there was nothing unusual.

"False alarm, I guess. Come on."

They turned the next corner and almost screamed as they collided with another group. A flashlight shined in their faces, blinding them.

"Brooke?" said a male voice.

Brooke blinked in the light. "Lucas, is that you? Turn that damn light off, will you? Before we get caught."

"Sorry." He repositioned it to the ground and put it on a lower setting. He called to someone behind him and the rest of the guys emerged. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"What are you doing here?" Brooke demanded back.

Nathan lifted up a card. "We got something from Grubbs telling us to meet him on the basketball court at midnight."

Brooke held up her own. "We got one from Diana."

"It's almost midnight," Jake interjected. "We better hurry or we'll be late."

"Jeez, you scared us half to death," Kat said, smacking Tim's shoulder.

"But we're glad you're here," Alex exclaimed, sidling up to Julian. "Isn't it just so creepy at night?"

Julian put his own flashlight up to his face so it cast an eerie glow. "'When there is no more room in Hell, the dead will walk the Earth.'"

Alex shivered and huddled closer to him. "I totally just got goosebumps."

Haley rubbed at her arms. She was shivering for a whole other reason. It got chilly at night. She should've brought a sweater but with Brooke rushing her out the door, she didn't have time.

"Are you cold?"

At the sound of Nathan's voice, Haley jumped slightly. Ever since they danced she couldn't stop thinking about him. Chris had been less than thrilled with her inability to focus during practice. "Oh, um, a little. I'll be okay."

Nathan pulled his Duke sweatshirt off and handed it to her. "Here."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks." Haley slipped it over her head and was immediately bombarded by the familiar smell of his aftershave. The memories it called up had her senses going wild.

Nathan looked like he wanted to say something else when they finally arrived at the basketball court. A group of twenty people or so was already there.

"Glad you could join us," Grubbs called, ushering them forward.

"Now can you tell us what's going on?" a short guy in the front asked.

Behind Grubbs was a line of counselors. Among them, to Haley's surprise, was Chris. He winked in her direction. Haley could've sworn she felt Nathan tense beside her but quickly dismissed it as a side effect of her overactive imagination.

"Well, it looks like everyone had the guts to show up," Grubbs stated. "CITs, welcome to Camp Aldrich's fifth annual Dare Night. Only a select number of cabins that are, shall we say, the best of the best are picked each year to participate. This group will be split up into two teams. From there, you will split up into pairs."

Diana stepped forward. "Dare Night consists of two teams with multiple dares. Each pair will be given a set of envelopes with a two-part dare. Part one is on the front. Part two is on the back. Each dare is worth a certain number of points that will be added to your team's total score. You will be given cell phones so when you complete the dare, you send proof of it back to us."

"Why can't we use our own phones?" a girl named Jessica questioned.

"Dare Night is a sacred, secret ritual at Camp Aldrich. To most it's just a myth, and we'd like to keep it that way. Anyone caught leaking pictures of anything that happens tonight will suffer the consequences."

"And once you read what's on these cards," Grubbs added, "you can bet your ass we'll have more than enough ammunition to get you back."

There was complete silence.

"As I was saying," Diana continued, "the game ends at three a.m. Everyone must meet back here where we'll declare the winner."

"What do we win?" Tim interrupted.

"You, Tim, get the excuse to be out past curfew," Grubbs replied, making everyone laugh. "The rest of you, let's just say you get a night to remember."

"And bragging rights," Chris stated.

"So, basically, you get to watch us run around like idiots humiliating ourselves. Why would we do that?" Lucas challenged.

"Look, there is nothing in these cards that is harmful to you or anyone else. It's all about having fun and testing your limits," Diana explained.

Chris was smirking. "But if you're too chicken, then feel free to leave."

After a couple of minutes passed and no one moved, the cabins were split into teams.

"We are totally going to kick butt," Brooke exclaimed to Lucas when their cabins were grouped together.

"That's exactly the attitude we need, darlin'" Chris said. "Now, to pick the pairs." He held out a small black sack and had everyone reach in to pick out the name of their partner.

Brooke was pouting a second later when she was paired with Tim. "Come on," she whined.

"Don't worry, Brooke. The Tim's got this."

Everyone else followed suit. Peyton was paired with some random guy named Grant. Jake ended up with Alex while Lucas was with Stacey. Haley felt for her best friend with that one—although she was glad she'd dodged that bullet. Meanwhile, Kat ended up with another girl named Sophie.

Finally, it was Nathan's turn to choose. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small scrap of paper. "Haley."

Instantly, Haley's stomach was in her throat. Nathan looked just as stunned. This was so not going to help her already frazzled nerves.

Chris started laughing. "This night just got a whole lot more interesting." He handed Haley a stack of cards and Nathan a key.

"What's this for?" Nathan asked, still slightly distracted.

"That, my friends, is your first dare."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I know you're all eager to read about Dare Night, and I must say this was my favorite chapter to write so far. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Then**_

As soon as the pairs were determined, everyone started ripping open their envelopes and running off in various directions. The teams only had three hours to complete their list of dares, and every last second counted. Nathan and Haley remained rooted in their spot on the basketball court, staring at the key as if it had all of the answers.

"Tick tock," Chris reminded them before joining up with the rest of the counselors. They were already laughing at the prospects of tonight's event as they popped open their beer bottles.

Truth or Dare was already Haley's least favorite game—followed closely behind by I Never. But there was no truth to this game it all. It was completely dares. There was no telling what she and Nathan would have to do tonight. They shared another awkward glance.

"I guess we should read the first card," Haley said when Nathan remained silent. She tore open the envelope and began to read. Seconds later, she was frowning.

"What is it?" Nathan asked. "What's it say?"

"Our first dare is to break into Whitey's cabin."

"Figures I'd get stuck with that one. That explains the key." He took in her pale expression. "I'm assuming it can't be that easy. There's more, isn't there?"

Haley's eyes widened, torn between groaning and laughing. "We have to steal his underwear and run it up the flagpole."

"No way." Nathan took the card out of her hand and read it for himself. "Great. I'm going to be scarred for life."

"We don't have to do it," Haley pointed out.

"You don't want to?"

"Don't you?"

"It's nuts, but that's what Dare Night is all about. I've never been one to back down on a dare." He noticed her torn expression and added, "If you don't want to do this, Haley, you don't have to. I can do them myself while you take the pictures."

It wasn't so much the dares that made Haley nervous as it was that she would be completing them with her ex-boyfriend. The same ex-boyfriend she'd danced with last night and shared an oddly tender moment with since their breakup. It felt like she was slowly but surely slipping into the Twilight Zone.

"No, we're supposed to be a team. I'll do them, too," she decided. It would be weird, but she didn't really have anything to lose. And Haley refused to give Chris Keller any more of a reason to call her a chicken. "Count me in."

"Okay then." Nathan tried not to grin at her acceptance and led the way toward Whitey's cabin.

They walked in silence, occasionally glancing to make sure that no one was around to catch them. They passed by a pair from the opposing team. The guy held a flashlight in his mouth as he and his partner cupped their hands together. Haley shot a confused look to Nathan. A second later, there was a loud _ribbet_.

Haley involuntarily shuddered. "I so do not want to know what they're doing with those frogs."

Nathan chuckled softly. "Me either."

They hurried along until they reached Whitey's cabin. As expected, the lights were all off. The old man was probably sound asleep by eight every night. Maybe that was why he was extra cranky at the dance. If Nathan was caught by him again tonight, there would be hell to pay.

Haley tried to peer into one of the windows. "He's got his shades down. I can't see inside."

"He's got to be asleep," Nathan whispered back. He quietly approached the front door. "I'll go in first."

She was right behind him. "Okay, I'll keep a lookout."

Nathan placed the key in the lock and turned it gently. There was a soft click before he eased the door open. He waited a couple of seconds and poked his head in. A dark shape filled the bed, snoring.

Nathan looked to Haley. "He's asleep."

"All clear out here," she assured him.

Nathan stepped inside with Haley close behind. His eyes scanned the room. There was a closet to the right and a dresser to the left. Haley pointed to the dresser, and he nodded. It was the mostly likely place to find what they'd come for. Who kept their underwear in a closet?

Haley whispered, "Do you want to get it or should I?"

Nathan groaned under his breath, making Haley smile. "I'll get it." He took a step toward the dresser and immediately paused when the wooden floor creaked under his foot. The pair instantly froze, waiting to see if their cover was blown. Whitey's only response was a loud snort.

Nathan was much more careful to balance his weight as he walked toward the dresser. He opened the top drawer and was thankful that it was the right one. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he grabbed the first pair of tighty whities—oh the irony!—he could find. Even Haley had her hand over her mouth to keep quiet.

"These better be clean," he muttered to himself. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait, we have to take a picture, remember?" Haley pulled the phone out of her pocket. "They'll never believe us without proof."

"So what do I do?"

"Just stand by the bed and hold up the underwear. I have to get Whitey in the picture, too."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "This is so wrong. What if the flash wakes him up?"

"The dare won't count if we don't do it," Haley replied. "Besides, he's out cold."

Doing as instructed, Nathan tiptoed toward Whitey's bed. If he was actually going to do this, might as well make it interesting. He held the underwear away from him in one hand and plugged his nose with the other, making a disgusted face.

Haley's teeth were sinking into her bottom lip as she suppressed her laughter at the hilarious scene. Holding up the phone, she took the picture. A bright flash filled the room, and they held their breaths once more for Whitey's reaction.

"Sleeping like a baby," Nathan murmured, satisfied.

"Let's go before we press our luck."

They had just reached the door when they heard Whitey shift onto his side. The straining bedsprings were accompanied by a noisy fart. Haley pushed at Nathan to hurry up. They practically ran out of the cabin. It wasn't until they were a good distance away that they allowed themselves to crack up.

"Oh my God, that was insane," Haley exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

Nathan bent over with his hand on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, Whitey needs to lay off the beans at dinner."

They made it to the flagpole in record time. "Would you like to do the honors?" Nathan offered.

"Sure." Haley lowered the flag and replaced it with Whitey's underwear.

Nathan snapped a picture as she began to raise it once more. Afterward, the pair stood side by side, admiring their work.

"I can't wait to see Whitey's face tomorrow. It'll be priceless."

Haley grinned. "It wasn't that bad. Good work, team." They bumped fists in solidarity.

Nathan nodded to the second envelope already in her hand. "So, what's next?"

* * *

This was not fun anymore. Haley promised to wring Chris Keller's neck when they met up again. That is after she got her hands on Nathan. Haley shivered as she moved past the line of moldy headstones.

Their second dare had been to travel to the old, creepy graveyard located on the outer edge of camp. It was so far out that Haley had never even known it existed. They wouldn't be able to walk there without losing serious time, so Nathan took the liberty of borrowing a couple of flashlights and one of the golf carts outside of the main office.

Although dim, at least the lights around camp at night were enough to keep her sane. The farther they drove into the darkness, the more frigid the chill in her bones. Nathan had made small talk—she assumed to get her mind off of it—but it did little to assuage her trepidation.

Once they arrived, they read the back of the card. Haley had almost passed out when it read, _Take a photo in an open grave_. Nathan, despite Haley's protests, decided to get out and take a quick look around. That had been ten minutes ago. Haley was officially starting to worry.

She squinted into the darkness as she walked forward. The beam of light only went so far. "Nathan," she called quietly. "Nathan, where are you? If this is a joke, I'm not laughing."

Haley took a few more steps when she felt her foot snag on something. She let out a little shriek as she fell forward. Before she could hit the ground, strong hands clasped her from behind. Another squeak escaped her as she turned in the stranger's arms. On instinct, her fist shot out toward the first thing it could come into contact with.

"Oomph," Nathan groaned, sucking in a sharp breath. She'd nailed him right in the gut. "Damn it, Haley. Jeez, you're gonna kill me. You know, Houdini died like that."

"You deserved it, you jackass. You know cemeteries freak me out," she hissed. "You scared the living crap out of me."

"Why are you whispering?" He was fighting back a grin.

She shushed him. "Because…"

"Haley, these people, they're dead," Nathan pointed out the obvious.

"I know," she snapped. "But if you keep yelling, the stinking zombies are gonna hear us."

Rubbing the sure-to-be-forming bruise on his stomach, Nathan replied, "I wasn't trying to scare you. In fact, I rescued you from doing a face-plant into some unknown guy's grave. You should be thanking me."

Hands on her hips, Haley argued, "I wouldn't have face-planted if you hadn't abandoned me."

"I had to find the grave, which I did. The sooner we find it and take the picture, the sooner we can leave."

"Whatever. Let's just go and get this over with."

"It's this way," Nathan informed her. He took the lead and guided her back the way he'd came. Although Haley was huffing in annoyance, Nathan couldn't help noticing how closely she was walking beside him. Every time their arms brushed he felt a jolt of heat, at odds with the cool night air.

"Are you still cold?" Nathan questioned. He could feel a slight tremor running through her.

"No."

He scrutinized her more intently. Her teeth weren't chattering, but she was definitely shaking. She chewed at her bottom lip. Nathan realized that she wasn't cold, but she was still scared.

Reaching out, Nathan grasped her hand. Haley looked up at him in surprise. "I'm sorry for scaring you," he said. "But I promise there's nothing out here that's going to hurt you. Even if there was, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Haley's insides were melting. First Nathan offering her his sweatshirt and now this. Her senses were on overload. Arguing with herself to get a grip, Haley tried to clear her mind. Though her hand stayed firmly planted inside of his.

"Thanks," she murmured, unable to meet his eyes. "How much farther?"

"Actually, right here." He veered them to the left. Low and behold, they were standing in front of an open grave.

"I didn't know people were still being buried here."

"I don't think they are."

Haley shuddered. "Then how did it get like this?"

"Maybe the counselors did it for the dare," he guessed.

"Right." That was the story, and she was sticking with it. Anything else would send her screaming back to the golf cart. "So who's going in?"

Nathan squeezed her hand, as if preparing for her to run at his next words. "Actually, it's probably going to have to be you." At her horrified expression, he quickly explained, "Whoever goes in will need help getting out. You won't be able to lift me."

Unfortunately, Nathan was right. She never would be able to help him. "I really don't like this," Haley moaned.

"We'll make it quick." He hand his held out for the phone, which she begrudgingly gave him.

Scanning the grave with her flashlight, Haley checked to make sure there really was nothing inside. And that included creepy crawlies. When she was satisfied that she wouldn't be jumping into a pit of worms, she took a seat on the edge. Behind her, Nathan took her hands and helped to ease her inside of the grave.

Haley mumbled, "This is so wrong."

Nathan quickly took the picture and was just about to help Haley out when he heard voices. There was a beam of light in the distance and the sound of a radio beeping.

"Nathan—" Haley started to complain when he suddenly jumped into the grave with her. "What's going on?"

"Quiet, someone's coming."

"Who?" she asked, panicked.

"Security, I think." Nathan pressed his finger to her lips and pulled her against him. He wedged them into the corner of the grave.

Haley clung to Nathan and closed her eyes. The rapid beat of her heart was pounding in her ears. Whether it was from the guards' approach or being so close the Nathan, she wasn't entirely sure.

"I can't believe we were called out of bed for this," a deep voice grumbled.

"Someone driving by thought they saw lights."

"Probably just some punk kids from the camp nearby," answered his partner. "If we're going to be searching all night, I need a damn coffee."

Nathan gripped Haley tighter when the light swept above their heads.

"It's just a quick sweep. Not a manhunt."

"Well, I don't hear anything and it looks pretty clear to me. Let's get out of here."

The other guard grunted, but it sounded like they were walking away. After a couple of minutes of silence, Nathan was sure they'd left. "I think it's okay now."

Haley lifted her head but didn't try to pull away. "So how are we getting out of this one?"

"Do you think you could give me a small boost? It should be enough for me to lift myself out."

"All right." It was worth a try. What other option did they have but to stay down there to either be caught or rot? Haley removed herself from his embrace and felt the loss of heat instantly. She ignored the pang in her chest as she offered her interlocked hands to Nathan.

In one quick motion, he was up and out of the grave. Haley held up her hands for him. Once he had a firm grip on her, he hoisted her up. They both fell backwards, sprawled out in the grass and dirt. Neither one moved for a couple of seconds.

When Haley felt Nathan's hand in her hair, she nearly jumped. Her eyes questioned him, bewildered.

"You had some dirt…" he trailed off.

"Of course." She glanced at her clothes. They were filthy. "We should go in case those guys return." Quickly, Haley stood up and brushed off the rest of the dirt. She would lead the way back.

* * *

Nathan and Haley completed three more dares. Though not as risqué as the first couple, they would surely be causing problems for various staff members tomorrow. Now they had only two dares left and an hour to complete them. Nathan had to admit they were making excellent time. If their team lost, it wouldn't be because of them. Even Haley was hellbent on winning.

Once they'd gotten out of the cemetery, she'd started to relax. The original amusement of Dare Night had returned. They'd already sabotaged tomorrow's lunch menu, which they also, regrettably, had to taste test. If he'd ever had any doubts, Nathan was now positive that pickle juice and horseradish do not belong in tomato sauce.

The horrors in the kitchen continued when Haley's dare forced her to put jelly under one armpit and peanut butter under the other. Afterward, she had to wipe each one off with a slice of bread and eat the sandwich. Nathan couldn't stop laughing as she took the first bite. That was all she could get down before spitting it out and tossing the rest in the trash. They'd already taken the picture and, according to Haley, who would know if she hadn't eaten the whole thing? Her deviousness in that moment, he had to admit, made him proud.

Their next dare was humiliating for the both of them. They'd had to backtrack to their cabins where a box was waiting on Haley's porch. The dare was to wear the opposite gender's outfit and then skip up and down a row of cabins singing "I Feel Pretty" at the top of their lungs. For Haley, the costume was high-water pants, a shirt saying "I'm a dork," suspenders, and glasses. Nathan thought she got the better end of the deal. He had to wear a pink tutu, a pink tiara, ballet slippers, and carry a fairy wand. It took a couple of minutes of coaxing for Haley to convince him to come out of the bathroom. When he finally did, she practically snorted and doubled over in hysterics. They sang like instructed and woke up at least five cabins. Luckily, it was so dark that no one got a good look at their faces.

Nathan couldn't change back into his clothes fast enough. They wouldn't be on for long with the next dare. Haley's eyes were the size of saucers as she read, "Go for a late-night swim in the lake…completely naked." Silence followed as they stared uncomfortably at each other.

"So…" she trailed off.

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…" Already images of a wet, naked Haley were flashing in his mind. He was finding it very hard to concentrate.

Haley's cheeks were flaming. Suddenly, the open grave didn't seem so bad. She wished the earth would swallow her whole. Dare Night had reached a completely new level of embarrassing.

It took a moment for Nathan to get himself under control. "Do we both have to do it?"

"It doesn't specify," she answered, barely able to get the words out. Her throat felt tight.

"Then I'll do it. It'll be…easier to take the picture." No way was he sending the counselors a naked photo of Haley—real or not. Nathan bet Chris Keller would just love that, the creep.

"Okay." Haley was nowhere near relieved. The mere thought of photographing a naked Nathan had her blushing all over. "But we shouldn't do it where anyone will see." Both teams were running around camp completing their dares. Anyone could stumble upon them.

"We could go to…" he hesitated, not quite sure how to choose his words, "that spot we liked." He was bombarded by a host of memories. Most of which involved kissing the girl standing across from him on a dock.

"Makes sense," Haley agreed.

They headed back toward the basketball court. The counselors were all sitting around in a circle. Grubbs and Chris were playing their guitars while the others danced. Nathan and Haley stayed in the shadows, unnoticed. They found the trail and turned their flashlights on when they could no longer hear voices.

"You seem to remember the way," Nathan commented when the silence became too much.

"Uh, yeah. Sometimes I come out here to think."

That piqued his interested. "About what?"

"Just things. It's hidden and quiet, you know."

He was almost afraid to ask. "Has it changed?"

"No, it's still the same."

They stepped out onto the small beach. The moonlight reflected off of the lake and gave the sand a silvery glow. The nostalgia hit Nathan all at once. His entire body stood rigid as his mind raced. He remembered the very first time he'd run into Haley on the trail. How he'd coaxed her onto the dock even though she was afraid. Then there was the night she first played for him. And the time Dan had been giving him yet another one of his cruel lectures, and Haley swiftly grabbed the phone to shut him off. Their last day at camp had been the most bittersweet. He'd managed to get Haley in the water one last time before they had to leave. It was the perfect ending to their summer.

Nathan scanned the tiny beach for something out of the ordinary. Nothing stood out. As Haley had said, it was exactly how he'd remembered it. It almost didn't seem possible after everything he and Haley had been through this past year. Nathan didn't know whether to be relieved or saddened.

"We've got forty-five minutes left before we have to report back."

Nathan was grateful when Haley's voice pulled him back to the reality. He was only torturing himself by letting his mind wander. "We'll have to make this quick."

"You don't have to fully strip down," Haley offered. "They won't know if you've still got your boxers on." Thankfully the card hadn't specified that a full body shot was in order. They could cut some corners like she'd done with her armpit PB&J.

"But then my clothes will be wet," he pointed out. "If I'm going to do it, might as well go all the way." He pulled his shirt up over his head.

Haley tried to smile but found it difficult. This was by for more embarrassing than their "I Feel Pretty" performance. "All right. Just let me know when you're ready." She turned to give him some privacy but not before catching sight of his perfect chest. Nathan had always been in shape, but it looked as if he'd bulked up even more this summer.

_Think about something. Anything but him_, she coached herself. _Puppies…chocolate...Nathan naked—no!—world hunger._ She saw his boxers on the ground from the corner of her eye. _Lots and lots of naked children. I mean hungry Nathan! No, hungry children!_ It was useless. Her thoughts were a heated, jumbled mess.

Despite having her back to him, Nathan knew that Haley was blushing. The restlessness radiated off of her. He stripped down as quickly as he could and dove into the lake. The water was warmer than usual. Nathan would've preferred it cold. He desperately needed to get his hormones under control.

"You can take the picture now," he called to Haley.

Haley nearly dropped the phone in her haste. She thought she heard Nathan chuckling but chalked it up to her misbehaving mind. Her eyes scanned the surface of the lake until she found him. He wasn't too far out. The water only went up to his waist. It was enough to make Haley weak in the knees. The moonlight glistened off of his wet skin, so it looked like his chest was almost glowing. Damn, he was hot.

"Did you take it? The flash needs to be on."

_Focus, Haley_. She took the picture before she completely lost her grip on the phone—and reality. The flash went off and she gave him a thumbs up. "All set."

"The water's really nice. They'd probably give us bonus points if you joined me."

Haley was dumbstruck. Was he suggesting what she thought he was? Did she actually just consider it for a second?

A teasing smirk crossed his face. "But then again, water snakes don't really go into hibernation until October." Haley had freaked the first time something had brushed up against her underwater. When she learned that it could just as well be a snake as a fish, she'd gone into full panic mode. A second later she'd jumped on him, clinging to him in every way possible. What he wouldn't give to feel her against him right now.

Haley cringed at the mention of snakes. "I'm good," she stated and turned so he could come out and get dressed. She was wound so tightly she felt like any little thing would cause her to snap. But the night wasn't over, and she had to get it together. There was still one final dare to complete.

* * *

"This is it," Haley declared as they stood in front of the auditorium.

Nathan let out a low whistle under his breath. Their last dare was to climb the tallest building at camp. Nathan wasn't usually afraid of heights, but even this was pushing it. It was at least a twenty-five foot drop.

"How are we going to get up there?" Nathan muttered, hating this more and more by the minute.

Haley eyed the area. There had to be a ladder somewhere or else they wouldn't have been given the dare. Eventually she spotted it behind a row of bushes off to the side. Nathan helped her carry it to the wall.

"We've got twenty minutes," Haley reminded. "Let's go." This dare seemed much more dangerous than the others, but she couldn't back out. The card said they both had to climb to the roof. Even if it didn't, Haley would have done it anyway. Nathan had taken on the last dare. It was her turn now.

Nathan motioned for Haley to go first just in case she lost her footing. The girl was a born klutz, and he wasn't taking any chances. Either one of them might end up back in that grave if they weren't careful. They paused once toward the top when the ladder wobbled slightly. It was a welcomed relief when Haley pulled herself up onto the roof. She scooted over to make room for Nathan. When they were settled, they both sighed in relief.

"Okay, so I might be afraid of heights now," Haley declared. She made sure her hands and feet were securely planted on the shingles. The material was rough, which provided more traction.

"Me, too," Nathan agreed. He pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Smile."

Haley leaned in next to him and tried to smile confidently. The flash was blinding and had her seeing spots. She lied back for a second to get her bearings. Once her eyes were able to focus again, she looked up at the night sky. It was so clear out here away from the city. The array of stars was beautiful. They seemed so close that it almost felt like she could reach out and touch one.

"Call me crazy, but it's kind of nice up here."

Nathan followed her lead and was just as amazed. "Yeah, it is."

"There's the Big Dipper," she pointed out. "How much time do we have left?"

"We have ten minutes."

"Too bad." She liked this spot. It was perfect for stargazing.

"Tonight was fun, though, right?" Nathan mused. "How often do I get an excuse to wear a tutu?"

Haley giggled. "That has forever been burned into my brain."

"Great," Nathan said, shaking his head.

"I think I might still have some peanut butter in my armpit." It felt good spending the night with Nathan. Granted, they still had their uncomfortable moments but mostly it had been an adventure.

"I better remind Lucas and the others not to get the spaghetti tomorrow."

"That was so gross."

"Hell yeah it was." Nathan was disappointed that the night had to end. He liked hanging out with Haley without any added pressure from anyone. But all good things eventually had to come to an end. He sat up and made a move toward the ladder. "We better go. Getting down is worse than going up."

"Oh, wait," Haley interrupted. "I didn't read the other side of the card." She was so preoccupied with how the hell they were going to make it onto the roof alive that she'd forgotten the rest.

"There's more? How is that possible?" He had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay, so we can earn bonus points. We have to…oh," Haley trailed off.

Nathan frowned as Haley's jaw dropped open in surprise. "I am not jumping off of this roof."

It took a couple of seconds for Haley to regain her composure. She touched one of her cheeks. It was already flushed.

Haley's reaction was starting to make Nathan nervous. "What is it?" he demanded.

"It says to…to, uh, kiss your partner on the lips beneath the stars." To prove her point, she shoved the card into his hands.

Nathan read it for himself and was just as floored. It really did say that. _Shit_.

"It probably wouldn't hurt anything if we skipped it," Haley reasoned. "I doubt the extra points would make a difference." Even she heard the lack of conviction in her voice. Would one kiss be so bad? They could probably help win this thing if they did.

_Sure you want to win. That's exactly why you want to do it,_ that tiny voice in the back of her mind nagged.

"Probably not. Unless…unless the other team does all of theirs. If we're the weakest link…"

"Brooke and the others will probably kill us," Haley finished.

Could they do this? Nathan had to admit that in the grand scheme of what they'd done tonight, this was by far the least difficult. In theory, that is. There could be worse ways to win. With a resolved sigh, Nathan scooted closer to her. "It doesn't have to be a big deal."

"No, of course not," she was fast to agree. They could do this. They could take one for the team.

"We'll just kiss, take the picture, and that'll be the end of it." He placed his arm across her waist and leaned in.

A tremor swept through Haley's body at his closeness. She could practically feel the heat emanating off of him. Instinctively, she moved towards him. "No reason why we can't be mature about this."

His nose brushed hers, and the soft, sweet scent of her perfume invaded his senses. "No harm, no foul."

"Exactly," Haley whispered as their lips lightly brushed.

"Go team," Nathan mumbled before his mouth claimed hers in a tentative kiss. Her lips were just as soft as he'd remembered. He was vaguely aware of the phone in his lap. Reluctantly he held it away from them and felt for the correct button.

Bright light passed over Haley's eyelids followed by a _click_. It was over. They'd completed their last dare. They only had several minutes to make it back to the basketball court. Nathan was the first to pull back. Haley expected him to reach for the ladder first but instead he remained rooted in his spot, staring at her.

Haley's lips were tingling as her heart beat out of her chest. It felt like every nerve in her body was a livewire. One jolt and she was suddenly brought back to life. She bit her bottom lip. Nathan seemed to watch in fascination. His eyes were darker than she'd seen them all night. Then his hand was buried in her hair, and he was pulling her back to him.

Their mouths crashed together in a hot frenzy. Within seconds his tongue was tracing the curve of her lips, urging her to open for him. She did and moaned at the onslaught. He was kissing her like a dying man in the desert desperate for a final drink of water. Haley met him with a mirrored passion. Her hands fisted in his shirt, trying to pull him closer. The hand that wasn't running through her hair clutched her thigh and pulled her flush against him. Every part of her body in contact with his was on fire. Neither could seem to get enough.

Just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended. Haley wasn't sure who pulled away first, but they were both gasping for air. Avoiding his gaze, she scrambled for the ladder. Haley was torn between elation and confusion. There was no telling what Nathan was thinking or what emotions would be reflecting back at her if she did dare to look.

* * *

"There you are. Finally!" Chris exclaimed as Nathan and Haley walked onto the court. "You're late."

Everyone was back and apparently waiting for them. Brooke looked like she'd be bouncing if Lucas didn't have his arms around her. Haley mumbled an apology before rejoining her friends and teammates.

Nathan wasn't as remorseful. "Our last dare took longer than expected. We didn't want to break our necks. Thanks, by the way."

Chris smirked. "All part of the experience."

"Now that you're all here, it's time to tally the points," Grubbs announced. He and the other counselors converged. They had a clipboard and were checking things off as they looked through the pictures they'd been sent. Every few seconds a new photo would make them burst out laughing.

"How were your dares?" Brooke asked.

"Insane," Peyton answered. "I had to prank call the camp director and coax him into phone sex."

The group laughed while grimacing sympathetically.

"I had to conduct a surprise inspection of one of our cabins while dressed like a clown," Jake spoke up. "I think I scared the crap out of the kids."

Haley shuddered as Lucas nudged her. God, she hated clowns. "I'm glad I wasn't around for that."

"We broke into Whitey's cabin, stole his underwear, and strung it up the flagpole," Nathan added. He could only meet Haley's eyes for a second before looking away. They hadn't said anything to each other since their little rooftop rendezvous.

"That is awesome!" Tim enthused.

Lucas chuckled, shaking his head. "I need to get a picture of that before it's taken down."

"So everyone did their dares?" Brooke questioned. "Because we need to win this thing. I mean, I had to freaking massage Tim's feet with whipped cream. How sick is that?"

"It tickled," Tim said.

"You washed your hands, right?" Lucas asked.

Brooke made a sound like she was insulted. "Duh."

"All right, everyone," Diana called to get their attention. "Looks like Team One is ahead by ten points. Team Two didn't complete a couple of their bonus dares."

"What the heck?!" Brooke demanded, outraged. "We totally did."

"You didn't take a shot while doing the Macarena."

"I did the Macarena, but it didn't say take a shot," Tim corrected.

Grubbs scanned the pictures while Chris looked through the cards.

"Oh," Chris exclaimed. "There was a typo."

"Is that why you sent us that disgusting picture of you taking a shit?" Grubbs inquired, putting the pieces together.

There were a chorus of groans and "that's nasty."

"Damn it, Tim," Brooke shouted, smacking him. "I knew there was something wrong with that dare!"

"I just did what it said," he defended.

"That was your fault. It should still count," Kat argued. The rest of their team spoke up in agreement while their competitors objected.

"Ugh, fine," Grubbs agreed. "We'll count it but that was still wrong, man."

"The only other dare not completed was to kiss your teammate on the rooftop." Chris looked to Nathan and Haley. "Unless you just forgot to send the picture, since you were 'running late.'" He smirked knowingly.

Haley could feel everyone's eyes on them. She tried to keep calm but couldn't help glancing to Nathan. He was the one who had taken the photo. She'd thought he'd sent it.

Brooke actually started to bounce excitedly this time. "You guys kissed?"

"Well?" Chris coaxed when neither Nathan nor Haley answered.

Nathan could feel the phone burning a hole in his pocket. It all came down to this. It was why they'd decided to do the dare in the first place. Instead, he found himself saying, "No, we didn't. Sorry."

"What?!" Brooke screeched. "You said you did them all."

He saw Haley's head snap up out of the corner of his eye but continued, "Truth is we were running late and in such a rush that we didn't know there were bonus points. So I guess they win. Sorry, guys."

"All right then," Diana stated. "Looks like Team One are the winners."

The other team cheered in victory, while Brooke and the others deflated in defeat.

"This sucks," Tim pouted.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going to bed," Peyton announced.

Brooke was grumbling, "I can't believe we lost. I need an actual shot before I can sleep."

The group headed back to their cabins. Haley was trying to get Nathan's attention, but he refused to acknowledge her and stayed by Tim. She couldn't very well question him with everyone else listening in. Haley doubted she would get much sleep tonight either once they were back in their cabin. She was obsessing over their loss, too, but for an entirely different reason.

There were so many things she wanted to ask him but only one stuck out. Why hadn't he told the truth about their kiss?


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay. I was sick for a while (not sure if I had a stomach virus or food poisoning but either way it sucked). I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**Then **_

Haley finished playing the melody for Jake, who was nodding his head in time with the music. After finishing their morning activities, they'd decided to spend the rest of the day working on the music for Julian's movie. Filming had started this week. Until he had some footage to show them, they were supposed to come up with a possible score based on the themes they'd initially discussed.

Instead of confining themselves to one of the music rooms, Haley and Jake decided to work outside for some inspiration. They sat under a cluster of trees not too far from the lake. The sun was particularly piercing today, so a lot of campers were swimming. They were close enough to hear the shouts of "Marco Polo" and fits of splashing but just enough apart where they wouldn't be immediately disturbed.

Chris had also suggested that working outside would be a good step forward for Haley in conquering her stage fright. She wouldn't necessarily be the center of attention, but she'd be playing out in public. Passersby might hear her, but she wouldn't be focused on them. It was like killing two birds with one stone. She'd be working while gaining the minimum amount of exposure. It wasn't the worst idea Chris had ever had, but she refused to tell him that. The last thing he needed was an ego boost.

"What do you think?" Haley questioned.

"I really like the chords at the end, but something with the beginning still feels off." He grabbed his own guitar and played the same melody with a couple of chord changes. "What about that?"

"Play it again," Haley requested. After he was done, she smiled. "That's pretty good. It sounds better."

Jake grinned. "Thanks. It's a work in progress."

"Exactly. We won't be able to come up with anything concrete until we get the first round of footage."

"Assuming Julian likes what we come up with at all."

"True," Haley agreed. "Still, it's kind of fun."

They took turns playing other tunes they'd been working on for the next hour. They wanted to give Julian a few options, hoping he would like one of them and reduce the chances of them having to start from scratch.

"Not bad." Their heads shot up to see Chris standing over them, bobbing his head. "A couple of the notes in the middle there could use tweaking but not bad. Working on a new duet?"

"It's a possible score for Julian's movie," Jake replied.

"Ah. I was working on something similar myself." He motioned to Jake's guitar, and he handed it over. "_Toaster pastry, you taste so good and yummy. Toaster pastry, get into my tummy. Frosting doodle, on my strudel. Now I'm going to eat you up!_"

"New love ballad?" Haley quipped.

"Cute, but no. True musicians don't usually start rolling in the dough right away. I've been writing jingles on the side for a couple of years. Yellman's, the owners of Toaster Pastry, just bought that one from me. They think it's going to be a hit."

Haley smirked. "Congrats then. I'll keep an eye out for the Grammy nod."

Jake suppressed a laugh.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I could do without the sarcasm but thanks anyway, my little frosting doodle."

It was Haley's turn to roll her eyes. "Was there something you needed? Jake and I were trying to work."

"I was just passing by and wanted to see how things are going. I see you've taken my advice about putting yourself out there more."

"Like you said, baby steps."

"That's the spirit, James," Chris beamed. "Aside from Julian's major motion picture, are you working on any other music?"

"I've got a couple of new songs," Jake stated. "Grubbs was helping me yesterday."

Chris nodded but kept his eyes on Haley.

She sighed. "Not since you asked me yesterday."

"Jake, would you mind covering my next class? I'll take over here with Haley."

"Um…" Jake looked to Haley uncertainly. Haley begged him with her eyes not to leave.

"Haley will be fine. Won't you, Hales?"

"We're not done working. Julian will—"

"Surely Julian has his hands full with that lead actress of his. She's just the right mixture of hot and crazy," he said wistfully before seeming to come back to his senses. "He probably won't ask to hear anything until next week."

"Alex is not crazy. She's just…" Haley searched for a different word, "eccentric."

"To-mae-to, to-ma-to," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. He checked his watch. "You better get going, Jake, before you're late. And watch out for the slacker in the back right corner. His mistakes are contagious. He throws the whole group off every time."

"What should I do?"

"I usually chuck my conductor's wand at him. But he's quick. He ducks me now."

Jake's eyebrows raised just as Haley muttered, "That's awful."

"You're a smart guy. You'll figure something out." Chris waved him off before taking Jake's seat next to Haley.

Haley started to strum the first melody she and Jake had come up with together. She could feel Chris's eyes on her but refused to look at him. Avoiding another lecture, that's what she was doing.

"That one's better," Chris commented. "But I'd rather hear something of your own."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've got nothing."

"I highly doubt that." His eyes narrowed. "You've been distracted all week. Something must be going on in that head of yours."

Haley's fingers faltered for the slightest second, but she continued playing as if nothing was wrong. As if her insides weren't twisting at the mention of the inner turmoil she'd been trying to mask.

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe that for a second, Frosting Doodle."

"Please don't call me that." If this became her new nickname, she would deck him.

He ignored her groan and continued, "On the contrary, I think you're anything but fine. I'd say you're one second away from completely losing whatever cool you thought you had. You're on the verge of an artistic meltdown, my friend. Not that that would be a bad thing. Sometimes the foundation has to crumble before we can rebuild."

"Chris, what the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk?"

"It's weird how your team lost on Dare Night. Chris Keller was so sure of your imminent victory that he put down money. I lost fifty bucks because of you."

"All the more reason not to gamble. People can be unpredictable."

"Or maybe they're not. Why were you and Nathan late? You see, that's what I don't get. I know you, James. Being five minutes early is your version of being late."

Haley could feel a slight tingle in her cheeks. She took a steady breath to keep the blush at bay. "I was partnered with Nathan. He's not exactly known for his punctuality."

"But he is known for his competitiveness. Isn't that why Duke recruited him? Because he's the best?"

"What are you getting at?"

"The bonus points."

"Like I said that night, we didn't see them. We were too busy trying not to break our necks on that roof." Why was Chris pushing this? Haley was growing more on edge by the minute.

She hadn't talked to Nathan at all this week, but she'd received the message of his actions that night loud and clear. Nathan obviously didn't want anyone to know about the kiss, and so she'd kept her mouth shut. Not even uttering a word of defense when Brooke went into one of her rants about teamwork and how if she could take a picture of Tim taking a shit, then Haley and Nathan could've at least engaged in a little lip action for the sake of the team.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. It looked exactly like the ones they'd used that night. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of Haley's stomach. He fiddled with the buttons for a moment before holding the phone out to her.

Haley didn't have to look to know what he was showing her. And yet, her eyes gravitated toward the image. The memory and swirl of emotions that had overtaken her in that moment were still fresh. The initial awkwardness. The growing pull. The rising heat coupled with desire. The thrill of their lips touching after all this time—and she knew exactly how long it had been. The passion that exploded when he'd claimed her a second time. Then the confusion that lingered. It was now a constant companion.

Yes, Haley knew exactly how she'd felt that night and every night since then. But seeing the image for herself seemed to knock her already unsteady legs out from under her. A picture was worth a thousand words, and this one was no different. The pair kissing didn't look like they were being forced to take one for the team. Far from it. The kiss looked as natural as breathing. A perfect stranger would never suspect they weren't a couple. That there wasn't something missing or a loss of love.

"You two really look like you're in distress," Chris commented, not unkindly.

"Have you…you haven't…?" Haley couldn't seem to get the words out.

"No one but me has seen this," Chris answered.

"Erase it. Please," she said, startled at the pleading tone her voice had taken.

Chris spoke softly, as if trying to calm a frightened animal. "Why didn't you speak up?"

"I thought Nathan had sent it."

"Why didn't he?"

There was a prickling behind her eyes. Haley fought it. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

She didn't confirm the lie. Nor did she deny it. Instead, Haley remained silent.

"I've finally figured it out. You're hiding, Haley. You're hiding from your true feelings just like you're hiding from the stage. You have the music inside of you. You're just too afraid to let it out. And until you do, you won't be able to move forward."

"You don't know me."

"Chris Keller can be a lot of things. Arrogant, self-centered, insensitive—just ask some of my ex-girlfriends—but I'm not stupid. It's easy to find something when you know what to be looking for."

"What does my music have to do with Nathan?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't you get it, Haley?" At her confusion, he answered, "Everything."

* * *

It had been a bad morning. First Nathan's alarm hadn't gone off, and he'd been late to join Grubbs for the activity they were overseeing. When lunchtime had rolled around, he'd gotten stuck with leftover mystery meat and no chocolate chip cookie. Afterward, Nathan had to meet with Lucas and Bobby to go over some plays for the upcoming tournament. No matter how hard Nathan tried, he couldn't concentrate. It was like everything they were discussing went in one ear and then out the other.

Now he was stuck helping out with Field Day when he should've had the rest of the afternoon off. It wasn't like they were playing real sports. The competitions were a collection of oddities—who found walking with stacked cups thrilling? Nathan covered his mouth to stifle a yawn as the potato sack race ended. Whoop-de-do.

"He cheated! Did you see that? He deliberately pushed me out of the way," the girl who'd come in second place complained.

"I did not. It's not exactly easy steering in a damn burlap sack," replied the guy who won.

"Bullshit."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, doll face."

The girl huffed. "So you're a cheater and a sexist pig."

"I won fair and square. Oink oink, baby," he jeered back.

The girl looked to Nathan. "Well?"

"I didn't see any foul play. He's the winner," Nathan declared. Truth was he hadn't been watching the race all that closely. His mind had wandered yet again. But either way, Nathan wasn't in the mood deal with this trivial, tedious drama. He just wanted to go back to his cabin for some peace and quiet.

"Unbelievable," the girl exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air before stomping off.

"Bros over hos. Thanks, man." The guy held out his fist.

Nathan turned away. "Whatever." He had one last competition to judge. He looked at his clipboard and saw that it was for archery. At least that would be mildly entertaining.

"Nathan," someone called. It was Toni. She bounded across the field, soaking wet.

"Hey. What happened to you?"

"Water balloon war."

Eying her from head to toe, he smirked, "Looks like you lost."

"Actually, these are just my battle scars. We won." She grinned. "You should see the other guys. Although if I look as bad as you say, maybe I should go back to my cabin and change."

"I didn't mean that you looked bad. The soaked vibe works for you. I mean, you look good wet. Not that I'm implying anything. You're not a mess is what I'm saying." Nathan had to force himself to stop speaking before he made an even bigger ass out of himself. He knew exactly who he sounded like, and it only added to his agitation. This was so not his day.

Toni covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing a giggle. "Real smooth, Scott."

"I'm having a bad day," he muttered.

"Is that why you didn't show up for our morning run?"

"Shit," Nathan cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry. My alarm clock didn't go off, and everything has been pretty screwed up since."

"No worries. Why don't you take a break and walk me back to my cabin? I really should get out of these wet clothes. Then we can hang out or something."

"Sure." Nathan could use a distraction. He only had one more competition to supervise, but he'd asked another CIT named Becca to cover for him. Nathan knew she sort of had a sweet spot for him, and occasionally they would engage in some harmless flirting.

"Such a charmer," Toni teased when Becca winked in his direction before they left.

A sexy smirk graced his face. "Hey, work with what you're given."

"I can't really argue with that, now can I?" she replied. "You are kind of a fox." She nudged him in the side.

Nathan chuckled and looped his arm around her shoulders. He didn't care if he got wet. It was hot as hell out, as usual. "Exactly."

"Honestly, what happened to the sweet, shy Nathan I knew as a kid?"

"He developed a six pack." Toni rolled her eyes as he pulled her along. "So, I hope I didn't throw off your workout today. We could run tonight if you're up for it." Nathan felt bad about blowing Toni off, despite it being accidental.

"I still went for a run. Quentin joined me, actually."

"Wow, and you're both still alive? He is alive, right? I haven't actually seen him today." On a good day Toni and Q were like baking soda and vinegar.

"We were civil—mostly," Toni added. "He can be okay when he wants to be." She gave a half-hearted smile and shrugged.

They made it to Toni's cabin, and Nathan was relieved to see that it was empty. Some of her roommates could be annoying. They did those simpering little giggles that sounded more like a chipmunk on speed than an actual laugh.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a quick shower? I feel gross."

"No, go head."

"I got the new _Sports Illustrated_ in my nightstand," Toni informed him as she rummaged through her drawers.

"Awesome." He grabbed the magazine and plopped on her bed.

Toni stopped what she was doing and turned suddenly. "If I asked you a question, would you give me an honest answer?"

"Was that it?"

The corner of her mouth twitched. "No. I was going to ask if you're okay."

He frowned in confusion. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You've seemed a bit different this week. Kind of off."

"No, I'm fine," he replied while studiously glancing over the magazine in his hand. "It's probably just the tournament. I always get tense before a game."

"Have you spoken to Haley at all?"

Nathan managed to keep his cool, though he felt far from it. "Um, not really. We've both been busy. What does that have to do with anything?"

_Buys avoiding each other_, said the annoying little voice in the back of his mind.

"I don't know. I just thought…never mind."

When Toni remained quiet, Nathan chanced a glance at her. Toni was watching him intently. "I promise I'm fine. Haley and I worked things out, remember? I've moved on. I'm just stressed about the tournament."

"All right." She seemed satisfied with his answer. "I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"I'll be here reading about"—he flipped through a few pages—"coaches with bad tempers."

"Definitely the article for you, Mr. Ball of Stress," she joked before running to the bathroom, expertly dodging a rolled up sock Nathan had thrown at her.

A second later, he heard the water running in the shower while Toni hummed a country song. Nathan put the magazine down and leaned back against the headboard. He felt a headache coming on. It had been a week since the kiss, and it was high time Nathan got a hold of himself.

Nathan had meant what he said to Toni. He was trying to move on with his life. Haley obviously had, judging by the amount of time she spent with Chris nowadays. Why else would she have taken off so fast when they were on that roof? She was probably relieved that he hadn't shown that picture to anyone. No doubt she didn't want Chris to get the wrong idea and screw things up between them.

If only he could as easily dismiss it from his own memory.

A door opened, but Nathan didn't bother to open his eyes. "That was fast."

"If I knew you were here, I would've come sooner," crooned a high, silvery voice.

That was definitely not Toni. Nathan looked toward the front door and saw Kara. He inwardly groaned. The first time he'd met her she seemed young and sweet. But she'd been coming on a bit stronger lately since the dance.

"I'm just waiting for Toni," Nathan replied, sitting up. This was exactly what he'd wanted to avoid.

"I'd be happy to keep you company. It's too hot to stay outside right now." She walked further into the room and took a seat on the bed next to Toni's. "You don't mind if I get a little more comfortable, do you? I'm still hot."

"Uh, no. It's your room." Nathan scrambled for the magazine once more. "I'm sure Toni will be out any minute." This was getting more awkward by the second.

Kara flashed that sultry smile of hers before reaching down to pull her shirt over her head, revealing a skimpy bikini top. "At least I was able to even out my tan lines today. What do you think?" She tossed the shirt aside and leaned forward so he got a good view of her cleavage.

Yes, Kara was definitely done trying to be subtle. "I wouldn't really know." He played dumb, hoping to throw her off.

The strawberry blonde stood up and leaned over his shoulder. Nathan could feel her chest brushing up against his back as her fingers caressed his bicep. "What are you reading?"

He was just about to move away as he frantically thought of some way to gently but firmly set her straight when the bathroom door opened. Nathan's jaw almost dropped for a second time when Toni emerged in only a towel. Her damp, flaming red hair stuck to her glistening skin.

"Hey, superstar, you ready to score…" She looked about ready to drop her towel when she suddenly stopped, surprised. "Oh, I didn't realize we had company."

Kara appeared just as shocked as Nathan as she glanced between the two of them. When the petite girl didn't say anything, Toni folded her arms across her chest. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?"

"So you two are dating, then?" Kara at least had the decency to look chagrined as she backed up from Nathan.

"That's one interpretation. Though we'd appreciate it if you didn't go spreading it around." Toni's stare was severe, warning the strawberry blonde about things to come if she did start running her mouth around camp. Toni was a sweet girl, but her tomboy ways and athleticism could be intimidating.

"O-okay," Kara stuttered. Message received. "I'll just, uh, leave you two alone." She quickly grabbed her shirt and sprinted for the door.

When she and Nathan were alone once again, Toni's stern frown morphed into a smug grin. "You so owe me, Scott."

It took Nathan a moment to regain his own composure. Then he smirked. "You are so bad."

Toni made her way back to the bathroom and winked at him over her shoulder. "I learn from the best."

* * *

**Now**

Nathan breathed in angry gasps. "You want me to prove that it's real. Is that what you're saying?" He couldn't believe that after everything Haley thought that he would just return to his old ways. That he could morph back into the uncaring, selfish jackass he'd been before. That he could simply forget about her and everything she'd taught him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Haley challenged. "You can deny it all you want, but I know you're ashamed of me. Of us. I was so stupid. I should've known…" She couldn't stop from choking on her words. She was so upset.

Nathan stood his ground. "I'm not ashamed. When have I ever acted like I was ashamed?"

"Then why didn't you show everyone that picture of us on Dare Night? We could've won the whole thing and not have let everyone down. It's why we agreed to go through with it in the first place," Haley retorted, getting in his face. She'd been wondering about that for some time now. It was like a splinter in her mind and heart, small enough that it couldn't always be felt but from the occasional dull pain you knew it was still there.

"If it was so important to you, then why didn't you speak up?" he shot back.

"Just admit that you didn't want Lucas and the others to know. It meant nothing, but you still didn't want to deal with the questions and expectations that would follow."

"That's just it," Nathan exclaimed, losing his last thread of patience. "It did mean something!"

"What?"

"Yes, I didn't want the others to know. But it wasn't because I was ashamed. It's because I felt something. Something that I thought I'd lost. It felt wrong to put it on display like that to win a stupid dare," Nathan explained, running an agitated hand through his hair. "Not to mention that you'd completely freaked out after the kiss. I was worried about how it would make you feel if everyone else knew."

Haley didn't know what to say. The angry retort that had been on the tip of her tongue disappeared instantly. Her heart clenched at his words. "I thought…"

"Exactly. You thought wrong."

"I wish you would've told me at the time," Haley said softly, sadly. It was that moment, she realized, that had started the chain reaction. That brought them to this point.

"I didn't know how." His words were strangled. Nathan took her hand in his and gently pulled her closer. "I thought maybe…I thought you might've not wanted Chris to see."

Haley raised her other hand tentatively. Paused. And then placed it on his chest, over his heart. "Then _you_ thought wrong. I left first because I didn't think I could handle you being the one to turn away from me again."

Nathan rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "I'm not ashamed of you." Haley nodded, but he could tell that it wasn't quite sinking in. He lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I'm not ashamed of you, Hales."

Haley could feel her knees going weak as he bent down further. His lips were hovering above hers. He surrounded her. And just like that, all of the times she thought of walking away or told herself to let him go vanished. His hold over her was just as strong as ever, and it scared her to death.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Nathan murmured. He pressed the softest of kisses against her lips.

A single tear slid down Haley's cheek, and she turned her head away. "I'm ashamed of myself."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Then**_

"Come on, let's hustle!" Bobby shouted as the team ran their drills. "The tournament starts in one week and if you're still getting winded, we're going to be in some serious trouble."

"Nice work, Toni," Nathan called. The girl was actually leading the pack, and he couldn't help but take some pride in it.

Lucas nodded in approval. "Impressive."

"Of course you say that," Q huffed as he ran by. "It's not like you're playing favorites or anything."

"I can't help it if I'm in better shape than you," Toni retorted, smirking at him.

"On the other hand, running behind does have its advantages." Quentin was clearly checking out her butt. "Damn, girl! That is one fine—"

Just as she passed him, Toni socked him in the arm.

"Ooh, feisty," Quentin laughed. "Yo, coach, you see that!"

"Q, pipe down and focus," Bobby reprimanded. "Or I'll add another set of laps. Toni, behavior," he added when she stuck her tongue out smugly at Quentin.

"Seriously, those two are going to kill each other one of these days," Lucas chuckled under his breath.

Nathan smirked. "My money's on Toni. She could take him."

"No doubt."

"Nice to see that my assistant coaches find this childish behavior amusing. Perhaps you'd like to join them in running suicides?" Bobby questioned. He looked serious, but there was an obvious teasing lilt to his tone.

"No, sir," Lucas and Nathan replied.

"Thought so. Luke, you got the next set of plays ready?"

"Yes, coach." Lucas folded a few pieces of paper over his clipboard before handing it to Bobby.

"Good. We'll have them start on this next."

"Coach Irons," someone called. A short guy ran up and handed him a note before taking off. Bobby read it over. "Nathan, Whitey wants to see you in his office."

"Why?"

"Not sure. But you better go. Lucas and I can finish up practice."

"Okay." He was slightly disappointed. Nathan was looking forward to seeing Toni run through the new plays. He might have given her the heads up, so she'd be ready. "Wonder what Whitey wants?"

"Probably his underwear back," Lucas muttered quietly, chuckling.

Nathan rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. "Shut up, man. He has no proof of that. I'll see you at dinner."

"Later," Lucas called after him.

Nathan took his time walking to Whitey's office. He'd gone for a longer run than usual this morning to make up for the one he'd missed with Toni yesterday. He was feeling a bit worn down with everything going on. As he approached Whitey's office, he heard the chatter of voices. One was clearly female. The closer Nathan got, the more familiar it sounded.

"Mom?" he questioned in surprise.

Deb turned in her chair to smile at him. "Hi, Nathan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had some free time today and thought I'd come visit." She stood and pulled him into a hug. "I hope that's okay."

"Uh, yeah. Of course." Nathan thought it was a bit strange that his mother hadn't told him she'd be coming. He'd just talked to her on the phone the other day. She sent him another smile, but Nathan sensed that it was strained.

"Whitey's been telling me some interesting stories. It seems like you're having a lot of fun here."

"Sure am."

Whitey snorted before taking a swig of his coffee. Nathan frowned at him before returning his attention to his mother. "So what's with the surprise?"

"Can't a mother visit her son?" Deb replied. She attempted to fix his collar, but Nathan fidgeted and pushed her hands away.

Whitey was smirking. "Don't mind him, Deb. Nathan's been a bit stressed lately, what with the tournament coming up and all."

"How's the team, honey?"

"It's doing good."

"Good. And how are things in your cabin? Whitey told me all about that person who's been going around and stealing underwear to run up the flagpole. That's just awful. Did you want me to send you a lock for your drawer or something?"

Nathan plastered a smile on his face while eying Whitey suspiciously. "Um, no. My underwear is pretty safe as far as I know."

"Though one can never be too careful. Right, Nathan?" Whitey replied, taking another lazy sip. His probing eyes never left Nathan's.

The old man must have his suspicions that Nathan was involved, but there was no way he could know for sure. Short of seeing that picture Haley took, it was impossible. The counselors had promised that the Dare Night photos would remain hidden unless you started running your mouth about it. And Nathan was no tattletale. Even if he did get in trouble for it, the red-faced look of incredulity and mortification on Whitey's face when he saw his tighty whities waving on that flagpole was priceless.

If it there was one thing Nathan was good at over the years, it was perfecting his innocent face. "I guess." Eager to escape Whitey's beady eyes, Nathan ushered his mother toward the door. "How about I give you the tour, Mom, and show you some of the new stuff?"

"Great." Deb turned to wave at Whitey. "It was good seeing you again, Coach Durham."

"You too, Deb. Good luck," Whitey called after her.

Staring at his mother questioningly, Deb dismissed it. "So let's see this camp."

* * *

Handing his mother a cookie, Nathan led Deb out of the mess hall. "Trust me, that is the only thing you can eat."

"Honestly, Nathan, the food can't be that bad."

"Remember that time when you tried to make that Mexican soup?"

"Unfortunately," Deb muttered. She'd tried to follow the recipe but kept getting distracted by calls from work. In the end, she'd added extra of ingredients she'd already put in. The result had been an insanely spicy, disastrous mess. She'd also overcooked it, so the noodles had turned into mush.

"The food tastes worse than that."

"Oh God," Deb cringed. "That must be bad."

"Yeah." They went to sit at a picnic bench by the lake.

"So, anything else going on this summer?" Deb asked as she finished the last bite of her cookie. "How are things with your friends?"

"The same as the last time we spoke."

Deb was tentative before saying, "And Haley?" It was the first time she'd mentioned her since he'd left for camp.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably. "We've come to an understanding. We friends, sort of." No way in the hell was he going to get into the whole complicated mess.

"That's good." There was that strained smile of hers again.

"Look, Mom, it's nice that you came to visit but are you sure there isn't a reason?" Nathan inquired. "Not that I'm not happy to see you. But it's not like we couldn't have had this conversation over the phone."

The older woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I know. And you're right. While I do miss you, there was another reason I came. I wanted to talk to you about Dan's hearing."

Nathan's stomach plummeted. "What about it?"

"We have to go over what we're going to say. The lawyer actually wanted to come with me, but I said I'd talk to you. I know that you needed to get away from everything, and I didn't want to bring all of that negativity here. But this is something we have to go over." She pulled a folder out of her purse.

"I'm going to tell the truth, Mom," Nathan replied. "Isn't that what we're supposed to do? That should be incriminating enough."

"I know. And we will tell the truth. But the prosecutor seems to think that Dan's lawyers are going to try and make it seem like you and I set him up."

"What?!" Nathan exploded. "That's ridiculous. He was cheating the system for years. You had no idea, and I was just a kid."

"I know, honey. But Dan is going to play the only card he has left. So we have to be ready and choose our words carefully when we get on that stand."

"I can't believe this." Nathan wanted to scream. The nightmare never ended.

"Nathan, honey, I really think we'll be fine. He's going down for this."

"Mom, you know as well as I that Dad is a master at bullshitting."

Deb was silent for a moment as she glanced down at the table. "Maybe so, but not this time. He's in it deep now, and we're going to make sure he gets what he deserves."

"I hope you're right, Mom," Nathan whispered. He thought he'd shaken free of his father once and for all. If Dan did somehow manipulate his way out of this mess, there was no telling what he would do if he was released or who he'd come for first.

* * *

It was the third time Haley had stumbled over a twig, and she'd barely managed to keep from doing a face-plant. The trail to the lake seemed more treacherous than usual. Though Haley was starting to wonder if it had less to do with the natural elements of the trail and more to do with her frenzied state. She needed a quiet place to think and hyperventilate in peace.

Haley had just stumbled onto the tiny beach when she saw that someone had beat her to it. She stopped dead in her tracks and blinked a few times. She wasn't hallucinating; Nathan actually was sitting in the sand with his back toward her.

Haley bit her lip and attempted to calm her breathing. His unexpected presence was enough to send her into another tizzy. Quietly she walked forward, careful not to disturb him. There was no way he wouldn't have heard her approaching, what with her swearing at her latest bout of clumsiness. Yet he remained silent.

With a few feet between them, Haley gently plopped down onto the sand. She crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on the top of her knees. The sun was setting in the sky, and the golden-orange glow reflected off of the water's surface. It was beautiful and much calmer than she felt.

What was Nathan doing here? Haley had been coming to their spot for most of the summer and had never once seen Nathan. Based on their conversation last week, he hadn't made any attempts to visit either. Under any other circumstances, Haley might have felt giddy. That is if he hadn't made it clear that kissing her was a mistake that no one needed to know about. Haley suspected that something else was bothering him and he wanted to be alone, because his rigid posture made him seem anything but content.

Haley wouldn't be the first to speak. She'd come here for her own reasons that had nothing to do with Nathan—although seeing him now did bring back a swarm of angst-y emotions. Time passed. It was getting darker but neither spoke.

Then: "Sorry if I startled you before."

Haley nearly jumped as his voice broke the stagnant silence. "I wasn't expecting you, but it's okay. It's not like I own the place."

He turned to look at her. "I needed to get away for a bit. This was the only place I knew I wouldn't be disturbed."

"Is everything okay?"

"My mom came to visit me today." Nathan sighed and dove into the story about Dan's hearing and what they should expect. If anyone would understand, it would be her. Haley listened intently, noting the frustration building in his voice with each new revelation. She was horrified herself at what he was telling her.

Haley didn't respond until she was certain he was finished. "Nathan, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this." Dan had put him through enough. Why couldn't he just leave his family alone?

She paused for a moment, debating her next move. The natural thing would be to comfort him. After everything that happened recently, Haley wasn't sure it was the best idea. One look at the pained expression on Nathan's face, however, and she found herself throwing caution to the wind. She scooted closer to him and took his hand. Haley hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until she felt his fingers gently intertwine with hers.

"There's more."

"What else did Dan do now?"

Nathan smiled as feisty and protective Haley made an appearance. It was what he loved most about her. He needed this, though he hadn't fully realized it until now. Nathan quickly dismissed the thought. It would only add to his confusion.

"It's not about Dan. My mom had some news of her own to tell me."

"What is it?" Nathan didn't look as upset, so it couldn't have been too bad—or so Haley hoped.

"My mom has a boyfriend. She's been dating this guy for the last month and a half. She seems to really like him."

"Oh. That's…nice?" It was hard to gauge Nathan's reaction. He wasn't giving much away.

"I guess it is. She seems happy. The times we've spoken on the phone I could tell she sounded different. It's the happiest I've seen her in a long time, despite this crap with Dan going on. You should have seen her face, Haley, when she was talking about him."

"Did she say who he is or what he does?"

"His name is Andy Hargrove. Apparently he owned this multi-million dollar business, but he sold it and now teaches at some business school."

"Wow. At least he's successful." She was trying to look on the bright side. Deb deserved a good guy after being married to Dan all those years.

Nathan snorted. "He's twenty-six."

Haley's eyebrows shot up. "Oh." Deb had gone down the cougar road and by the glum look on Nathan's face, he wasn't happy.

"Yeah."

"Well, a lot of women are dating younger men these days."

Nathan cringed. "Hales, this is my mom we're talking about here. The guy is closer to my age than hers."

"Okay, so he is. But what else did your mom say about him? What else does she like about him besides his successful career?"

Begrudgingly, Nathan replied, "She said that he's really nice. Good sense of humor. Generous. He does a lot of charity work. He's originally from New Zealand. Apparently his accent is sexy." He shuddered at the thought. "It's gross."

Bumping his shoulder, Haley said, "Well, accents _are_ sexy."

"Hales," he groaned.

Haley put a hand to her mouth to hide her smile but couldn't stop a giggle from escaping. "It is kind of funny. Okay," she held up her hand in defense. "Sorry. I understand that it's weird and that it's your job as a son to be worried. But your mom has been through a lot. She deserves to be with someone who makes her happy. And if this Andy guy does that, you should at least give him a chance."

"What could my mom possibly see in a guy that is ten years younger than her?"

"I'm assuming he's physically fit." She laughed as he groaned a second time. "Besides that, she's probably interested in him because he's so unlike your father. Younger guys aren't as uptight or controlling. They want to have fun and are open to new things. This guy probably makes her feel like she's getting a fresh start. Plus, he gives his money away to others instead of hoarding it. That's a step in the right direction."

"I guess you're right," he muttered.

"Of course I am."

"My mom asked if she could bring him to one of the tournament games to meet me. I told her it was okay, though I'm still a bit weirded out." Why couldn't his parents just be normal for once?

"There you go. You can meet him and form your own opinion. Until then, try to keep an open mind."

"All right. But I can't promise that I'll like him."

"If you don't, then I'm sure it'll be for a good reason."

"Now I just need to make sure my team stays in the tournament. No pressure there."

At the mention of the tournament and pressure, Haley tensed. She was suddenly reminded of why she'd sought a hiding place to begin with. Nathan noticed the shift in her instantly.

"Why did you come out here? Is everything okay?"

"I got some news of my own today." When Nathan urged her to continue, she added, "Grubbs asked me to sing the national anthem at the tournament championship."

"Hales, that's awesome." Haley didn't seem all that ecstatic. "You are going to do it, right?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. Chris sort of told him I would. There was no getting out of it."

Nathan bristled at the mention of Chris, but Haley didn't seem to notice. She was too caught up in her most recent plight. "I'm going to choke."

"Haley, you're going to do great."

"I'm going to forget the words and throw up all over the court." It wasn't only people from camp who would be there. Usually family and friends would attend, too. Haley suddenly wished she'd agreed to perform at the Fourth of July dance. Maybe then Chris wouldn't have forced her so readily into this.

"It's the national anthem, Hales. You totally know the words."

"Celebrities mess it up all of the time," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're smarter than them," he joked.

Haley moaned and sunk her head on her knee. Already the nervous knots in her stomach were taking hold. "Why can't people just leave me alone?"

He smirked. "It's time to face the music, Hales."

"Ha ha ha," she deadpanned.

"Do it, Hales. If it's not this, it'll be something else. You're going to have to face your fears sometime."

"I hate when you're right," she admitted begrudgingly.

"It has been known to happen." He nudged her with his shoulder. "So you're going to do it?"

Haley lifted her head with a sigh. "Yes, I am." At the satisfied smile on his face, she said, "Why is it you always know how to make me feel better?"

Their eyes caught and held. Haley felt herself blushing. It was like the kiss had happened only yesterday. Before she let herself get in too deep, Haley stood abruptly and patted the sand off of her clothes. "I should get back to camp and tell Chris I'll sing. At least I won't have to hear that awful clucking sound out of him again."

And just like that, Nathan's trance was broken. "Right. Of course. Wouldn't want to keep Chris out of the loop." With Haley, it all seemed to go back to that loser.

She reared back slightly at his hostility. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he bit out. "Why?"

"You sound angry."

"I don't sound like anything." It was a lie to even his own ears.

"You have a tone, Nathan."

He stood up and beat the sand off of his shorts with a little more force than was necessary. "There is no tone."

"Fine. Whatever." She couldn't handle another one of Nathan's hot-and-cold mood swings. And Chris wondered why she couldn't write music. Her head was going in so many circles from Nathan she didn't know which end was up. She made to leave when his hand took hold of her arm. "Let me go," she demanded.

"Why are you running back to that guy?"

"I'm not running back to anyone."

"What's the rush?" he challenged.

She placed her free hand on her hip. "Maybe I just don't want to be around you."

Nathan smirked. "That's not what it looked like a second ago."

"Ugh, you are unbelievable," Haley huffed. "Honestly, I don't know why I bother. Every time we seem to reach some kind of common ground, you turn around and do something that's completely—" She was silenced by his lips. Shocked, it took a moment for her to register what was happening and respond. The kiss was hot and heady as he clutched her tightly to his chest. Her hands gripped his biceps, searching for a way to ground herself but only making her feel more desperate for his touch.

"Unexpected," she finished when he pulled away, gauging her reaction. "You shouldn't have done that, Nathan."

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat. This was a mistake. He knew it as he held her, but still he didn't let her go. He couldn't. As if it had a mind of its own, his hand reached up to place a loose strand of golden hair behind her ear. "I wanted to."

"Yeah," Haley whispered. Then, throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled him back.

Nathan required no further encouragement as he lost himself in her kiss. This was one mistake he wanted, needed, to repeat.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews! As always I appreciate your feedback. Here's the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Then**_

Haley sighed in frustration when she checked her watch. She had to leave in five minutes to meet up with Jake and Julian. If only she wasn't so distracted. Haley sucked in a sharp breath as Nathan left a trail of burning kisses down her throat. Closing her eyes and biting her lip, she savored the sensation. It had been a week and a half since Nathan had kissed her and this thing, whatever it was, between them began.

Haley still felt the constant fog of passion and confusion whenever they were around each other. Although, when they were completely alone like they were now, the passion usually took over. They didn't talk about it or try to overanalyze it, which was fine with Haley. She was sick of arguing with Nathan and trying to figure out what they were. That's not how she wanted to spend the rest of her summer. There was no obvious or easy answer. This was about feeling.

Running her hands through his hair, Haley turned Nathan's head and recaptured his lips. A low groan escaped him as she ran her tongue over his. Her other hand roamed up and down his back, feeling the shift of his strong muscles tightening and releasing under her touch.

"Hales," he whispered against her ear in a thick, husky voice. His own hands caressed the curve of her hips, every once in a while dipping lower to stroke her bare thighs.

Her name on his lips made her shiver. They'd gone for a swim earlier before settling in the sand on their towels. One minute they were drying themselves off and the next they were wrapped in each other's arms in a heated frenzy. The desperation and desire to be together was like a drug. Like they needed to make up for every second that they'd spent apart.

The worst was when they hung out with their friends. Everyone would be talking and laughing while Haley pinched herself under the table to keep from staring at Nathan. Once in a while their eyes would catch and hold. In those few seconds everything and everyone else melted away. They were alone, and all she could think about was crossing the distance between them and losing herself in him completely. Nathan's smoldering, yet longing gaze would reflect back at her and then, just as quickly, they were forced to look away.

"Nathan," Haley murmured against his lips, trying to get his attention.

His response was distracted and unintelligible. He'd gone back to kissing her collarbone.

"Nathan, I have to go."

"Go? We just got here," he mumbled against her skin.

Haley eyed her watch and let out a breathy laugh. "It's been two hours."

"The game isn't until three," he replied absently. The basketball tournament had started a couple of days ago. Today would be Nathan's team's first game. They would be playing against Tim's team. Of course Tim had been talking smack for days about how his guys were going to "eighty-six them, yo." Nathan and Lucas just rolled their eyes while reminding Tim once again that he's white.

Nathan knew the team was ready, but the pressure was on. With their winning the tournament last year and the state championship this year, Nathan and Lucas had built quite the reputation. As a result, everyone's expectations were high. The team seemed to be feeling it, too. They'd all eaten breakfast together that morning and most had been quiet.

Quentin talked as much trash as Tim, which was no surprise. He'd finally shut up when Toni threw a piece of fruit at him and told him to stop being such a show-off. Nathan was prepared for Quentin to make a snarky remark in return, causing another one of their infamous bickering matches, but he simply stared at Toni before actually shutting his mouth. However, the cocky smirk didn't completely vanish.

Feeling slightly stressed himself, Nathan had texted Haley to meet him at their spot. He needed to relax before the game today, and no one did a better job of distracting him than her. It was insane how one girl had the power to drive him absolutely crazy and keep him calm all at the same time. His mind had been focused on her ever since.

"Nathan," Haley tried again. "I really have to go. I have to meet Jake and Jul—" Her words broke off in a gasp as he changed their position, so he was on top of her.

The bare skin of his chest touched the exposed areas of her bikini, setting her entire body on fire. Her heart pounded as her blood sizzled from the contact and the onslaught of his intoxicating kisses. Her previous thoughts were lost, and she was overwhelmed by his commanding presence. Had it always been like this? She arched her body against his, as if pressing close enough could somehow make him a permanent part of her and vice versa.

Nathan could feel himself quickly losing control. His fingers lingered over the knot of her bikini top. They itched to pull it, but he held back. It nearly killed him, but he did. No matter what had changed between him and Haley, she'd always made it clear that there were boundaries when it came to just how physically intimate they could be. Nathan continued to respect that about her and would never want to push her too far or make her uncomfortable.

However, it wouldn't be long before she reached her limit and he his point of no return. Not wanting to push either of them over the edge, Nathan slowed their kisses. His hands stopped roaming as one rested gently against her back and the other tangled in her hair. Their lips moved in a light caress as a lazy sort of passion took over. There was a soft _ding_, signaling a text message. Nathan pulled back slightly to catch his breath as Haley checked her phone.

"It's Jake," she mumbled. "He's wondering where I am."

"I guess you really do have to go."

Haley smiled at his childish pout. "I tried to tell you."

Nathan took in her flushed cheeks and messy golden locks before settling on her pink, swollen lips. He ran his thumb over them and kissed her lightly. There was a spark in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. And her skin seem to glow, which he suspected had nothing to do with her new tan. Something inside Nathan stirred.

"Will you be at the game today?" The words just popped out of his mouth.

Haley knew her friends would be there but had been torn. With everyone thinking she and Nathan were distant, it might seem weird for her to be there. Then again, Lucas was her best friend. He deserved her support, too. "Do you want me to come?" she asked.

His thumb moved to caress her cheek. "Yes."

The way he was looking at her made goosebumps form on her skin. "Then I'll be there."

"Good." Nathan kissed her once more. Then he moved aside to let her go.

* * *

It took all of Haley's concentration to keep her mind from wandering back to Nathan. She'd been ten minutes late meeting the guys and had apologized profusely. Luckily, Jake and Julian weren't the types to hold a grudge. They'd made small talk for a couple of minutes before Haley and Jake played the revised score.

Julian nodded his head in approval as he listened. Afterward, Julian played back some of the filmed footage for them. Haley thought it sounded perfect for the scene, but in the end it was Julian's opinion that counted. It was his movie.

"Well?" Jake prompted after a moment of silence.

A grin spread across Julian's face. "It's great, you guys," he complimented. "Perfect, actually."

"I assume you're talking about me," a female voice interrupted. Alex came sauntering into the auditorium wearing cut-off shorts and a revealing tank top tied at the waist.

"It's the score for the movie," Julian explained, though Haley didn't miss the way his eyes scanned her from top to bottom.

"Alex," someone shouted after her.

Haley recognized that angry voice instantly. Sure enough, Brooke came barreling through the door. Her beautiful brown locks were slightly messy and the dimples that usually graced her bubbly face were turned down in a frown.

Alex waved her off. "Hold on a second. No need to get your panties in a twist." She smiled at Julian. "I just wanted to see some of the footage. Hey Jake, Haley."

"I'm not finished," Brooke practically growled. It looked like she wanted to strangle Alex with the measuring tape hung around her neck.

"It doesn't matter. I need a smaller size anyway," she said, pointing at the dress in Brooke's hands. "And I'm sick of you 'accidentally' stabbing me with one of your pins."

"Brooke, why don't you take a break?" Julian suggest, obviously trying to calm the situation. Haley got the feeling he'd become an expert at this recently. He probably had to deal with Alex and Brooke at odds all of the time. In full director mode, Julian wasn't as anxious or bumbling around either of them anymore.

"We're going over the music," Haley jumped in. "Join us."

Brooke stood with her hands on her hips, weighing her options. Finally, she sighed and plopped down in the chair next to Haley. "Fine. But when the costumes aren't ready for the next shoot, I don't want to hear it." Haley thought she heard her mutter "actors" for good measure.

"Jake," Julian prompted as he turned the video back on.

Jake played the recorded music once more. The group sat quietly to watch and listen. At the end, Alex was beaming while Brooke nudged Jake and Haley's shoulders.

"That _is_ good," Brooke enthused.

"Seriously," Alex agreed. "I am going to look so hot in the scene when it plays."

"You're supposed to be sad," Brooke reminded her.

Alex flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I happen to be a beautiful crier."

"I'll give you something to cry about," Brooke muttered.

Haley put a hand over her mouth to cover a smile. Jake quickly cut in to get the conversation back on track. Once they'd figured out which scenes to feature the music, Alex placed a hand on Julian's shoulder. "Did you ask them yet?"

Julian shook his head. "Not yet."

"Ask us what?" Brooke questioned.

"Not you," Alex said. "Jake and Haley. There's this scene coming up and—"

"Alex, I got it," Julian interrupted, looking a bit embarrassed.

Haley and Jake shared a look before staring at Julian in confusion.

"Since you guys have been such a big help, I wanted to offer you both a small role in the movie. I know you guys said you didn't want to be in it," Julian pushed on before they could protest, "but it would be a big help to me. The original people I cast broke up and now they can't stand the sight of each other."

"So much for being professionals," Alex scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What kind of role is it exactly?" Haley inquired.

"And what about me?" Brooke added.

"I have a small role in mind for you, too," Julian said to the brunette. "You're going to be 'sexy girl number one' in the beginning at the bar. She turns down the main character, and he's crushed."

Brooke's eyes lit up instantly. "Oh my God, I can totally do that. If there's one thing I know, it's how to be sexy and break random boys' hearts. You don't know how many creeps I've had to fend off over the years. So pathetic."

Haley had no doubt Brooke would be great in her role. Guys falling all over themselves to talk to her happened practically every day.

"Great." Julian turned back to Haley and Jake. "So what about you guys? Will you do it?"

"Depends on the role," Jake replied. "Who exactly will we be playing?"

"Just a random couple that our romantic leads see. They're supposed to be on a non-date, but seeing this other couple forces them to reexamine what they're doing. Basically, you guys just have to stand there and hold hands while gazing at each other."

"I'm not much of an actress," Haley said, hesitant.

"Please, guys. I really want you to be in the movie. I know it sounds awkward, but I promise it'll be fun. You'll be doing me a favor."

"Come on," Brooke urged. "Live a little. I already know what your costumes should be. You're both going to look swoon-worthy."

Haley looked to Jake who shrugged, as if to say, "What have we got to lose?"

"Fine," Haley relented. She was trying to be more open to new things this summer. Like Brooke and Julian said, it probably would be fun. "I'll do it."

"Me, too," Jake agreed.

"Awesome!" Julian exclaimed. "Thanks, guys. Here is a copy of the script with your scene. You don't have any lines, but you at least need to know the feel of the scene. Shooting is next week."

"Oh crap," Brooke suddenly exclaimed. "We need to go. Luke and Nathan's team is about to play in ten minutes. We have to head over to the court."

"We'll join you. I love seeing sweaty guys playing sports," Alex declared. She tugged on Julian's arm. "Sit with me?"

"I'm not much of a sports guy," Julian replied, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I can explain the rules of the game to you. Please?" She batted her eyelashes. "Even directors need a break sometimes. I promise to make it worth your while."

There was a tinge of pink coloring Julian's cheeks as he slid his glasses back up his nose. "Um…okay. I guess I could—"

"All right, that's great. Let's go, people. Chop chop," Brooke said, clapping her hands. "If you make me late, I will kill you."

Haley got up to follow Brooke, grinning. Hurricane Davis was back.

* * *

"There they are," Brooke announced as she spotted Kat and Peyton. They'd gotten seats a few rows up in the middle of the bleachers. Kat was standing and waving her hands around wildly. Meanwhile, Peyton was shooing away campers thinking they could sneak an empty seat.

Alex proceeded to take Julian's hand and drag him up the steps. He definitely looked out of his element. Brooke followed with Haley and Jake close behind. They'd just about made it to their row when Haley's foot snagged on something. She felt herself involuntarily propelling forward. She would've gone tumbling onto the hard metal when strong hands caught her from behind.

"You okay?" Jake questioned, keeping a firm grip on her. She hadn't completely regained her footing.

"Yeah, thanks." Haley glanced down to see what had caused her to almost fall. Nothing seemed to be in her path. That's when she noticed Stacey sitting on the end of the row with a smug smile on her face. The girls next to her were snickering. "Did you just try to trip me?"

"Oh, so now it's my fault that you're clumsy? I'm waiting for the game to start."

Haley wasn't convinced. "I could've gotten hurt."

"Maybe you should come to one of my dance classes. I doubt I could teach you to be graceful, but you might learn how to trip with style next time. Plus, you're looking a little tubby. No wonder you can't see where your feet are going," she remarked, eying her disdainfully. "Better lay off the brownies at dinner, Whaley."

Haley went to take a menacing step forward but felt Jake holding her back. He was the only thing keeping her from lunging at Stacey and wiping that infuriating smirk off her face. The blonde had been a major bitch to her lately, and Haley was just about fed up.

"The game is going to start," Jake reminded her. He said more quietly, "She's not worth it."

Taking a breath to calm herself, Haley shot a quick look at Jake and nodded. He took her hand and led her to their seats. She sat between him and Peyton.

"What was that about?" Peyton asked.

Haley shot another glare in Stacey's direction. "I'll be damned if I know."

* * *

"All right, guys—and girls," Bobby quickly added with a quirky smile to Toni. "This is what we've been working for all summer. Let's go out there and start this tournament off right. Remember everything we went over in practice. And most importantly, you're a team." He honed in on Toni and Quentin, in particular. "Never forget that. Hands in."

The players and coaches put their hands together. They shouted "teamwork" on three and scattered to finish getting warmed up for the game.

"This is it," Lucas said.

"Yup." Nathan's eyes scanned the crowd in the bleachers. He saw Peyton and Kat, but the rest of the group was missing. If Haley said she would come, then she would. He had a game to focus on. With effort, he looked away and across the court. Tim kissed his hand before smacking it on his butt.

Lucas snorted and shook his head. "Did he really just do that?"

"Oh yeah." It was Tim. There was no reason to be surprised.

"Any words of wisdom, Nate?" Toni was suddenly next to him. Her expression was calm, but he could tell by the way she was clenching and unclenching her fingers that she was a little nervous.

"You've worked really hard, Toni. You're going to do great," Nathan stated. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Just go out there and be that fearless girl I know you are. If you can handle a car at 200 mph, then you can certainly handle these idiots."

The left corner of her mouth twitched upward. "You do have a point."

"Hey, Nate, got anything to say to me?" Quentin cut in.

"Several things, but it would be rude in front of Toni here," he remarked.

"I see how it is." Quentin continued to stretch out. "What's the matter with you, girl? You're not wimping out on me already, are you?"

Toni scowled at him. "No."

"Remember, guys, teamwork," Lucas intervened. He tapped Nathan's shoulder and nodded toward the bleachers. "Brooke, Jake, and Haley are here."

Nathan's head snapped toward the bleachers. They were packed with people, but Nathan spotted Haley instantly. Brooke was leading the way to Kat and Peyton. Haley lagged behind, climbing the stairs more carefully. She was still wearing her bathing suit with her shorts and cover-up. Her hair had dried into curly waves that cascaded down her back. It felt like someone had turned on a heat lamp in addition to the sun as he watched her from behind. Damn, she had a serious ass.

"Now _she_ is fine. Damn!"

Nathan's heated thoughts were interrupted by Quentin. He turned to see him staring into the bleachers, as well. "What?"

"You were checking out the blonde, right? I've seen her around. Can't say I haven't noticed her myself. I usually like a bigger booty on a girl, but I'd make an exception for her."

"That's our friend Haley," Lucas said, not sounding pleased by Quentin's ogling.

"Don't be a pig, Quentin," Toni chastised. "That's Nathan's ex-girlfriend."

Quentin met Toni's gaze for second before laughing. "That's your ex?" he directed at Nathan. "Are you crazy? Why'd you let her go? Oh, that's right. You didn't. She dumped you."

"Watch it, Q," Nathan gritted out. "I'd hate for you to have an injury before the game."

"Speaking of injuries." Quentin pointed toward the bleachers.

It looked like Haley had tripped over something. Nathan cringed as he watched her almost fall onto the hard steps. Jake's arms shot out automatically to catch her. He held onto Haley while she had a heated exchange with Stacey.

"Uh oh," Q put his fist to his mouth, chuckling. "Looks like someone else has got her now."

"Don't be ridiculous," Nathan snapped. "That's just Jake. He's our friend."

"Apparently a very good friend."

"Jake's dating our other friend Peyton," Lucas explained. "Now shut it, Q, and get your head in the game."

"Toni, Q, get out on the court and finish warming up," Bobby called over to them. "Hustle up!"

Toni, her arms folded, shot Q one more death glare before turning her back on him. Q smirked in satisfaction as he followed.

"So much for teamwork," Lucas sighed. "It's not good that they're already at odds with each other before the game."

Nathan vaguely heard what Lucas was saying. Still eying the bleachers, Nathan noticed Jake take Haley's hand. He guided her the rest of the way to their seats. There was a brief moment of irritation that shocked him. A second later, he dismissed it. Quentin had been trying to piss him off, and it was working.

"Shit," Lucas swore under his breath.

That caught Nathan's attention, and he focused back on the court. The teams were getting into position. A few of the guys on the opposing team were eying Toni in between throwing winks and blowing kisses. Nathan felt his fists tightening at his sides. This was going to be a long game.

* * *

**Now**

"This is all my fault," Haley whispered against Nathan's chest. A battle raged within her. She pushed away from him while her entire body screamed to pull him back.

"Hales?" He reached out for her.

"Don't. Please don't," she practically begged. Haley couldn't think straight. She turned away from him at the familiar prickle of tears in her eyes.

"Haley, talk to me, dammit," Nathan demanded. He tried to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't. Unwilling to let her draw away completely, he pulled her back towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nathan," she protested.

"No. I'm not letting you go this time."

She buried her face in her hands as a sob escaped. "Don't you see? We should have never started this. It never should've gotten this far. I should have walked away that day at the lake."

"Like hell," he growled, spinning her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled so he could see her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You think I don't know what you're feeling? You think I haven't tried to walk away?"

"Nathan," she cried out. He was shaking her as he spoke. The anger in his voice was tinged with desperation and despair.

"Every day I watch you. You smile or laugh, and every day I wish that it was for me. But it never is. I don't get that part of you anymore. Pretty soon summer will be over, and I won't even get that. You'll be gone for good," he shouted. "And every day that I'm faced with the truth it's like a piece of me is dying inside."

"But you do get that part of me, Nathan. You get all of me!" Haley exclaimed. "That's the damn problem. Everything is always for you. I smile and I laugh and yet I feel nothing. Because I'm too busy thinking about _you_. Needing _you_! Wanting _you_!"

"If you wanted me, you never would have let me go."

"I was s-scared, dammit!" She could barely breathe or see through her tears.

"Scared of what, Haley? This is us we're talking about. You and me. For God's sakes, Haley, this year with my father should have been the worst of my life. It would have been if I didn't have you," Nathan retorted. "If we can survive Dan Scott, we can survive anything. What could possibly be worse to make you give up on us?"

She was shaking her head.

"Answer me. What is it, Hales?" he shouted. He'd pushed her up against the nearest wall, boxing her in. "Is it my family? Am I not smart enough? Did I not love you enough? Did I love you too much? What the hell is it?!"

Unable to bear the anger and pain directed at her any longer, she finally sobbed, "Yes."

Nathan stiffened as the white hot rage suddenly dissipated. All that was left was a hollow, sick feeling in his gut. He'd demanded an answer but now regretted asking. He'd waited so long to learn the truth but was he actually ready for it? He still didn't know. Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat and forced out the words. "Yes what? What was it?"

Haley looked up at him. Her whole body was shaking. "It was too much," she revealed. "I couldn't…I just couldn't…" She put her hand to her mouth, unable to finish. Her knees gave out, and she sunk to the floor.

Nathan remained with his hands against the wall. His breathing was heavy and his heart thudded, despite the pain that had been rendered to it. The piece of him that had been holding on for so long had just died. He felt tears spring to his own eyes. There had been something his father once said to him as a boy. At the time, he thought it was just nonsense. Now it couldn't be more real.

_The truth can set you free,_ he remembered, _but first it will make you miserable._


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter! I know some of you are a bit sad and confused and want answers. We're getting closer to the present so just hang in there. In the meantime, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Then**_

Haley and Peyton exchanged a knowing glance before shaking their heads. It looked like the closet had thrown up with the amount of clothes strewn across the cabin. In the midst of the chaos were Brooke, Kat, and Stacey. Alex, meanwhile, was sitting on her suitcase in an effort to get it to shut.

"Seriously, it's only going to be a couple of nights," Peyton muttered to Haley. "How much stuff do they need?"

"Should we really be surprised?" Haley replied.

They watched as Kat stuffed yet another pillow into her duffle bag. The pair laughed and chimed, "No."

"Hey, Blondie and Tutor Girl, why don't you make yourselves useful?" Brooke called to them. "Do you like the black halter or the red?"

"Brooke, it's a short weekend in the woods," Peyton explained. "It's not like we're going trekking through the Amazon or anything. We'll still be close to camp."

A few of the counselors had organized a weekend camping trip. About twenty-five campers had signed up to go. Lucas and the rest of the guys thought it would be fun. When Brooke demanded as to why they weren't invited, the guys started laughing. They said the girls wouldn't last two seconds "roughing" it in the woods.

"First rule of survival is to always be prepared."

"And how are different colors of the same halter top going to help us build a fire or scare off a bear?" Haley posed.

"Oh my God, did you just say bear? Did she just say bear?" Alex panicked. "That's it. I'm not going."

Brooke was beaming. "Fine by me."

"The black one we can use for kindling since it's so ugly, and the red can be used to lure the bear toward Brooke and away from the rest of us," Stacey cut in. "Not that there are any bears in these woods. We wouldn't be going if there were."

"Hey, my tops are not ugly!" Brooke retorted.

"And the red thing only works on bulls," Haley interjected.

Stacey stared at her pityingly. "Only a nerd would know so much useless information."

Haley bit her lip so hard she could've sworn she tasted blood. Stacey was getting on her last nerve. "I am not a nerd."

Stacey just scoffed before heading into the bathroom to gather the rest of her things.

"Don't pay any attention to her," Peyton whispered. "She's obviously just PMS-ing."

"Well, it must be the longest period in history because she's been the biggest bitch to me for weeks now."

Peyton patted her shoulder in comfort and then approached Brooke when she noticed her trying to shove her portable curling iron in her bag. "Enough! The guys thought we wouldn't last two seconds in the woods, and already we're proving them right. No more halter tops. No more sandals. No more makeup or perfume, which will probably just attract more bugs anyway. Take the basics and that's it. You'll be fine."

"But I need my pillows," Kat whined. "I can't sleep anywhere without at least three. The sleeping bag is going to be uncomfortable as it is."

"And I need my face cleanser and nightly moisturizer. I'll break out if I don't use it."

"With a name like Whitehead, why am I not surprised?" Brooke quipped.

"I'd leave the black halter behind if I were you. With a name like Penelope, someone might confuse you for a cow," Alex shot back.

"Who the hell told you that was my middle name?" Brooke stared at her friends accusingly. The girls quickly shook their heads, denying it.

"I saw it on your driver's license," Alex said. "I was curious to see just how big a lie you told about your weight. One-ten? Yeah right."

"Why you—" Brooke picked up one of Kat's pillows and charged. The brunette got one good whack in, sending Alex flying backward off her suitcase. That's when Alex grabbed her rolled up sleeping back and retaliated.

Before Haley knew it, they all had a pillow in hand. The blonde took a swipe at Stacey just as she walked out of the bathroom to see what was going on. Haley felt a thrill of satisfaction at seeing the completely flabbergasted look on Stacey's face after taking a direct hit.

"Oh, it's on." Stacey grabbed her own pillow and the fighting ensued.

It wasn't until they heard someone shout "Take your tops off" and start clapping that the murderous haze was broken. Haley glanced toward the entrance of their cabin to see Chris standing there. He looked like a kid in a candy store, his grin was so big.

"I thought for sure that line would work. Please, don't stop on Chris Keller's account," he stated. "Or, better yet, take a five minute break and I'll just pop over to Julian's cabin. He's gotta have one of his cameras there."

Cleary, the girls were not amused. They looked about ready to turn their assault on him. Haley demanded, "What do you want, Chris?"

"I just stopped by to have a little chat before your big camping weekend. But if this is a bad time…" he trailed off, obviously still hoping for an encore.

Haley flung her pillow back on her bed and ushered Chris out of the cabin. "Fine. Let's go." He wouldn't leave anyway until she talked to him.

"I'm starting to wish I'd signed up for the camping trip. With you ladies there, things are bound to get interesting."

"Why didn't you?"

"Chris Keller is scared of the woods."

Haley folded her arms. "For real?"

"Yes, actually. Look at this face. Everyone knows that the sexy guy gets killed first by the axe murderer."

"I thought it was the girl."

"No, she gets killed second so the psycho can have her all to himself."

"I'm sure the woods are perfectly safe, or else we wouldn't be going," Haley assured him.

"You won't be that far from the cemetery either. If the zombie apocalypse comes true, you guys will be first in line for the buffet."

Haley tried to hide the shiver that went up her spine. She really hated that cemetery. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She had to change the subject before she got even more freaked out. It didn't take much these days to spook her.

"I found this in the music room." He pulled something from his back pocket. It was a small blue notebook. Instantly, Haley felt her cheeks redden. "It seems you've been writing some music."

Grabbing the notebook from him, she cleared the catch in her throat. "Nothing serious. Just messing around. Did you read it?" She couldn't believe she'd left it behind.

Chris smirked. "Of course I did."

"You shouldn't have." She tried to sound angry but couldn't quite muster up her outrage. Nothing Chris did shocked her anymore. Haley didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"The lyrics are pretty good, if not a bit disjointed. But they'll come together. When did you start writing again?"

"I don't know. Sometime last week." Haley knew the exact day. It was just after Nathan had kissed her. She'd returned to her cabin, practically in a daze. The mix of emotions was ready to burst, and it's not like she could tell her friends what had happened. So she'd grabbed her notebook and just started writing anything and everything that came to mind. Before she knew it, she noticed that her random musings looked an awful lot like song lyrics.

"So you found your inspiration, then." It was like he could see right through her.

Haley shifted uncomfortably but refused to give anything away. "Maybe. Though I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep it up." He lifted his hand to tap the tip of her chin. "And take your guitar this weekend. A campfire is the perfect place to make an impromptu performance."

Haley couldn't respond, so she just nodded instead.

"Later my little frosting doodle," Chris called over his shoulder. "Watch out for those zombies."

He wasn't looking, but Haley rolled her eyes anyway. The annoying nickname had stuck with him. It had become a wasted effort to protest at this point. Glancing over at the guys' cabin, Haley felt the anxious butterflies in her stomach take hold. She wasn't as wound up about Chris's suggestion as she was about seeing Nathan. Two full nights in the woods, by a campfire and under the stars, seemed awfully romantic. Sure, their friends would be there too, but it wasn't like they couldn't find time to sneak away in the darkness.

Haley would do anything for those stolen moments alone with Nathan. Zombie apocalypse be damned.

* * *

The trek to the campsite felt longer than it should to Nathan. There was nothing like being in the great outdoors to escape from all of life's problems. The few good childhood memories he actually had with Dan were when they'd gone on their weekend camping trips. For those precious few days, there was no such thing as training and basketball. It was just a father and son fishing, roasting hot dogs, and taking in the fresh air.

Nathan had been looking forward to this all week. He was doing one of his favorite things with his best friends. What could be better than that? Glancing slightly behind him, a few feet to the right, he felt his sense of calm dissolve into an intense annoyance. Nathan didn't know when it had happened but sometime during their hike, Quentin had sidled up to Haley.

Knowing Haley, Nathan thought she would have immediately been offended by his smart mouth and slick charm. And yet, they'd kept right on walking together and talking for the last half hour. Nathan honestly didn't know what to make of it. What could they possibly have in common? Every time she laughed Nathan felt his muscles tense. If it wasn't for Lucas and Jake next to him, distracting him and talking about the upcoming college basketball season, Nathan would've charged right over there and told Quentin to get lost. But that ultimately would've done more harm than good. So he just gritted his teeth and tried to stay in the conversation.

"Lucas," came a familiar whine. It was Brooke. She'd been hobbling behind them. Her hair was pulled back, and there was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. "Luke, I think I twisted my ankle."

They stopped for a moment to help her. Brooke dropped her bag with a huff and sat on it.

Lucas knelt in front of her. "Let me see."

"I told you to wear sneakers," Peyton said from behind her.

"Shut it, P. Sawyer."

"It looks a little swollen. You probably should stay off of it. I can take you back to camp—"

"No!" Brooke exclaimed. "I don't want to go back and miss all of the fun. I want to stay with you guys."

"Is there a problem?" It was Grubbs.

"She might have sprained her ankle," Lucas answered. "She doesn't want to go back to camp, though."

Grubbs reached into his backpack and pulled out a first-aid kit. "She'll probably be fine." He pulled a small square bag and cracked it. Then he grabbed some gauze. "Put this cold compress on it and wrap it. But you need to stay off of it. If one of these guys wants to carry you the rest of the way, you can stay. Otherwise, I'm going to have to bring you back to camp."

Brooke's eyes pleaded with Lucas. "Please, Broody. Please?"

"Aw, damn," Lucas sighed at her wounded pout. "Fine. I'll carry you if someone can take her bag."

"I got it," Nathan offered. He picked it up with a grunt. The damn thing was heavy. "Jeez, Brooke, what have you got in here?"

"The real question is what hasn't she got in there?" Peyton interjected, making Jake chuckle.

"Oh, my hero! Thanks, Broody!" Brooke enthused and pulled him close for a passionate kiss.

It was way more tongue action than Nathan ever needed to see between his brother and Brooke. Grubbs snorted, laughing, and told them to get a move on. They needed to get to the site before dark. Finally, Brooke released Luke. His brother had a goofy grin on his face. He then turned around so Brooke could get on his back.

"If I offer to carry your bag, can I get a kiss like that?" Jake said to Peyton.

Peyton's smile was flirtatious. "If you carry my bag, you'll get more than a kiss."

Nathan didn't know what the hell had gotten into his friends all of a sudden, but he'd heard enough. Their loud laughter and kissing noises sounded behind him as he walked ahead. Tim and Kat were closer to the front of the group, but even they looked like they were having a moment. Plus, Nathan decided to give Tim some space. He'd taken to sulking since his team's loss.

"Is everything okay with Brooke?" Toni had broken away from her friends to walk with him.

"Yeah. She thinks she might have sprained her ankle. She'll be fine."

"It's nice of you to carry her bag."

"I know. I'm a perfect gentleman." He straightened dramatically and lifted his chin proudly in the air.

Toni busted out laughing. "Yes, because a true gentleman is the epitome of modesty, like you."

"Exactly."

"I have to say I'm excited about this campout. It's nice to take a break."

"Yeah, you've definitely earned it." Toni had done fantastic in their game yesterday. Nathan had been worried that her tiff with Quentin beforehand would've thrown them off, but it had done just the opposite. It was like all that pent-up aggression had gone into destroying the other team.

"You, too. You deserve to relax and have fun—especially after putting up with all of us."

"That is true." Toni smacked his arm in mock outrage, and he chuckled. "Just kidding. I really like coaching you guys."

"Same here." They continued walking side by side. Nathan was happy to see Toni so calm after yesterday. He wished he could feel like that. One look at Haley and Quentin still talking up ahead set him on edge all over again.

Toni seemed to have noticed it, too. "When the hell did that happen?" she asked, nodding toward Quentin and Haley.

"I'll be damned if I know." He saw her looking between the pair and him, frowning. "It's fine." He put his arm around her. She was just as tense.

"Yeah, sure." She sounded about as convinced as he felt.

* * *

Toni handed Nathan a bottle of water. "Thanks so much for doing this, Nate. We would've been lost without you."

"No problem." Nathan searched through the remaining pieces of Toni's tent. She and her friends had tried to set it up. When Nathan saw that they were making little progress, he offered to step in.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who need help," Toni's friend Celeste added.

They all turned to see Julian struggling with one of his poles. The tent was barely a couple of feet off of the ground. The ends were dilapidated and the middle sunken in. It was the most miserable looking tent Nathan had ever seen.

Julian glanced up and caught them staring. "My mom sent me this. Apparently it's the same tent the Japanese took when they climbed Mount Everest."

"Then you should be good here—a hundred feet above sea level." Nathan said the last part so only the girls could hear. They giggled quietly.

Julian smiled sheepishly and pushed his glasses up his nose. "If only the instructions weren't also in Japanese."

"Nathan," Toni whispered, "go help him."

"Do you want your tent finished or not?" he playfully challenged.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, after ours is done," she teased back.

Nathan was almost finished. He put the remaining pieces in their correct positions and stood up. The girls cheered and jumped to hug him.

"Easy, ladies," Toni joked. "Let the guy breathe." Once they started to put their things inside, she added to him softly, "I think they like you."

"Gee, I couldn't tell." He shook his head and approached Julian, with Toni in tow.

Sighing, Julian tossed one of his poles aside. "Well, that's the best I can do. If I only put my sleeping bag half in and refrain from taking deep breaths, I might actually fit." A second later, something snapped and the whole tent collapsed.

"Need some help?" Nathan offered.

Julian's face crumbled in relief. "Hell yes I do."

Nathan took the directions and blinked. Julian was right; they were in Japanese. He flipped them over but couldn't find an English version. "This is ridiculous," Nathan murmured.

"Looks like you'll just have to go off of the pictures," Toni suggested.

Nathan studied the diagrams. Meanwhile, Toni and Julian collected all of the parts. Afterward, Nathan gave them instructions on what to do. It took about fifteen minutes before they were finished.

"Awesome. Go team!" Julian exclaimed. He held up his hand for a high five. Nathan let Toni be the one to carry it out.

"Julian, great tent!" Alex complimented.

"You should see my sleeping bag. It's made of lamb skin. No way I'm freezing to death tonight."

"Yeah, because that's a total possibility in North Carolina in the middle of summer," Nathan interjected.

"Or we could share," Alex said, sucking on the lollipop she held in her hand. "I'm always hot at night. Maybe I could warm you up."

Julian's face immediately flushed, and he dropped his sleeping bag.

Nathan and Toni exchanged a look. "I think that's our cue," she muttered to him.

"Oh yeah. Want to take a look around?" It couldn't hurt to check out the campsite. It was located on the far side of the lake. According to Grubbs, there was a zip line and a swimming area nearby. The bathrooms were also supposed to be close.

"Sure." She slid her arm through his. "Lead the way, Scott."

* * *

The sun had just begun to set when the tents were finally set up. Brooke was playing up her injury to its fullest. She'd gotten the guys to assemble their tent without so much as a peep of complaint. It was right next to theirs.

"I think we should talk about the sleeping arrangements," Brooke had whispered as the guys were just finishing up. "What happens if I wake up in the middle of the night and have to go to the bathroom? I need Lucas to carry me."

"Oh please," Kat giggled. "You just want an excuse to sleep with Lucas."

"Fine, whatever," Brooke conceded, not in the least bit embarrassed. "But still, we have to figure something out."

"Why don't you go in Lucas's tent and Jake can come in ours?" Peyton suggested.

"Tim brought his own, so I'll go in there with him," Kat said. "I think he's still sore about losing yesterday."

"Then it's all settled."

"Um, hello," Haley interjected, waving her hands in front of them. "What about me—and Nathan for that matter?"

"Oh, right," Brooke murmured. "Um…you guys could get your own tent." It was like a light bulb had gone off in Brooke's mind. Already Haley could see the excitement in her eyes at the prospect of this arrangement.

Haley felt it herself as she thought about spending the night alone with Nathan. They'd have a tent all to themselves without having to worry about their friends or other prying eyes. But she couldn't agree so quickly. That would make her friends suspicious.

"No way," she protested, putting as much force behind the words as she could. "Out of the question. That would be way too weird." Nathan would be proud at how real her objection sounded. He was always better at shielding his emotions than her.

Haley did a quick scan of the site. She'd last seen him helping Toni with her tent, but they both seemed to have gone off. Ignoring the little taunting voice of doubt in the back of her mind, she folded her arms and attempted to frown at her friends.

"I think it sounds kind of cozy," Kat disagreed.

Only Peyton looked hesitant. "Maybe we should just share the tent like we planned. If it's going to make her uncomfortable—"

"Nonsense," said Brooke. "They'll be fine."

"Who will be fine?" Alex had popped up. It was still warm out, but she'd already changed into her sweatpants and Uggs. She was waving her cell phone around. "Wow, there really is no service out here."

"We're trying to figure out who's sleeping where. Not that this concerns you." Brooke's tone was clipped.

"Have you guys seen Julian's tent? It's so cool. It was made by these—"

Brooke held up her hand. "We don't care."

"Whatever. But if you guys don't have any more space, Haley can stay in our tent," Alex offered.

"Who's in your tent?" Haley inquired, trying not to sound so disappointed at being offered another option.

"It's me and Rebecca. Oh, and Stacey," she added.

"Stacey?" Haley repeated. "No way in hell."

"Well, originally she was going to stay with Damien. But I think they got into some kind of fight, so now she's back with us."

"Thanks but no thanks." It was bad enough sharing a cabin with her but in a tent with such little space to begin with? It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"I promise she'll be on her best behavior. You can sleep on opposite sides."

She was losing this argument fast. "And where will Nathan go?"

"He can bunk with Julian. His tent is huge. I'm sure he won't mind sharing with Nathan," Alex stated, her tone a little dejected at the end. "Problem solved."

Brooke, looking defeated, shook her head. "Damn. Forget it, guys. We'll just do what we had planned before. Haley, you can stay with us."

Haley scrutinized her friends. Although they seemed to feel bad about almost forcing her with Stacey, there was no missing the disappointment in their eyes about not being with their boyfriends. Haley ran a hand through her hair. She must be crazy. Before she could change her mind, she said, "I'll go in Alex's tent. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" Peyton replied.

"Yeah," she assured them. "A couple of nights won't kill me." _I think_.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Now**

Eyes swollen and throat raw, Haley leaned up against the wall. Her wrists throbbed where Nathan had grabbed her. She welcomed the pain; everything else inside of her had gone numb. She and Nathan had had their fair share of fights but nothing even came close to this. The look in his eyes when she told him the truth…it would always haunt her.

The last ten minutes they'd sat in silence, with Nathan on one side and Haley on the other. She imagined he wanted to be as far away from her as possible—not that she blamed him. She wasn't too happy with herself either right now. Still, she was concerned. Nathan sat with his back toward her. He'd barely moved.

"Nathan," she said, her voice scratchy.

He didn't say anything. Not so much as a flinch.

"I'm sorry," she tried again. "I didn't mean…" It was a struggle to find the right words. So instead, she said, "Do you remember the first day we met? Technically, we'd known each other since grade school. You just didn't notice me until that day in the Tutor Center. I'd gone there to drop off my keys before school ended. I never expected to see you sitting there.

"Once I saw that it was you, my guard immediately went up. I thought for sure you'd sought me out as a way of getting back at Lucas. I was rude and sarcastic. I didn't want anything to do with someone who made it his mission to torment my best friend. But you were completely unaffected. You just stood there, watching me. Taking every single snarky comment I made and letting it roll right off your back.

"I was fully prepared to forget all about you. Lucas and I were going to camp, and I was hell-bent on making sure we had fun that summer. I didn't think he could take much more of the bullying. Then I got on that bus and, surprise, there you were again. I thought for sure God was punishing me." She laughed quietly at the memory.

"You tried talking to me a second time. I still remember the look on your face when you realized I was Lucas's best friend. You were so shocked. I didn't let you off that easy. I made sure that you knew how much I hated what you'd done to Lucas. Without a doubt, I thought you'd make up some excuse to justify what you did. But you didn't. You said you were sorry. In that moment, it actually looked like you meant it.

"You didn't know it at the time but that's what got through to me. It was the first crack in my resolve. It was small, but it was enough. Whenever you were around after that, my eyes just automatically went to you. I couldn't help it. I saw you on the basketball court and, for once, I didn't make myself think of you as Lucas's brother. I saw _you_. Nathan. I remember thinking that you were the closest thing I'd ever seen to a rockstar. You were fearless, and I admired that.

"But it wasn't until you swiped that brownie from me that I knew I was in trouble. You stood in front of me with that cocky smirk. That same fearlessness. You were teasing me. I should've been furious, but I loved it. I couldn't believe I was flirting back. I was completely fascinated by you. There was a pull between us, and I didn't want to fight it. I didn't give a damn about the brownie anymore. If Stacey hadn't interrupted us, I probably would've promised you anything you wanted.

"Then you said something to me I'll never forget. It was so innocent, but it had my heart racing. You said, 'Don't be a stranger.' We were anything but after that. I fell completely, head-over-heels in love with you. No one, not even Lucas, could have stopped me from loving you. Now though…it feels like we are strangers."

She wiped at the moisture pooling in her eyes. "So much has changed. It's still changing. We're not the same people that we were. You probably hate me right now. But I want you to know, no matter what, that I love you. No matter where I go or what I do or who I meet, I will never love anyone like I've loved you, Nathan."

Her breath hitched as she fought back more sobs. "I suppose that's what scares me but I just…I just needed you to know that."

Haley glanced at Nathan's back. He was in the same spot. The only indication that he'd heard what she said was in the ragged breath he took. But he remained silent, as unyielding as a statue. Realizing it was the only response she would get, Haley rested her head against the wall once more. Closing her eyes, she pictured the moments she just described and surrendered to a fresh wave of tears.

* * *

_**Then**_

It was a long way down. Haley promised herself that she wouldn't look over the edge but curiosity had gotten the best of her. She kept trying to figure out how she let herself get into this situation. What on earth was she doing? What did she possibly have to prove?

"Oh, God," she whispered, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jean shorts.

"Are you going to take the plunge or not, Scaredy?" Stacey shouted from below.

Haley was really starting to get sick of the insults the blonde seemed to expertly devise from her name. A crowd had gathered to watch below. _No pressure_, Haley thought, slightly panicked. She skeptically eyed the metal cable and the wooden plank with the handles attached to it. Originally, Haley had tagged along with her friends to watch them do the zip line. She had no intention of participating, leave it to Stacey to single her out and make her seem like a big baby in front of everyone. Haley knew she should have stayed behind with Brooke.

Normally Haley wouldn't let Stacey get to her like this, but she'd been torturing her ever since last night's campfire. Every time Haley took a bite of her hot dog or had another marshmallow she would make a snide comment. Haley had barely gotten any sleep last night either. Whenever she was about to drift off, Stacey would make a seemingly innocent, yet loud noise that made sleeping nearly impossible. Alex and Rebecca, having snuck some alcohol in the woods, barely even noticed in their wasted states. Haley had just about reached the end of her rope, which was ironic considering the situation at hand.

"Hales, you don't have to do this," Lucas said from behind her.

"It's not that bad," Peyton assured her. "You don't have to be afraid. You just hold on real tight."

"Right." She released a shaky breath.

"Any time today," someone called from the back of the line.

Peyton, noticing that she wasn't quite ready, ushered Haley aside and said, "Watch me."

Haley happily got out of line on the platform and stood off to the side, out of everyone's way. She watched as Peyton grabbed the handles and took a seat on the wooden plank. Once she was secure, Lucas gave her a good push, sending her sailing down through the trees toward the ground. Instead of Peyton's laughter, all Haley could focus on was the way the seat swayed her back and forth in the breeze the whole time.

"Hales?" Lucas asked.

"I need a few more minutes," she told him. When he hesitated, she said, "You go ahead. I'll be fine."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "All right. I'll come back up after. Okay?"

"Okay."

Lucas took his turn. More counselors and campers followed. Meanwhile, Haley stood apart and watched. Every now and then she got the sense that the others were staring at her, a mixture of understanding and pity.

"I still don't know if I'm ready, Luke." Haley murmured when her best friend sidled up to her again.

"He's back in line," came another familiar voice. It made Haley's skin tingle. She looked over to see Nathan next to her. He had stepped out of line, too. Her face flushed in embarrassment. "I'm being ridiculous." She hated for him to see her like this, huddled like a frightened child in the corner.

"No, you're not."

"You're not scared."

Nathan shrugged. "It's not about me. It's about what you feel comfortable with. If you don't want to do it, then don't."

"They're all staring at me."

"Let them. You have nothing to prove."

It's what she'd been telling herself for the last fifteen minutes. Why did it make more sense when Nathan said it? She'd much rather be off with him somewhere. Neither had had a moment alone. Their friends were around them constantly. The one and only time Haley did find a free minute, Nathan had been with Toni. Haley had forgotten how close he was to her, since they were usually off doing their own things at camp or trying to consciously avoid each other not to arouse suspicion. Seeing the way they interacted, like it was the most natural thing in the world, had her insides twisting. Haley was glad this would be their last night here. All this close proximity to everything and everyone was putting her on edge. So much for a romantic, stress-free weekend.

"Nathan, you're up," Toni called to him. Of course she would be with him and actually excited to do the zip line. Haley had yet to see the girl not meet a challenge. She swiped the fiery red strands of hair from her eyes.

"Just a second." Nathan looked to Haley. "Seriously, don't do it if you don't want to. But if you do, I promise to catch you at the bottom."

His eyes were penetrating, promising so much more than those simple words. Haley felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She gripped the railing to keep herself upright. Her heart was beating so loud, she swore the others could hear it. Remembering that they weren't alone, she quickly looked away from him.

"Hey, Haley," someone called. It was Quentin. He'd been waiting in line and just reached the platform. "I think I'm gonna head back to the campground. Want to come?"

"What about your turn?" Toni asked him, sounding annoyed.

Quentin shrugged. "I thought I could do it, but heights aren't really my thing." He turned back to Haley and nodded toward the ladder. "You coming?"

"Thanks," Haley said to Nathan. She smiled to let him know she appreciated the offer. "But I think I'm going to head back with Quentin." Despite her friends' assurances that she would be safe, Haley just couldn't bring herself to trust a thin metal cable and makeshift wooden seat.

As she followed Quentin, she could feel Nathan's stare burning into her back. Haley sent a sheepish smile to Toni as she passed her. To Haley's surprise, the redhead didn't return it. Toni rolled her eyes and called to Nathan, beckoning him to the edge. Haley faltered slightly but kept going until she reached the ladder. She climbed down and avoided looking at anyone directly. The shame of chickening out was turning her cheeks an embarrassing red.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a breather," Quentin said. "Do you want to walk one of the trails for a while?"

"Yes," Haley answered, knowing exactly how he felt. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

The chants grew louder by the second. Different names were shouted along with laughter and threats about what would happen if they fell behind. Haley giggled, doubling over while wiping the tears from her eyes. Her friends looked like a bunch of chipmunks with their swollen, marshmallow-filled cheeks.

"Thirty seconds," Grubbs shouted.

"Come on, Broody!" Brooke cheered as Lucas attempted to shove another marshmallow into his mouth. "You can take more than that."

"I think Peyton is beating him and Jake," Haley commented. The curly blonde was making good time. Her eyes drifted over to Nathan and Toni. Like true competitors, they were staring each other down in between shoveling more white, fluffy marshmallows into their mouths.

"Tim's going to choke," Kat said, shaking her head.

"Nothing new there," Brooke said.

Kat smacked her arm. "I don't mean he's going to lose. I mean he's literally going to choke. He looks like he's having trouble breathing with all those marshmallows in his mouth."

"Ten seconds," Grubbs announced, counting down.

"Well, time is almost up," Haley assured Kat.

"They look ridiculous," Julian stated. He pulled off his glasses to clean them. Camping wasn't really his thing, which attested to his constant grumpiness.

"Three…two…one," Grubbs called. "Stop! Everyone spit their marshmallows out on their plate and take a step back. Counselors, go down the line and count."

There were cheers and jeers as the marshmallows were counted for each person. Finally, Grubbs announced that Alex was the winner. In second place was Peyton, with Nathan close behind. Nathan chuckled as Toni threw a marshmallow at him. Haley tried to ignore their banter as she walked over to her friends.

"Way to go, Peyton," Haley congratulated. "You two weren't so bad either."

"I think I pulled a muscle in my jaw," Lucas joked.

"I can't say I'm surprised about Alex winning. She does have a big mouth," Brooke remarked.

Kat patted Tim's back as he coughed up a piece of marshmallow that had gotten stuck to the back of his throat. "I suddenly don't want any more s'mores."

"I think I've had my fill of marshmallows for the night," Peyton commented. "But I could definitely go for some chocolate."

"Me, too," Brooke agreed. She leaned into Lucas in an effort to take the pressure off of her bad ankle. "Hurry up before someone swipes the good pit." There were several fire pits located around the site with the largest one in the center. Their group liked the one on the outer edge the best. It was closer to the trees, making it a bit more secluded.

They settled into their seats and started passing around the graham crackers and Hershey bars. Haley laughed when Lucas quickly tossed the bag of marshmallows to her. "New phobia, Luke?" she teased.

"Ha ha," he deadpanned and took a bite of chocolate. "Watch it or you'll have to find a new bff."

"I think she already has," Kat interjected. "She and Quentin seemed to have hit it off this weekend."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Brooke jumped in.

Haley sensed an ambush and wondered just how long her friends had been itching to bring it up. "I don't know what you guys are talking about," she denied. It was true that she and Quentin seemed to get along rather well. She'd heard that he was a jerk, but he'd been nothing but nice to her. They'd started talking by chance and learned that they liked a lot of the same books. The guy may come off as an arrogant jock, but he was quite the closeted bookworm.

"Tutor Girl, don't even try to lie to us. I heard you went off with him this afternoon." The brunette's eyebrow quirked inquiringly.

Haley threw her hands up and sighed. "Okay, fine. Quentin and I talked. And yes, we went for a walk today when neither one of us could do the zip line. But I wouldn't say we're suddenly best friends or anything."

"Be careful," Lucas warned. "He can be—"

"Luke, save it. It's not like I'm dating him. It was just a couple of conversations." They were making it sound like things were getting serious. Mostly Haley had just wanted a distraction from Nathan. This weekend wasn't turning out like she'd planned at all.

"What about Chris?" Kat chimed in. "He came to see you before we left. What's going on with that?"

"Jeez, are you guys the FBI now?" Haley retorted, exasperated. "What's with the interrogation?"

"We're just curious," Brooke explained. "You've been so busy lately."

"We all have."

"But we're not single and ready to mingle," the brunette pointed out. "Do you like him or something?"

"No."

"Because we know it's been weird with Nathan. Spending all that time with Chris, it wouldn't be crazy if you started to develop feelings for—"

Haley was about to bolt; this was not a conversation she wanted to have with her friends. Before she could, Jake interrupted. "She doesn't like Chris. They just tolerate each other for the sake of the music. I can attest to that."

Her friends seemed to take him at his word. Haley was slightly annoyed that they accepted Jake's explanation and not hers. All the same, she shot a thankful look to Jake for backing her up. He winked conspiratorially.

"Where's Nate, by the way?" Brooke questioned.

"Over there," Peyton replied and pointed to the group at the large pit.

Tim shifted irritably. "Probably thinks he's too good for us after his big win."

"For the love of God, Tim, let it go," Lucas sighed. "It's not like it's the end for your team."

"I'm just saying. It's going to suck trying to get back into it." The pout never left his face. "Besides, you'd think he would be sick of his players by now. He spends every minute with them—especially Toni."

Peyton snorted. "Jealous she's moving in on your boyfriend?"

"Nathan's not my boyfriend. I'm just saying, it's hard to get sufficient Tim Time when she's always around," he declared.

"You're worse than a girl, Timmy," Kat joked.

"I'm serious. Do you think they're secretly dating?"

The group's laughter immediately died. Haley stiffened at the feel of their stares for a second time tonight.

"Don't be ridiculous," Brooke dismissed. "We would know."

"How?" Tim challenged.

"He's my brother. He would tell me," Lucas confidently replied.

Tim didn't look convinced. "Not necessarily. You're best friends with Haley, aren't you? You're probably the last one of us he would tell."

"I know Nathan. He's not interested in Toni like that," Peyton said. "They're friends."

"I know Nathan, too. In fact, I've known him longer than any of you. That's how he and Haley started. Not to mention, he and Toni have history. Combine that with the similarities between her and Haley and—"

"There are no similarities," Brooke cut him off.

"Are you guys seriously that blind? Toni is smart and sarcastic, just like Haley. She can play the guitar and sing, just like Haley." He pointed over to the other fire pit for emphasis, where Toni was sitting with Grubbs and strumming on her guitar. "Nathan talks to her about things, just like Haley. And she's athletic, which, okay, Haley isn't but Nathan and her bond over that so—"

"I don't care," Brooke retorted. "Whatever similarities you think there are, Toni isn't Haley. And she never could be."

"I'm just saying—" he persisted.

Kat put a hand on his arm. "Tim, stop."

"It doesn't matter. He's not dating Toni," Brooke snapped, leaving no room for protest. "I have a sixth sense about these things. Trust me. I would totally know if something were going on." That last part she directed at Haley.

Haley didn't say anything. Although he did hang around mostly with Toni, it was Nathan and Haley's stolen moments that had him so closed off. Their friends couldn't know the truth. Them knowing about her and Nathan sneaking around would only open Pandora's box. Already they were asking questions that Haley wasn't prepared to answer. And yet, hearing Tim list all the ways Nathan could be attracted to Toni hurt more than she'd like to admit.

"Jake. Haley," Grubbs called over to them, flooding Haley with relief at the interruption. "Come over here and join us."

She stood immediately. Ironically, playing the guitar in front of everyone seemed more appealing than having this awkward conversation with her friends.

"Haley," Lucas said, concerned.

"Jake, you coming?" Haley asked. It didn't matter if he chose to stay behind. She would march on over and sit right next to Toni and play. If nothing else, to show herself that her friends were wrong. She wasn't some china doll they all had to constantly worry over and protect. It would take more than one little chip to destroy her.

* * *

Haley was exhausted. All of the excitement and adrenaline that had been coursing through her moments prior evaporated once she and Jake finished their last song. Most of the campers had gathered round when they started playing. They clapped their hands and sung along when appropriate. Haley was glad that she hadn't let her nerves get the best of her. Chris would be proud.

Jake sidled up to her. "You headed to bed?"

"Yeah. I'm beat."

"Me, too. You were great tonight."

"Thanks. You, too." She laughed when he held out his fist for her to bump. "Where are the others?"

"I think they're still by the fire. I'm sorry about earlier, when they were asking all of those questions. I know you were uncomfortable."

Haley shrugged. "It's okay. I wouldn't expect any less from them. It's just all so…complicated."

"Yeah, I know."

"Thanks, by the way, for setting them straight about Chris."

Jake chuckled. "No problem. I knew they were way off with that one."

They stopped in front of Haley's tent. She checked inside and was glad to see it empty. She hoped she fell into a deep sleep before Stacey retired for the night. No doubt Stacey would make as much noise as possible before going to bed. Haley glanced several feet to the left and saw her sitting with her friends by one of the other campfires.

As if sensing Haley's glower, Stacey looked over at her. The blonde grinned malevolently, sending a chill up Haley's spine. What was there to be so smug about? She didn't want to know the answer.

"You going to be okay?" Jake asked, noticing the exchange between them. "Peyton was concerned about the tent situation."

"Yeah," Haley grumbled and dropped her lantern inside. "I didn't get much sleep last night, because Stacey kept making noise. I think I'm so overtired it would take a nuclear missile to wake me up." She ducked into the tent to unroll her sleeping bag. Haley unzipped it and pulled it apart to find something dark and coiled in the center.

"What the hell?" she muttered before getting a good look at it. The coil suddenly unwound in a slither at the interruption. Haley screamed when she realized that it was, in fact, a snake.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked in alarm, just as Haley fell backwards into him. "Holy shit," he swore when he saw it for himself. He grabbed Haley and pulled her farther back.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Haley kept repeating, totally panicked.

Having heard the commotion, Lucas came running. "What's the matter?"

Assuming that Haley couldn't answer since she was still freaking out—to which he was right—Jake explained, "There's a snake in her sleeping bag."

Lucas took a look for himself and swore. "It must have slithered in sometime during the day."

"But how?" Haley replied. "We made sure this morning to keep it zippered up so this wouldn't happen." As soon as she said the words, a thought occurred to her. Haley's eyes narrowed as she eyed Stacey. Suddenly her maniacal grin made sense. Even now she was watching Haley and laughing in that conceited way of hers.

"I know how it got there," Haley stated, seeing red.

"Hales," Lucas said, anxious, as if sensing the shift in her mood.

Haley pulled away from Jake and marched over to Stacey. "You bitch," Haley spat and pushed her chair backwards so Stacey landed in the dirt. The blonde let out a loud screech in response, garnering more attention in their direction.

"What the hell?" Stacey shouted back. "Are you crazy?"

"Hey, let's calm down," Lucas tried to interject.

Haley ignored him. "No, that would be your department. What the hell is the matter with you? I could've gotten bitten. Hell, any one of us could have if it crawled out of my sleeping bag."

"I didn't do anything," Stacey denied, though she didn't sound all that convincing. There was also the grin she was trying hard to fight back.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know it was you. You've been a bitch to me for weeks now. What's your problem? I haven't done anything to you."

"Like hell you haven't," Stacey seethed. Her face contorted in anger. "You act like you're so innocent, but you're not."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're a lying, home-wrecking tease!" Stacey accused. She dropped her voice so only Haley could hear her next words. "I thought the snake would be fitting."

"You bitch!" Haley exclaimed, outraged, shoving Stacey once more. Stacey immediately pushed her back.

"Ladies, come on, don't fight," Lucas said and darted between them. "Hales, seriously, she's not worth it." He warned, "People are staring."

"Shut up, Pucas," Damien interrupted. "Let them fight. This is hot."

Jake was not amused. "Back off, Damien."

"What the hell is going on over here?" Grubbs demanded.

Stacey pulled out of Haley's grasp and bolted for him. Mustering up fake tears, she jabbed a finger in Haley's direction. "She pushed me!"

"Because she put a snake in my sleeping bag!" Haley retorted.

"Why would I do that? We're sharing a tent. And snakes freak me out."

"You just said you did it."

"No, I didn't. She's lying."

"No, she's lying!" The nerve of this girl. It made Haley want to reach out and strangle her.

"Tommy," Grubbs called to another counselor. "Can you take care of the snake in their tent?"

"Is that safe? Will he need help?" Lucas asked.

"He's studying to be a vet. He can handle it." Grubbs turned to the guys. "Now, what happened? It's obvious the girls have two different opinions of how things went down. Did you hear Stacey say she put the snake in there?"

"No, she didn't say that," Damien replied. "Stacey would never do a thing like that. Look at her."

To prove his point, Stacey sniffled dramatically. Haley resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It wouldn't do her any good to mock her now.

"I didn't hear her say it, but Haley wouldn't make something like that up," Lucas defended her. "She's not the type to go around accusing people of things."

Jake nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah right," Stacey snorted.

Grubbs rubbed his temples like he had a headache. "Look, obviously the two of you need to stay away from each other and cool off. One or both of you needs to find another tent."

"Um, I don't want to sleep in there either." Alex had joined them. "I don't do snakes."

"Then we'll have to figure something out."

"Haley can stay in my tent," Lucas offered.

"Luke," Haley protested.

"It's fine."

Haley ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She'd suddenly noticed the silence of the campsite. Only the crickets could be heard in the darkness. Everyone had stopped what they were doing or saying to listen in on the drama. The weight of their stares was enough to make Haley's breath catch in her throat.

"Whatever. I need some air." Then, without a backward glance, she stomped off into the dark woods.

* * *

It was getting late, and Nathan was starting to get concerned. He did another sweep of his flashlight through the trees. He'd been searching for Haley for the last fifteen minutes; there was no sign of her yet. She couldn't have gone too far. His friends had wanted to go after her, but he managed to convince them that the reason she left was because she needed to calm down.

It was the truth, but he was surprised that they didn't fight him on it as hard as he thought. Nathan got the sense that something else had happened with them before Haley had run off. He didn't ask what was said and they didn't offer. Just as well, Nathan wanted to be the one to find her. There was one more place he didn't check. Quietly, he made his way through the trees. When he reached the zip line clearing, he breathed a sigh of relief. The moonlight silhouetted someone atop the wooden platform.

His relief was short-lived, though, when he heard the faint sound of crying. Nathan walked to the base of the platform. He adjusted the strap of his rolled-up sleeping bag across his chest. Once he was positive it was secure, he climbed the ladder.

"Hales," Nathan whispered as he climbed. He didn't want to startle her.

"Nathan?" Haley replied, confused.

"It's me," he confirmed when he reached the top. After hoisting himself onto the platform, Nathan took a seat beside her. She was sitting in the corner where the large tree trunk ran through the platform. "What are you doing all the way up here?"

"Wallowing. I figured no one would look for me here, seeing as though this zip line is my nemesis."

Nathan chuckled softly and scooted closer to her. He rested his hand on her back, rubbing it. "I heard what happened," he said gently. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." At least her sarcasm was still intact.

"Don't worry about it. Stacey is a bitch. That's nothing new."

"Normally I would say that, too, but we made a deal early on that we would stay out of each other's way. Now, all of a sudden, she's making it her mission to be mean to me. I don't get it. And all that stuff about me being a liar and…I can't even repeat the rest." Just thinking about it filled her with another bout of furious tears.

"Whatever she said, it isn't true. So don't beat yourself up about it." Nathan reached out with his other hand to dry her tears. "In fact, I can deal with her if you want."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call her a bitch and push her." To his satisfaction, she laughed. "That's more like it." He wiped the rest of the moisture from her face and kissed her cheek.

Haley closed her eyes and turned her head toward him. Taking the hint, Nathan touched his lips to hers. She sighed against his mouth and pulled him closer so she was enveloped in his arms. This was what she'd needed all weekend.

"I don't want to go back," she mumbled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We don't have to."

"What do you mean?" For the first time, she noticed the rolled-up sleeping bag beside him. "What's that for?"

"I thought you might need a break from it all and want to sleep elsewhere tonight."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying with you. We haven't had much time alone together. Plus, Alex moved into Julian's tent. Not that I wanted to sleep there tonight. I've had enough of his _Brokeback Mountain_ quotes and that lambskin condom he calls a sleeping bag."

"Lambskin condom?" she reiterated.

"Seriously, don't ask."

"And how exactly are we both going to fit into your sleeping bag?" Haley questioned, amused.

"It'll be tight, but there are worse things. Absolute last resort, you can just drape yourself on top of me and we'll snuggle," he joked.

Haley shook her head, laughing. "Wow. You really thought this through."

"First rule of camping, always be prepared. And travel light, hence the single sleeping bag."

Haley eyed him in mock suspicion. "I think you planned this."

He began to unroll the sleeping bag. "I hoped for it."

"Are we staying up here? If we fall over the edge, we're dead."

"Not necessarily. This platform is big enough and we're sleeping way back from the edge. It's kind of like a tree house, when you think about it."

"I guess," she replied, mostly convinced. "Make sure there aren't any snakes inside."

"Already checked. It's clear." Nathan slipped inside first and then helped Haley maneuver. It was a bit snug, but Nathan wasn't about to complain. In fact, having Haley squished up against him was heaven. They also had the perfect view of the night sky. The stars looked so much closer from their spot in the trees. If they stared straight up, it almost felt like they were floating in the sky themselves.

Haley let out a relaxed sigh. "Now this is my idea of camping."

"Not bad, huh?"

"Nope." She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Nathan's hand in her hair lulled her. Haley could feel the exhaustion creeping up on her. "Thank you for coming to find me. For a minute there, I thought you were some axe murderer roaming the woods."

Nathan chuckled at that before another thought occurred to him. He tried to let it go, but it was like his mouth took on a mind of its own. "You didn't think it might be Quentin?" Despite feeling her tense in his arms, he pressed on. "He seems to like you. He did rescue you from the zip line."

Haley's eyes popped open. It was such a strange thing for Nathan to say. Could she actually be detecting a hint of…jealousy? Without thinking, she smiled. "It's not that big a deal. He was just being friendly."

"Why are you smiling like that? It's not funny," he declared. "No guy is that friendly to a girl without having ulterior motives."

"You were friendly to me when we first met. Are you saying you had ulterior motives?"

Nathan, exasperated, propped himself up on his elbow. "Of course, I did!"

"Oh, so now the truth comes out," she teased, also sitting up. "What about you and Toni?"

"What about Toni?"

"You're nice to her," Haley stated. It took everything in her to keep her voice light, despite the rapid beating of her heart. She hoped that Nathan didn't notice. "Do you have ulterior motives?"

"That's totally different. We're just friends."

"According to your logic, you're not. I mean, you spend a lot of time together—practically all day today."

"Maybe so, but I was thinking of you."

"Really?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Nathan leaned in and kissed her. It was the kind that Haley swore she could feel all the way down to her toes. "Yes, really."

Haley smiled and pulled him closer. "I was thinking of you, too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_**Then**_

With a sharp whistle, Julian came marching on set. "Good morning, everyone. Who's ready to make some magic?"

Haley took a large sip of her coffee. Despite being a morning person, she was going to need another major energy boost for filming today. She and Jake would finally be making their cameo.

"I forget how chipper he is in the morning," Jake commented.

"You must be used to it. You are cabin mates."

"Yes, but I don't get up at the crack of dawn like him. I'm still passed out and dreaming of dancing chocolate cheesecakes."

"Really?"

"I don't know why they dance, but I do want cheesecake. We'll never get it in this place."

"I hear ya." Haley giggled and raised her cup of coffee. "To each his own."

Alex beside her sighed, enamored. "Isn't Julian fabulous? Hands down the best director I've worked with."

"I forgot about the crew," Haley muttered. She and Jake had practiced the scene with Julian's assistant Daisy. She'd given them a mundane conversation to memorize, so they could save time on improvising during filming. Thinking about everyone staring at them while she and Jake fake flirted made it slightly awkward.

"They're awesome," Alex assured her. "Totally professional."

"Jake. Haley," Julian greeted. "Daisy filled me in on your rehearsals. You guys ready to fall in love?"

"Yes," Jake answered. He scratched the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Fantastic. So I'm going to need you guys to take your places. I'm going to do the close-ups first before the humidity gets bad. Jake, that red-faced look is perfect. Keep it up."

Julian's comment made him turn redder. For once, Haley was glad that she wasn't the only one blushing. There was no getting around it. This was going to be embarrassing on so many levels.

"It makes the makeup melt," Alex filled them in. "It's so awful. I'm always getting it fixed."

Haley followed Jake to take their positions.

"All right. So, uh, Jake, take Haley in your arms. Remember, you're childhood sweethearts. Haley, Jake, you are the loves of each other's lives. He proposed a week earlier and you both couldn't be happier. When I call action, I want you to say your lines, flirt, and kiss. Then-"

"Wait, what?" Haley interrupted, panicked. She dropped her hands from Jake's shoulders.

Jake, taking a step back, was just as stunned. "No one mentioned a kiss."

"Didn't Daisy tell you about the change?" He glanced between the two. "By those blank stares, I'm guessing no." Julian looked to his assistant.

"I didn't know about it either. You didn't send me a script change."

"Oh, right. Crap," Julian muttered. "My bad. I must've got...distracted." He shot a quick look at Alex, who was looking awfully pleased with herself. "Anyway, I added a kiss."

"Is that really necessary?" Haley questioned.

"The two of you simply flirting won't be enough to inspire our main couple. I've thought about it, and this will be better. Is there a problem?"

"We're not dating," Jake replied.

"I know. That's why they call it acting."

"Julian, we agreed to this because the role was small and not so...complicated," Haley explained. "We're not entirely comfortable with this."

"I understand, but I have to do what's best for the movie. And this is it. You guys will be fine."

"He's right," Alex chimed in. "Once you get over the awkwardness of the first kiss, the rest of the takes are a piece of cake."

"We have to kiss more than once?" Jake exclaimed.

"We need to take multiple shots, so we have plenty of choices when editing," Julian stated. "Like Alex said, it gets easier with each take."

"I have an idea. How about Peyton takes my place?" Haley suggested. "She and Jake are actually in love and dating. It'll be more believable. I can call her right now."

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Julian was already shaking his head. "Haley, you need to be in this movie. You guys will be perfect for this scene."

"So give me another small role," she said. Haley, not wanting to upset Peyton, had asked her if it was okay if she and Jake did this scene. Peyton said that she was fine with it. But that had been before the kiss was added. Haley knew that Peyton wasn't the jealous type, but she didn't want to do anything that would disrespect her relationship with Jake or betray her trust.

"Look, we have to get this scene filmed today, in this spot, in this lighting," Julian declared. "Plus, you guys already know what you're supposed to do."

"And Peyton is teaching an art class this morning," Alex reminded them. "She couldn't make it even if she wanted to."

"I don't know." Haley looked to Jake. He was the one dating Peyton. It would be his call, too.

With a shrug, Jake replied, "Haley, I think it'll be okay. Peyton will understand that it's what's needed for the movie."

"You're sure."

"Yeah. But if you're still uncomfortable with kissing me, then I totally understand. We're friends, and I don't want it to be weird between us."

Haley was silent, mulling over her options. She supposed that if Jake didn't have a problem with it, then she didn't either. Jake was a good guy. She knew that he wasn't doing this to take advantage of her in any way.

"Sun's a blazing people," Julian cut in.

"Fine," Haley relented. "Let's do this."

Julian grinned, triumphant. "Awesome! I promise that this will be worth it." He got behind the camera as the crew took their positions. "Haley, Jake, if you'll retake your places please."

Haley put her hands back on Jake's shoulders as he took hold of her waist. When their gazes met, Haley told herself that it was just like rehearsal. She could do this. Jake sent her an encouraging smile, which helped to ease some of the tension.

Julian motioned Daisy to step forward with the clapperboard. A moment later, they were shouting "Action."

* * *

After knocking on the cabin door, Haley quickly ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't do anything about the frizz from the humidity, but she could at least make sure the strands weren't out of place. There was a sound of rustling from inside the cabin before the door opened. Haley had to suppress a smile when Nathan answered.

"Hey," he greeted. His voice sounded casual but his eyes were alight with excitement.

"Hi," she replied, mimicking his tone. "Is Jake around?"

Nathan ignored the twinge of irritation and reminded himself that she had to be looking for someone else. Otherwise, this entire encounter would seem odd. "He left ten minutes ago."

"Oh. Crap. I had to talk to him about Julian's movie. We filmed our scene today." Haley knew full well that Jake wasn't there. It was the perfect excuse.

"You can come in and wait if you want," Nathan politely offered. "He'll probably be back soon."

"I don't want to impose." It took everything in her not to sound too eager.

"It's fine. I have to leave in a couple of minutes." He opened the door wider and stepped aside.

Entering the cabin, Haley saw the reason why Nathan was acting so aloof. Asher was sitting on the edge of his bed, lacing up his sneakers. Without a second glance at Nathan, Haley headed for Jake's bed. She took a seat and started to fiddle with her phone. She had to keep her hands busy.

Meanwhile, Nathan finished folding the rest of his laundry. As much as he hated doing it, he knew better than to pawn it off on Tim. The guy had shrunk half his shirts and somehow managed to lose more and more socks with each load. His mother was sending him new things every week or so. Nathan had a feeling that Mrs. Smith might be giving Kat a call soon and begging her to put Tim out of his misery.

Chancing a peek at Asher, Nathan bit back a groan. When was he going to leave already? Nathan had seen a sloth move faster than him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haley was biting her lip as she texted on her phone. That simple gesture was just so Haley. It never ceased to drive Nathan wild.

Finally, Asher stood up. He walked to the door and paused. "We only part to meet again." And with a nod, he left.

"He is so odd," Haley observed.

Nathan could care less about Asher. He was used to his eccentricities by now. Casting aside the shorts in his hands, he approached Haley. She gasped in surprise as he hauled her up into his arms and crushed his mouth to hers.

"I thought he'd never leave," Nathan murmured against her lips.

Haley was vaguely aware that anyone could come walking through that door again at any moment. But with the way Nathan was kissing her, she couldn't seem to care. "I'm assuming no one else is around."

"Nope. They won't be back for a while either."

"I thought you had to leave." Her knees felt like jelly as Nathan kissed a trail of fire down her neck.

"I do."

"Won't you be late?" She didn't sound as concerned with his tardiness as she should. They'd both been busy since the campout and hadn't had much alone time.

"A minute or two won't kill me."

Her giggle turned into a moan as he nipped at the tender skin just under her chin. "But it might kill me."

The pair didn't part until air was absolutely necessary. Even then they still held onto each other, as if they couldn't bear to let go. Nathan rested his forehead against Haley's. She smiled at the comfortable silence that followed. It was nice when they didn't have to talk and were simply content to be in each other's presence. It was a welcomed change compared to the beginning of the summer, when the tension between them could've been cut with a knife.

It was another minute before Haley asked, "Where are you going?"

"The tournament game. Damien's team is playing again today. I hate to admit it, but they're good. I'm supposed to meet Toni there." Glancing at the clock, he added, "It's already started."

"Is Jake there, too?"

"I don't know. He left before with Lucas. Why?"

"Just curious. We filmed our scene for Julian's movie today," Haley informed him. She looked away to hide her blush. There weren't any details she wanted to share at the moment. She was still trying to come to grips with it herself.

"How did it go?" He'd heard from Brooke that Jake and Haley had to act like a couple. Nathan, refusing to sound bothered, kept his tone light. "And here I thought you actually came here looking for me."

"I did, but it's not like I could say that," Haley laughed and leaned up to kiss him once more. She let herself relax. Unlike earlier, being here in Nathan's arms felt right.

"Come to the game with me."

"I can't."

"Why not? If you don't have anything else to do..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"I should really go meet up with Chris and practice for my national anthem performance. It's approaching much faster than I'd like. Not that it'll do me much good. I'll probably die of embarrassment anyway."

"Stop it. How many times to I have to tell you that you'll do great?"

"At least once more."

"You're going to kill it, Haley James. But first you're coming to the basketball game with me. You deserve a break from Keller. He's enough to drive anyone insane."

"I can't show up with you. People will notice."

"Just act like you're looking for Lucas and decided to settle for me." He kissed her cheek and led her to the door before she could protest. Nathan wanted as much time with her as he could get nowadays. Pretending would have to be enough. Fortunately, it was something in which they were both experts.

* * *

Haley was inwardly cursing Nathan for making her come to this basketball game. Aside from her total disinterest in the game, her clothes were sticking to her. The sun was merciless when directly overhead. No wonder Julian was in such a rush to get their scene filmed earlier. It was almost as strong as the frigid chill coming from beside her.

Toni had barely said two words to Haley, let alone looked in her direction since she sat down. If it wasn't for Quentin sitting in the row in front of them, she would've had no one to talk to. Nathan, caught up in talking strategy with Toni, barely noticed.

"Hey, are you thirsty?" Quentin questioned. "I think I'm going to get a water."

"A water would be great," Haley replied.

Nathan chose that exact moment to tune in to their conversation. Even though Haley told him straight out that she and Quentin were just friends, she got the feeling that their acquaintance still put Nathan a bit on edge. "I'll come with you. Toni, you want water?"

"I'll take a Coke instead."

"Sure. Be right back."

Once the guys left, the chill seemed to have turned Arctic. Haley couldn't wrap her head around it. What was up with Toni? They'd never been close, but they were at least kind to each other. This new Toni was unsettling.

"You and Quentin played great in your last game." Glancing at the court, Haley added, "These guys have nothing on you."

"What, are you some kind of expert now?"

"No," Haley admitted, "but I know Nathan. And if anyone could properly prepare you to face this team, it's him."

Toni's smile was without humor, bordering on sarcastic. "Yes, I'm well aware of that. Thanks for stating the obvious."

Taken aback by the wave of hostility, Haley pressed her lips together and remained silent. Her attempt at thawing some of that ice had failed miserably. She tried to go back to watching the game but found herself unable to concentrate. She wished Nathan was back. How long did it take to get a bottle of water?

Haley, about to excuse herself to the bathroom, stood and felt someone shove her with such a force from behind that she landed hard on the bleachers. That was going to leave a serious mark tomorrow.

"Oops, my bad," Stacey laughed and kept walking down the row.

Suddenly, a practice session with Chris Keller was looking good. Haley would be willing to let him call her Frosting Doodle, just as long as she could avoid being near Toni or Stacey for the rest of the day.

"You okay?" Toni asked. Haley could see that she really didn't want or care about the answer.

"I'm fine," Haley lied, refusing to show pain. She didn't want to give Stacey the satisfaction.

"What was that about?"

"Stacey's always like that. But," she went on, "she's been worse lately because she's pissed."

"What about?"

"That," Haley said, pointing.

Toni followed her line of sight to the sidelines. Damien winked in Haley's direction and waved. "He likes you."

Their argument wasn't a pleasant memory. When they'd returned from the campout, Haley confronted Stacey as soon as they were alone. Her little stunt with the snake and the tirade that followed had made no sense to Haley. Not willing to stand it a moment longer, she demanded the truth. Stacey was more than willing to spill her angry guts.

"Yeah. Apparently, Damien has a crush on me. So, naturally, in Stacey's mind, I'm to blame. I tried to explain to her that I can't stand Damien. The only reason he's like that with me is because his brother dated my sister. So he feels like we have some connection. It's ridiculous."

"What about Nathan?"

"Oh, I know he does it to piss off Nathan, too."

"But you and Nathan are over."

"I know. Doesn't matter to Damien, though. He and Nathan have been rivals for a while," Haley was quick to explain.

"It seems kind of strange that Stacey would get worked up over one jerk. I mean, it's not like you've been flirting with Damien or anything. Right?" Toni challenged.

"Of course not," Haley defended. "I barely talk to him. Honestly, she's probably still pissed that Nathan went with me last year. She thinks it's going to happen all over again with Damien." Stacey had practically said as much when they'd argued.

Toni was surprised at that. "She liked Nathan?"

"Yes. In the beginning of the summer, she came on pretty strong with him. When he rejected her, she and this other guy Ryan made it hell for me here."

"Who's Ryan?"

"He was one of Nathan's roommates. I thought I liked him, but he was a total jerk."

"You said Nathan was a jerk," Toni pointed out, confused.

"He was. Or at least, I thought he was at first. But Ryan was the one I had to watch out for all along. One day Ryan...well, he got a little too forceful for my liking. It was Nathan who stepped in and defended me."

"That sounds like Nathan."

"I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't shown up when he did," Haley pondered. "We started dating officially after that. That's when Stacey got vicious."

"Look, I don't particularly like Stacey but maybe she has a point. Maybe you are too much of a flirt."

Haley was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"We all heard your big fight with Stacey last weekend. She called you a tease. Maybe it isn't intentional, but I can see where she's coming from. Damien won't shut up about you. Chris Keller is all over you. Whenever you're not with Chris, you're with Jake. I doubt Peyton is comfortable with that. You've moved in on Quentin and got him jumping to please you. All the while, how do you think that makes Nathan feel? Next thing I know Lucas will be dumping Brooke to declare his love for you."

"Lucas is like my brother."

"Whatever," Toni snapped. "You get my point. Stacey is mean, and she doesn't try to hide that. You, though, you try to act all innocent when really you're just screwing with everybody."

"I am not!" Haley denied. She couldn't believe what Toni was accusing her of.

"Just drop the act, Haley. No one is buying it anymore. You've got all these guys going around in circles, especially Nathan. He may say he's over you, but I know better. You've got him wrapped around your little finger. If nothing else because he's holding onto the past."

"That's not true. Nathan does what he wants."

"If Nathan's so over you, then why hasn't he dated anyone else this summer? He's so damn hung up on you that he can't even see a good thing that's right in front of him."

"You mean you?" Haley angrily retorted.

Toni wasn't about to back down. "Maybe if you weren't so selfish, you'd do him the decency of letting him go instead of parading around with all of these other guys in front of him."

Haley's temper flared. Her whole body was shaking she was so angry. "You haven't got a single clue what you're talking about."

"I know Nathan better than you think. We go way back-before you ever came into the picture. We've gotten close again, and we'll still be close even after you leave for Stanford," Toni argued. "Maybe you should think about that."

Haley was stunned into silence as Toni's words cut deep.

"Sorry about the wait. The line was long," Nathan announced as he retook his seat. He handed Toni her soda, and she sent him a dazzling smile in return.

"Here you go," said Quentin, handing Haley her water.

"Thanks, Q, but I think I'm going to head back to my cabin." She had to get out of there. Haley couldn't stand sitting next to a smug Toni a minute longer. It was making her sick. "I've got a headache."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come with you?" he offered.

"It's probably too much sun," she excused, avoiding Nathan's gaze. She could feel it pinned on her. "I'll be fine. You stay and finish watching the game."

As she passed, Nathan discreetly moved his hand so it grazed hers. He thought Haley would give it a squeeze or at least smile in his direction, but she didn't. Instead, she quickly pulled away and hurried down the bleachers. Nathan frowned, watching her intently.

"She seemed fine a few minutes ago," Quentin observed.

"Maybe she had enough of the game. It's hard to watch a team lose," Toni replied. She patted Nathan's hand and grinned. "But we're going to win, aren't we, Nathan?"

Forcing his attention back to Toni, Nathan nodded. "Yes, we are."


End file.
